


寂春山（original work ）

by julyice



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 转世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 81,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyice/pseuds/julyice
Summary: 一段命定情缘，啼笑皆非，偏是仙与兽。一场交错爱恋，孰真孰假，岂料难割舍？懵懵懂懂，跌跌撞撞；喜喜悲悲，空空寂寂。或否一枕蝶入梦？春山老，东海枯，风花荡尽；情生劫，七世终，何去何从？（简介和正文差距巨大，可忽略）近乎0感情线，纯粹奇遇记，内容全靠胡编，挑刺随意，绝对不改
Relationships: 师徒
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

寂春山上，炼着一颗丹。

已经炼了不知道多少年。

这使得寂春山上树林里草丛下山洞中的八卦话题经久不息，甚至有愈演愈烈之势。因为春去秋来，又一窝小狐狸长大了。它们并不是寂春山上的主角，只不过，要说八卦之王，绝非它们莫属。

小狐狸们支棱着毛耳朵，蹭到狐狸妈妈身边，不住地打听着洞外的世界。

“吱吱吱吱——”

“嗷嗷嗷嗷——”

“叽叽叽叽——”

“呜——”

狐狸妈妈瞧着这一帮从小就有八卦天赋的狐狸儿女，不禁欣慰又意味深长地说到：“吱吱扭——”

因为它们才是牙牙学语，这让在外头偷听的喜鹊着急到不行，它生硬地在“喳喳喳”的原生态腔调中叫到：

“喳喳——说人——喳——话——喳喳——啊——呜——！”

最后的串音并不是喜鹊的嗓子出现了问题，而是狐狸妈妈身手矫健，嫉恶如仇地扑过去把它衔在了嘴里。那一刹那，喜鹊有一种掉进水池的感觉，因为口水已经把它湿透了。

“哎呀呀，慎重慎重——息怒息怒——可怜可怜——”一个跛老头子连滚带爬地跑过来，英勇地把喜鹊从口水里扯了出来。”众生皆苦，莫兴杀戮！”

狐狸妈妈吐出一嘴鸟毛，站起来，忽然变作人声：“呸，你个死猪头，跟奉云山的老秃驴念了几句偈子就想当和事佬？”

“咳咳——杀——杀鸟总是不好的。”

“快叫这破鸟滚远，整天偷听，小心耳朵长疮、鼻子流脓，眼睛长鸡眼……”

狐狸妈妈的话还没说完，面前已经没有任何生物。

小狐狸们一个个好奇地钻出洞来，风一时吹得浑身的厚毛抖了好几下。“吱吱吱——”

狐狸妈妈忽然又柔情万种地说道：“好吧，妈妈先教你们说——人话，然后我们再来讲山上那颗丹的故事。”

这一等，就过了半年，那颗丹还在炼着，山上的树林又都黄了。小狐狸们都健壮起来，四处撒欢寻姑娘，于是就有两只遇到了那个老跛子。

老跛子眉毛胡子比草丛还要乱，小眼睛从乱蓬蓬的毛发间透出一点光，他仿佛没有看到小狐狸，只是自顾自地说：“春山，春山，又老了一岁。”

两只小狐狸忽然就跳到他身边，爪子一挨上去，险些把他推到：“山也会老吗？也会老吗？”它们的人话说得还不甚流利。

老跛子却说：“唉唉，你们可以不学人话的，何苦要学人话呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

小狐狸们自然无法理解老跛子神叨叨的人话。在它们听来，人话是这山林里最可恶的东西。不仅会让舌头疼，还会让脑袋疼，偶尔还会让屁股疼。狐狸妈妈教人话的时候，也会经常挥舞着毛爪子，嚷着一些高难度的人话，仿佛很生气，又仿佛是自责。小狐狸们那时就会想：“吱吱扭——妈妈好可怕——”

两只小狐狸在草丛里嬉戏，滚成两团毛球的时候，老跛子起身要走了。他哼哧哼哧拄着一根干树枝，刚抬起屁股，就听呼啦啦一阵，迎头砸下来一片黑影。小狐狸们被吓得弓腰跳开老远，浑身的毛都炸起来。

“咕咪——咕咪——抱歉——”

老跛子胡乱拨开扑面的翅膀，钻出头来一看，原来是只夜枭，翅膀张开，足有磨盘那么大。“你——你又——”

夜枭从老跛子身上飞出去几步远，这才抖抖膀子，整理羽毛。“是呀是呀，我才算学成了，可是总有些不习惯。”它说着一口流利纯正的人话。

小狐狸们忽然发现原来人话也是这样动听，好奇地凑过来。

夜枭正沉浸在炫耀的喜悦中：“游清师父最近在奉云山收徒，我就飞过去拜师。师父不收我这异类，但是也教了几句变化口诀。哈哈。”它得意地把翅膀一合，忽然神光迸射，小狐狸们为此又哆哆嗦嗦地躲到老跛子身后。

老跛子依旧是拎不清，喃喃地说：“何苦呢何苦呢——”

夜枭此时已然化身成人，严格地说，是一位风度翩翩的公子，除了那两只仍然保持僵硬的张开姿态的手臂。“你看你看，这手总是放不好。刚才在树上变成人形，想四处看看，谁知道就困起来。你知道我向来是白天睡觉，晚上精神。于是我闭上眼，站着站着，头一栽，就摔下来。幸亏及时变回本相，要不然，哈哈，老跛子，你就被砸成猪肉脯了——”

老跛子对这样的无知青年很是不忿。当然，奉云禅师的谆谆教诲，它还谨记心头。“苦海无边，回头是岸。”

“呵呵——”夜枭终于觉察出老跛子的心不在焉，“你还是老样子，劝这个劝那个，你自己不也变成人形，说着人话，做着人事吗？一只野猪，还要修道成佛呢！我只是想变成人，凭什么不成？这里是寂春山，你莫忘了！”说完，它生气地扑棱翅膀飞走了。

老跛子有些泄气，沉沉地坐在地上。它叹气，一直叹气，甚至咬牙叹气：“春山，春山！”

小狐狸们则趁机把他的干树枝叼去争抢着玩，不知不觉就跑出去很远。抬头望望，林子稀疏了不少，一条羊肠小道委身在半人高的荒草之中。

一只小狐狸忽然耸耸鼻子，闻到了什么；另外一只则竖起耳朵，叫唤了一声：“吱吱扭——”

不远处的草丛里先露出一顶油黑的发髻，上面簪着几朵金闪闪的小花。随之，一双美目慢慢浮现，眼角点缀一行泪痕，看起来煞是可怜。“呜呜呜——”哭声传来。

小路上走来一个书生，背着书囊，匆匆步履被突如其来的哭声阻住。他听到哭声，尤其是女子的哭声，不由乱了方寸，小跑而来扶起那名娇弱女子，嘘寒问暖。

小狐狸们从草缝儿里瞧过去，只见娇弱女子几乎缠在书生身上；而书生脸色赤红，似乎生了病，尽管行动还很慎重。

“病——病——”小狐狸们忽然跳出去，接连窜到女子和书生身边。

书生一愣：“狐说——说话——”咣当倒地。

他果然病了。

娇弱女子被闪了一个趔趄，她瞧瞧地上的书生，再瞪向小狐狸们。

“病——病——”

“哪里来的小崽子，搅我好事，去去去，都滚开！”那眉毛倒竖，甚是吓人；那腰肢款摆，倒也赏心悦目。

两只小狐狸吓地毛耳朵耷拉下来，哆哆嗦嗦地缩在一块儿，咻咻喘气。娇弱女子见这情形，心想：“也怪这书生不经吓。近来瞧上的货色个个如此，骨头比豆腐脑还软，真真丢人。”她说道：“快去吧，别来烦我了。”

小狐狸依旧抱在一起发抖。

娇弱女子眼珠一转，继而说道：“吱吱扭——”那是颇为纯正的狐狸语言。

话音未落，就听半空中一阵怒吼，娇弱女子也毫不示弱。你有来言我有去语，吵了数十句，山林里几乎都被震动。而小狐狸们惊异地望向半空，黑晶晶的眼睛还含着泪水。

狐狸妈妈忽然现身，这让小狐狸们的委屈得以发泄。它们呼啦啦扑过去，再不敢抬头，连毛尾巴都收到妈妈怀里去。

娇弱女子嘿嘿笑说：“姐姐，又一年不见了。”

狐狸妈妈看看地上的书生，哼哼冷笑：“还做这样的勾当？等仙君回来，定不饶你！”

“仙君？他还记得寂春山吗？哼，谁也管不到我！”说完，一缕青烟障目。青烟散尽，一只漂亮的火红狐狸出现在荒草中。它回头瞧了瞧狐狸妈妈，得意洋洋地摇摇长尾巴，妖娆地走开去。

两只小狐狸偷偷扭头瞄了一眼：“美人——她是谁——”

狐狸妈妈忽然哀伤地盯着远处，它说：“等你们学好人话，妈妈再给你们讲美人的故事——”

两只小狐狸顿时高兴起来，舞着毛尾巴围着妈妈又是蹭又是跳：“美人——美人——”

等到山林里归复宁静，书生才幽幽地醒过来。从那迷茫的眼神看来，他并不知道自己如何到了这里，又如何昏倒在地。

老跛子恰是时机地路过。

书生像抓住救命稻草一般上前施礼：“老丈，请问这是哪里？”

老跛子摇摇头，继续往前走。

“老丈，请问尊姓——老丈——方才我好像梦见两只狐狸会说话，不知是真是假——”

老跛子不为所动。

“老丈，听说山林中常有精怪，能变化人形，口说人话，那是因为吸收了天地灵气——老丈，这里究竟是哪里？是不是——”

“寂春山。”

书生的喜悦溢于言表，若不是还讲究些秀才斯文，早已手舞足蹈，简直比洞房花烛还要激动。他连说话都结巴起来：“听说——说山上炼着一颗丹？”


	3. Chapter 3

老跛子的两蓬乱眉毛愈来愈揪在一块儿，忽然间，他的眼睛又射出血红的光。他张开大嘴，继而山林里响起他的咆哮声：“寂春山什么丹都没有，一颗都没有，渣也没有，滚！！！”

据当时藏在树叶后的喜鹊回忆，老跛子的怒火，起码已经累积了五十三年又不知道多少天。

可怜的书生被那一口极重的青草味道喷到丈外，摔了个不省人事。

老跛子保持愤怒的姿态差不多一炷香的时间，才清醒过来。他望到昏厥的书生，禁不住泪光闪闪地跑过去：“哎呀，这是怎么了，阿弥陀佛，阿弥陀佛——”

喜鹊从树梢上飞下来，喳喳乱叫：“野猪，野猪，都是你害的，我看到了！”

“罪过罪过，善哉善哉——”老跛子禁不住一边瞎念，表示懊悔，一边作法把书生送到寂春山的结界之外。

想来，寂春山的结界，他已经守护了九十九年。仙君离开寂春山，也已经九十九年了。

当初，仙君传授老跛子仙术，授他山神一职，以保山中安宁。这九十九年来，结界遭遇许多冲撞，还有些惹祸的小崽子捣乱。所以，到明年，再不修补，恐怕就要化为乌有。对于此事，老跛子十分上心，简直小心翼翼，寝食难安。

要说在这山里，除了仙君，顶数他的法力最高，这一点他非常得意。可是，应付结界一事，他这个临时上岗的家伙，绝对心有余而力不足。仙家法术不行，他就只能到处拜师。可是这年头，习仙道之术的老道们不是藏在深山里炼丹，就是到处逍遥快活，顺便骗几个无知村民的小钱花花。幸而老和尚们尚且安分，寺庙里敲敲钟念念佛，下山去化化缘、讲讲经，慈善为怀，普度众生。老跛子于是拜到附近的奉云禅师那里，可是老和尚们法术不怎么灵光，念经的本事倒是一流。于是乎，老跛子法术没精进多少，啰嗦倒是更上一层楼，而且还是引经据典，外加一句一佛号的。从此，寂春山里，就多了一样病，叫恐佛症。

不过，老跛子自从学佛之后，脾气倒是好得像圣人，看谁都是大慈大悲，这倒也减少了许多摩擦。

老跛子就这样一边观察结界，一边回忆。等到他长长叹气的时候，回忆也到了结尾。他抬脚就要回洞府，眼睛却瞄到草丛里一团雪白的毛球。他定睛一看，咦，这不是狐狸家的小家伙吗？

这只狐狸体形尚小，丰软的皮毛把它衬托得活像个雪球。

老跛子不由多看了它几眼。话说山坳里的狐狸家总共生了四只小狐狸，其余三只都和妈妈一样，乃是正宗的碧眼红狐狸，唯独这一只是雪白雪白的。这等怪异的事情，迅速在寂春山传播开去，渐渐传到了外面。要知道，无论仙界、人间、鬼域，都冷却不了八卦的热血。

寂春山尽管是仙君的道场，又设下结界，防止外物闯入，实际上只对凡人起作用。有一天，老跛子看到一团阴气撞进了寂春山，拔腿就追过去。那团阴气也没有飘出很远，就近傍着山石停下来，化成一个黯淡的身影，类似人形。

“你是何方——怪物——”老跛子见识其实很浅，还没能开天眼鉴别不明物质。

黑影靠着树，自口唇中发出格格笑声：“莫惊慌，投胎的路太难走了，到这儿喘口气。”

老跛子也是投胎的过来人，知晓其中的苦辛。他口气很温柔：“地府可不通到这儿。”

“你可不知道，最近有个仙家落胎的鬼在阎王爷那儿闹事，奈何桥、黄泉路一路上围观的鬼太多，堵得厉害。鬼差只好带我们到阳间抄近路。”

“呃，善哉善哉，施主——”

听他念起这个，黑影不由抖了抖，“行行行，怎么到哪儿都有老和尚念经？那帮老和尚整天到地府耍碎嘴打广告，要不就挨个发佛经，就差把木鱼也带过去敲一敲了。你呀，一个野猪，怎么也——”那口气，颇有些“卿本佳人，奈何做贼”的意味。

老跛子也觉得乏味，就使劲想想。可是，他对八卦这种事实在太不在行，于是支支吾吾地说：“要不，我和你讲讲结界？”

黑影又是格格的笑：“你这结界都破了这么多大窟窿，快完蛋了，有什么好讲的？”他顿了一下：“这里是寂春山？”

老跛子点点头。

“我听说这里出生了一只小狐狸——”

“你在地府也知道？”

“闲聊嘛。鬼差天天看着我们也会审美疲劳的，就讲些三界的闲话逗乐——对了，那只小狐狸真的有？”

老跛子使劲点点头。

“是不是纯白的？”

“不不不，尾巴梢儿上倒还有一点红。”

“啧啧，看来是真的，这小狐狸的前世大有来头，寂春山嘛，还有仙君——”

老跛子听得出奇，刚要问下去，耳朵里就钻进一阵诡异的铃声。这阵铃声是虚渺的，并不刺耳，一旦冲击耳膜，无形中就生出不可捉摸的恐怖感，连根根汗毛都战栗起来。

“呀，勾魂铃！鬼差喊我上路了！”那黑影捂住耳朵飘出去几步，又回头说道：“野猪，要是下山，就来看我，我投胎到山下小瓮村的王秀才家里！”

老跛子凝神看着小狐狸，却想起这番旧事来，不由笑了笑，他倒也想下山去瞧一瞧。

小狐狸这时也盯着他瞧，毫不怕生。“吱吱吱。”

老跛子哪里听得懂它在叫什么，虽然狐语他多少懂一点，可是一遇上这种发音不准的幼齿音，就没办法了。这种辨识难度，和鹰语不相上下。“你妈妈不是教你人话了？”

小狐狸抖抖毛耳朵，这才张开小嘴，做出发音的准备工作：“啊——啊——难——”

真笨啊。

山风吹起来，冷透衣衫。老跛子望望天，低头抚弄小狐狸的脑袋，慈爱地说：“快回去吧，要下雪了。”


	4. Chapter 4

小狐狸终于在下雪前跑回山坳里，在离洞穴只隔着十几棵树的地方，它一不小心撞上个毛茸茸的东西，当即摔了个四脚朝天。一瞬间它又被拎到半空中，任它拼命地蹬着小短腿想要挣脱，也无济于事。它勾着头一瞧，抓住它的竟然是只火红的狐狸。所不同的是，那只狐狸竟像人一样站着。

“哼，一只碧眼红狐狸竟然长成这样，真是耻辱。”红狐狸说到。

小狐狸一味惊惶，浑身抖颤个不停。“吱吱吱吱——放我——”

红狐狸手一抬，把它扔在地上。它一落地，立马翻身蹿出老远。红狐狸并没有因此放过它，那只手忽然生了魔力，五指一翻，一股阴风将它旋卷而起，送回手中。

这时，山林里隐约传来狐狸妈妈的呼唤，小狐狸一听，又激烈挣扎起来。红狐狸毫不慌张，一口赤气吹到小狐狸脸上，小狐狸登时昏睡过去。

“哼，姐姐，你还有三个孩儿，这一个嘛，就先借我了！”红狐狸说完，转身之间消没了身影。

红狐狸并没有留在寂春山，她冲破结界，一径朝山下走去。

小狐狸在一阵晃晃荡荡中醒来，睁开眼睛是一片黑暗。它急得小爪子抓挠几下，却被一阵猛拍：“老实点！”可它哪里会听话，不仅四处踢腾，还哼哼唧唧不停。

红狐狸平素最烦吵闹，尤其这还是那无情无义的姐姐的孩子，少不得火气烧得顶天。她道：“再闹，我就把你丢给妖道们去炼丹！”

可惜小狐狸尚小，除了吃喝二字，再没多少见识，什么妖道恶僧，一概不懂，只想逃脱出去，回到妈妈身边。

要是换在往日，红狐狸早就一掌结果它的性命，不会像今天这般不忍和犹豫。唉，说来姐姐究竟也没做过什么过分的事情，小狐狸说到底也算是个亲眷。她无奈地叹口气，从腰间把布袋解下来，刚一松开袋口的绳子，小狐狸就拼命地往外逃。红狐狸一把按住它：“小崽子，你逃什么，我要吃了你吗？”

小狐狸其实早已吓得腿软脚软，所谓挣扎只是虚有其表。

红狐狸见它咻咻喘气，就把它端起来放在膝盖上。“啧啧，虽然这长相有些怪异，但还算可爱。”

小狐狸委屈地眨眨眼，面前的红狐狸化成娇俏女子的模样，那双爪子也变化成柔软的人手，颇有些妈妈的温暖味道。“唔——”

“闭嘴！再出声我就掐死你。”红狐狸柳眉倒竖，说完自己却又笑了：“哼，怪不得姐姐要生这么多小崽子，每天这么逗一逗，还真是好玩得很。”她一边拨弄着小狐狸玩，一边却眼睛眯起，仔细听着四周的动静。

正如她所料，不消半刻，天色已如墨黑，阴风从四周的树林中透出来，旋着树叶尘砂将她合围在中央。离她不远的地方，一座沙坛半空中浮现。

“道士，出来吧！”红狐狸笑着说。

一个中年道士出现在沙坛之上，他头戴道冠，手持长剑，一脸凶神恶煞。

小狐狸从没见过这等阵势，好奇心竟然超过了恐惧，禁不住探出头去张望。

“妖狐，快快受死！”道士厉声喝道。

红狐狸眼见着人家的桃木剑冲面门飞来，却躲也不躲，只扬起一手，在半空中划出一个光圈。说也奇怪，桃木剑一下扎入光圈中，再不能往前。“臭道士，你不长记性吗？姑奶奶不是妖，是仙！”

道士并不买她的账：“妖狐，你骗不倒我！”话音未落，他又使出一轮法器，那法器神光耀眼，直将天地间照个彻底。

光圈应声而碎，桃木剑极有灵性地往前刺去。红狐狸不慌不忙，折身躲过，她再一旋身，手就牵住剑穗，笑眯眯地同它僵持着。

“道士，我怎么和你说的？你应该上昆仑上去找太乙金剑，或许对我还有些用处。”

道士并未技穷，这厢又从背后抽出一根极窄的剑。“妖狐休要猖狂！”

红狐狸一见，丢开桃木剑，五指一抓，凭空亮出一支青剑来。只见那剑窄如二指，通体透明，唯有淡淡青烟萦绕，和道士的剑竟如出一辙，极是神奇。

“你的剑——”道士惊讶至极。

“先较量一番再说！”

被安置在树杈间的小狐狸凝神往地上瞧，只见两团青雾纠缠着时聚时散，一道红火行走于两人剑端之上。剑与剑相碰，不曾发出任何声音，唯有一股强劲之气充斥树林间，蠢蠢欲动。

青烟忽然散尽，天色也渐渐放明。小狐狸的眼睛早已被晃花了，分不清谁胜谁负。只知道这会儿应该不会有危险了。它笨拙地从树上滑下去，先躲在树后，再往红狐狸处张望，只见她定定站着，唇边挂着一道血痕。她受伤了。

“封寒，你为了对付我，果然煞费苦心！这回又是去求了哪位高人，真是大有进益。可惜，你还是收不了我。”

“妖狐，总有一天——”

“山下的那些人可都叫我狐仙呢，”红狐狸打断他的话，“你以往也不是这么叫的，你叫我‘净月’。”

“凡夫俗子被你迷惑，也只在一时，终也不能长久。”

“你是在说你自己吗？”

道士终于缄默，手中剑慢慢垂到地上。

“哼，封寒你这个懦夫，只会听你那混蛋师父扯谎，拿我当仇人一样看！而今连相貌也藏起来，变成这么令人憎恶的样子，实在可笑！”

“住口，休要侮辱我师父！”道士重又攥紧剑柄，“只要你不再为恶，跟我回去，我一定替你向师父求情——”

“呸！”红狐狸骂道：“你以为我像那些人间的傻姑娘，凭你一句顾念旧情，就乖乖束手就擒？做梦！我要死也不会这么不明不白的死，更不会死在你的手上！”

道士惭愧地低下头去：“净月——”他还要再说什么，只听半空爆出一阵大笑：“徒儿，你又忘记为师的话了？这妖狐道行高深，又在迷惑你哪！”

红狐狸一听这话，愈加气炸：“老匹夫，究竟谁是妖邪，我们今日就算个清楚！”


	5. Chapter 5

一道金光由天而降，金光之中走出一位鹤发童颜银髯飘飘的老者，他手持拂尘，身着朱红大氅，颇有一派玄门正宗的气度。“妖狐，老夫今日定能将你手到擒来。”话毕，他挥动拂尘，一股烟尘如潮水般扑向红狐狸。转瞬间烟尘又化作千万鬼兵鬼将，凶狠地扑到红狐狸身上撕咬。

红狐狸一边腾身而起，脱出重围，一边挥动青剑，拼命斩杀。可是青剑本是虚幻之物，又须以精气御剑，对付源源而来的鬼兵鬼将，着实太过耗费元神。忽然，她灵机一动，咬破指头，在青剑上擦过，青剑顿时化为火剑，但凡挨上的鬼兵鬼将，都重又化为烟尘。

那知，烟尘尚未散尽，老者再次挥动拂尘，火舌四起。一时间山林被烧得通红炙热，活像丹炉一般。

红狐狸被火舌围在中央，无一丝慌张。她爽快笑道：“老匹夫，这就要拿我炼丹了吗？”

封寒在一旁看得惊心怵目，“师父，你——要杀了净月？”

“封寒，你担心什么？你师父拿我炼成丹，定不会亏待于你，你吃了就能长生不老啦！”红狐狸愈加笑得放肆。

“徒儿，助为师一把。”老者将手中一只宝袋递与封寒。他见封寒却在发呆，笑道：“徒儿，修道者并不畏惧七情六欲，只是容不得淫情邪念，你还记得吗？”

“谨遵——师父教诲！”封寒眉头一沉，接过宝袋。

老者所引之火乃是元灵真火。此火绝无烟火之气，不烧凡俗可燃之物，唯独可以熔炼人鬼之元神，将其炼化成灵丹。服下灵丹之人，可以轻易获得百年甚至千年修炼之法力，更有可能得道成仙。

不过，元灵真火虽然有炼化元神的能力，但也非一朝一夕可以成就。红狐狸知道这个所谓的扶光法师之所以放出元灵真火来烧她，不过是为了拖延时间，真正厉害的是他交给封寒的那只袋子。她知道，扶光这个老匹夫是胸有成竹而来，她这一次怕是逃不掉了。

不过，她还是想赌一赌。她已经赌了许多次，在封寒身上，在其他凡间的男人身上。她都输了，可她不甘心，就是不甘心。

“封寒，你还愣着做什么，你师父等着你动手哪！”她不再挣扎，骄傲地立在大火之中，发出嘲讽的笑。火光映着她的面容，明艳无比。

封寒解开袋口的手忽然就抖了起来。“净月，你不要再执迷不悟了。你会死的。”

“哼，我是不应该执迷不悟下去。我还应该在遇见你的那天，就杀掉你，而不是去救你！”

扶光法师慈爱地攥住封寒颤抖的手，说道：“徒儿，师父不逼你，这正是考验你定力的时候。她就是你的心魔，你若能不受她迷惑，修道便能有所成就。若是不能，则一切都功亏一篑。你可要想清楚。”

“封寒，你快动手吧。我为你脱离仙籍的时候，就想过这样的下场。只是当时我自信你和其他凡间的男人不同，你会和我长相厮守，永不变心。”

封寒抬起头来，望着她。“净月，我——没有变心。”

“可是，你的‘没有变心’比变心更可怕。”红狐狸的声音低沉下去，望向封寒的眼眸也多了一丝柔情和无奈。”你快动手吧，我不想逃，也逃不掉了。”

扶光法师察觉到事情不妙，因为他看到封寒的眼眸蓄满泪水，登时无名业火涌上脸孔：“徒儿，你太让为师失望了！”他当即把宝袋掷向空中，只见宝袋中扑出一张金色的遮天大网。大网落下，火光骤然幻灭。

“师父！”封寒这时已化出真身，那是一位少年，玉冠青袍，长剑加身。清俊的脸孔扭曲着，不知是痛苦还是悔恨。他面前的金网在不断收缩，而网中人因为痛苦的挣扎不停在人形和真身之间变幻着，恐怕就要被打回原形。“师父——”他扑通一声跪下去，“求您饶她一命！”

扶光法师冷眼瞧着金网，说道：“徒儿，今日之事，为师不怪你。你毕竟年轻，修行不够，所以才被这妖狐蛊惑心智。师父这次可以帮你除去心魔，却帮不了你第二次。”他伸手扶起封寒：“唉，你要怎样才能体会为师的良苦用心呢？”

这时，一双黑晶晶的眼睛悄悄看着发生的一切。它懵懂地意识到之后将要发生什么，那让它有一种恐惧感，恐惧到浑身的白毛都炸起来。它从树后探出头去，见那两个人还在絮叨地说些什么，当即蹿出树后，朝着金网奔过去。

扶光法师顷刻间便发觉小狐狸的行迹，拂尘一摆，一团火光飞出去，不偏不倚地打在小狐狸头顶上，把它打了个四脚朝天。

“怎么——”扶光法师皱起眉头：“还有一只妖物？”他张开五指，要抓小狐狸来瞧一瞧。却谁知小狐狸迅速翻过身子，冲到金网之前，几下就咬开一个洞来。

红狐狸为突如其来的逃生机会震惊，但她来不及多想，当即化为原形，钻出金网，同小狐狸拼命钻进山林间，消失踪影。

若不是金网方才还折磨得红狐狸生不如死，扶光法师几乎以为天庭也会卖假货。他几步上前，捡起金网再三端详，还是不敢相信方才发生的事。“它竟然那么轻易就能咬开这乾坤金网？”

“师父——”封寒跟上来，他一边安慰师父，一边又放下心去。“或许——或许这是天意——”

“什么天意！”扶光法师恼羞成怒地吼道：“我明明掐指算过，今日就是妖狐的大限之期！我不可能算错的！封寒，你快追上去，一定要把她抓回来，连同那只小狐狸。为师倒要看看究竟是何方神圣！”

封寒得令，却不着急离去。他朝红狐狸逃去的方向一望，说道：“它们好像逃回寂春山去了。寂春山是昙尘仙君的封地，我们贸然闯进去，恐怕不太好。”

扶光法师捋捋银须，心中自有思量。他修炼百三十年来，所见的神尊仙君不下万千，可谓三山五岳多有搭识，灵岛仙府不缺交情，唯独这位昙尘仙君从未见过。昙尘目今只掌管一座仙山，但因为自降生便是仙根，将来也会升为天仙，进入无拘束境界。况且，这些年轻的神仙比起老神仙们来，性情更古怪，行事更莫测，不好惹也不敢惹啊。他苦思半晌，思绪更加纷乱。

封寒说道：“要不今天就先放过她们？”

“呵呵。”扶光法师说道。”其实为师并没有想杀掉她。她虽然是妖狐，除了迷惑几个男人之外，并没有伤害性命，其罪不当死。把她抓回去，令她面壁思过足矣。”

封寒的脸上终于露出一丝忐忑的笑容。


	6. Chapter 6

扶光法师从袖中抽出一条捆仙索，递与封寒，交代他咒语，又安抚几句：“说来，你和红狐虽是孽缘，也是天定。但是，孽缘终究是孽缘，总得有个了结。徒儿，你说是也不是”，然后叫他先行追上去。

师父的苦心表露无遗，封寒也倍受感动，还有一种惭愧在心头噬咬。他是降妖的道士，到头来却为一只妖狐失魂落魄，这难道不是天底下最可笑的事？于是，他暗暗下定决心。

封寒使出御风术，乘着一股清风在林间穿行。他知道净月受到重创，暂时使不出法力，定然逃不出多远。果然，他在小道上只发现了零星脚印，草丛里却多有倒伏。那些踪迹凌乱无序，明显是慌不择路所致。他甚至发现可疑的血迹，星星点点，直到一棵大树旁。他知道，他已经到了结界跟前。

他合目念出咒语，渐渐地面前升起茫茫雾气，雾气之中呈现出一道屏障，如同倒立的冰面一般。这难不倒他，他放出法器，让它勘定结界的最虚弱处。不消片刻，结界上便呈现出大小不一的或空或薄的地方来。他嗤笑一声，早都听说寂春山的所谓结界已经沦为三界的笑柄，今日一见，果然形同虚设，糟糕不堪。这样看来，所谓的昙尘仙君，可能也只是个花架子。可惜，天庭和人间都少不了滥竽充数之辈，只是彼此还要维持个体统，不说破而已。像他师父这等德高望重之人，反倒劳碌奔波，被人轻视，真是心有不甘。

他穿进结界，登时一股清气贯入他的神魂之中。寂春山因是仙山，四季与人间不同，此时人间正是盛夏，寂春山则是严冬。说是严冬，寒气逼人，木叶尽脱，却无半点凄风。六出雪花飘然落下，增添的是一种如皎夜梨花般的静美。他心中赞叹着，流连忘返，当老跛子突现半空中怒目而视的时候，他才醒悟过来。

老跛子收起平日的慈眉善目，表情狰狞。一对眼珠子好像刚在血水里浸过，粗黑的猪鬃在鬓边炸着如同剑戟，似乎拔出来就能夺人性命。他披着一身黑黄盔甲，手中挥舞着一柄明晃晃的大刀。猛瞧去，俨然天庭的守门大神般，颇有几分唬人的气势。

身上的青剑没有窜动，说明对方不是妖邪。封寒思忖老跛子该是寂春山的守护神兽，这便上前施礼：“无量天尊。钟陵山扶光法师座下弟子封寒莽闯仙山，还请见谅。”

老跛子哼哼几声：“小道士，我不管你从哪儿来，有什么事，都给我出去。寂春山乃是仙家境界，岂容尔等乱闯？”

“我随师父捉拿妖狐到此，情非得已方才闯入，还望通融。”

“妖狐？”结界第一次被冲撞时，老跛子已有所察觉。那股气息是他熟悉的，所以隐约能猜到是谁。“若有妖物，自有老夫去捉，不劳尊驾。快走快走。”

封寒暗暗发笑。堂堂仙山的结界破烂成那样，还夸什么海口？净月虽说脱离仙籍，也足足剩下千年道行。他和师父数次围捕，都无功而返。这次还是去东华真人那里求下青冥剑和乾坤金网，才能抗衡一番。眼前这位实际上是野猪精的家伙绝不会是净月的对手。他说道：“贫道既然追到此处，就该有始有终。若大仙不嫌弃，贫道可助你一把。”

老跛子顶不喜欢小道士骄傲的表情：“小小年纪，这般絮叨。快走，要不然……”

附近的草丛传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。封寒立刻跃出丈外，举剑便刺。说时迟那时快，青冥剑被挡在半路，封寒一看，原来是老跛子那柄大刀。

“呜呜呜——”草丛里蹿出几个火红的毛团，躲到老跛子身后去。原来是小狐狸们。

“你你你——出家人怎好如此莽撞，众生皆有命——”然后老跛子的话被小狐狸们的吱吱叫声淹没了。

想是有人撑腰的缘故，两只胆大的小狐狸呜呜叫着，上前扑咬封寒的裤腿。这回不是玩闹，而是战斗。

封寒甩不脱它们，只好引来一阵卷地的风，把小狐狸们吹出去老远。这可忙坏了老跛子，他哎呦哎呦地上前去追，一个一个搂到怀里好好安慰。

这正是个脱身的好机会，封寒拔腿便跑。

老跛子也不傻，方才去追小狐狸的时候，也密切注意着封寒的动静，这会儿见他要跑，携着小狐狸就追上去。一番你追我赶，风一阵火一阵在脚下涌动，俩人累得呼哧呼哧的，倒是把小狐狸逗得乐不可支。

封寒停下来，怒瞪着老跛子。

老跛子有些得意：“小道士，别跑了。”

“看！”封寒大叫一声，看向半空。

老跛子循着望去，却什么都没看到，然后他发现自己被骗了。

封寒使出一道飞行符，终于在老跛子发现之前消失踪影。他之所以急忙遁去，是因为青冥剑颤动得越来越厉害。不多久，青冥剑已快要从剑鞘中脱出。他将剑拿在手上，四处逡巡，试图发现蛛丝马迹。

不远了。他在心底说道。

长久的寂静之后，草丛的某处，几根萎黄的草叶晃了一晃。又过了一会儿，旁边的草叶也微微颤动起来。封寒屏息凝神，隐约看到一道白影慢慢地往前挪动着。等到它小心翼翼从草丛里探出头来时，他弹出一根草茎。草茎立时化成一张小小罗网，将它捆缚起来。

它正是救走净月的小狐狸。

“告诉我，净月在哪儿？”

小狐狸听不懂人话，只会吱吱乱叫，狠狠去咬草网。

封寒等着它咬开网拔腿要逃，才上前踩住它的尾巴尖儿，恶狠狠说道：“你以为还逃得掉吗！”他弯下腰去，把它拎在手里，又威胁几句。哪知，口风没探出来，却吓得它眼泪啪嗒。它的毛耳朵耷拉下来，黑黑的小鼻子和长胡须哭得乱颤，真是委屈极了。

“你——究竟会不会说人话？”

小狐狸昂头望着他，尖尖的小脸上全是泪水。

封寒寻个树根坐下来，把小狐狸放在腿上，想了半天才又结结巴巴地说道：“就是那个——”同时双手痉挛一样地比划着，“刚才和你长得一样的——不对，是火红火红的——你听懂了吗？”封寒最后说道，语气是无奈的，他点了点小狐狸翘起的小黑鼻子，心想：“看来妖精们还是有必要修炼修炼的，最起码把人话修炼出来——”

寂春山的傍晚降临。夕晖从密林的罅隙中照来，落在一人一狐身上。封寒察觉到久违的暖意，放眼望去，林中遍布金色微尘，温暖而宁谧。这时他又觉膝上一冷，原来小狐狸跳了出去，躲在树后，生气地瞪着他。

封寒走近一点，它就大声地吱吱叫；再走近一点，它索性转身跑了。可是它没跑多远，就停了下来，因为封寒并没有追上来。

封寒狡黠地笑着：“小狐狸，你以为骗得了我吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

小狐狸不明所以，又撒腿跑了几下站住，回头瞅着封寒。

被那沮丧的小眼神注视着，封寒不忍心起来。他走上前要抓住它，不让它再白费工夫。它则故伎重施，努力向前多跑了几步。

“不要跑了。”封寒佯装发怒，回转身不再理会它，只是将青冥剑再次端在手上，对着四周说道：“净月，别再躲了，你要看这个小东西为你累死吗？”这时，他的衣角被拖拽起来，他低头一看，竟然是小狐狸。

小狐狸咬住他的衣角，用力往后拉扯着。

封寒清俊的面庞在温柔和凶恶之间艰难地变换着，最终他狠下心肠，一剑挑得小狐狸四脚朝天，剑尖恰好顶在它气鼓鼓的小肚子上。“小东西，都叫你别逞强了，我会杀了你的。”

“我在。”净月——那只红狐狸忽然现身草丛中。她的头努力抬着，耳朵却无力地耷拉下来，原本漂亮的皮毛凌乱不堪，沾满草叶和尘沙。她步履沉重，半天才走到封寒面前。

封寒见她嘴边血迹未干，才知道她竟然伤得这样重。“跟我回去吧。”

红狐摇摇头，恹恹地蜷缩在地上：“你杀了我吧，你师父要用我炼丹，无须活命。”

“不会。师父只是要我带你回去，不会伤你性命。”

“你若信他，方才为何又向他苦苦哀求？他屡次的手段，难道你还不清楚？”

封寒被她问得心惊。“可是——就算师父他——我也不会让你死的。”

“那你为何不直接放了我，偏要周折这一番？”

“你既是妖，我就不会放过你。”封寒别过脸去，狠心说出这句话。

红狐的气息如屏住一般，沉默了好一会儿。她忽然张开嘴，吐出一颗火红晶亮的珠子来。“封寒，你好好看看，这是什么？”

“你做什么？”封寒有些气急败坏。

“你放了小狐狸，元神珠给你去邀功。”她努力把元神珠推出去，让它滚到封寒脚下。

封寒攥紧的拳头又松开，他从没有如此不知所措，因为净月一旦失去元神珠，等不了多久就会灰飞烟灭。他气恨地背转身，“你还要用死来报复我吗？”这时他听到一阵急刷刷的脚步声，回头一瞧，只见一红一白两只影子闪电般窜进草丛，逃命而去。他再看脚下，哪里还有什么元神珠，不过是一颗小石头。

他竟忍不住笑出声来。

他一如既往地追上去。然而有人比他更快，在红狐和小狐狸的面前，撒开一道雾障，截住去路。

红狐停下，冲半空喊道：“我呸你这老匹夫，背后下毒手，合该你下地狱砍手砍脚滚油锅，万世不得轮回，轮回也托生个混账王八蛋！”

她这厢骂骂咧咧，小狐狸则在似有似无的雾墙上乱挠乱撞，好个锲而不舍。

扶光法师出现在封寒背后，仍旧是慈眉善目，仙风道骨。他将拂尘安妥地搭在手臂上，这才对封寒说道：“徒儿，妖狐到今日还在欺骗于你，你总该醒悟了吧。”

封寒忙低首行礼，却不说话。

红狐甩甩漂亮的长尾巴，笑道：“哼，就算现在我就要魂飞魄散，也不会把元神珠便宜你这老匹夫！快把你那傻瓜徒弟带回去好好教教吧！”

“徒儿。”

封寒答应一声，看向红狐。

“斩断孽缘，就在此刻，你还迟疑什么！”

封寒拔出青冥剑，稳稳迈出几步。

红狐忽然变作净月的模样，对封寒嫣然一笑。“封寒，以往我没说过，现在我要说：你我恩——断——义——绝。”说完，她掌心一张，朱唇轻启，竟凭空吹出一道绿火。那道绿火在雾墙上飞了一圈，雾气就像漩涡一般退入山林深处。而那道绿火在半空中烧着一张黄色道符，缓缓落下。

雾墙消失的时候，小狐狸正一头撞过去，骨碌碌地翻了好几个跟头。

“老匹夫，这等不入流的伎俩就不用使出来了！”说完，净月又化作红狐的模样，带着小狐狸继续逃命。

扶光法师岂能再忍受这样的晦气，他当即飞上半空，拂尘一挥，顿时几道迅风摧枯拉朽般冲袭而去。封寒大叫一声：“无形之刃”，话音未落，他已全身挡在迅风之前。

倒地的刹那，封寒看到草丛上漂浮的红色尾毛只是骤停片刻，继而消失踪影，终于安下心来。他放松地躺下，微弱地喘息。

扶光法师来不及惩罚他，一径直追上去。

不知过了多久，四野墨黑，万籁无声。星光如虫鸣一般在树梢空隙偶尔浮现。封寒仍旧躺在那里，任浑身的冷汗把他冰冻起来。

扶光法师现身，在皎洁的月光下，他的脸上却蒙着沉沉黑影。

封寒撑着青冥剑，半天才站起身来。“师父。”他声音抖颤，依然恭敬。

“回钟陵山。”

封寒定定站着。“无形之刃乃是灭魂蚀魄的法器——”

“它只能灭妖。你心魂虽受重创，但不会死。”

“师父，你是不是本来就要杀了净月？”

扶光法师转回身，看着月光下的封寒，那张少年的面孔被冷汗和血迹玷污着。“人妖有别，人神有别。三界自成法度，岂可肆意妄为？她屡次犯禁，羞辱为师。到头来，你却还要舍命相救？”

“徒儿知错。只是师父也说：‘初心圣贤，转念禽兽’，徒儿对她爱难消，情未改，不忍她死，此为第一痴念。”

“既是痴念，为何不改！”

“痴者，心之所欲也。欲者，情之所应也。人孰无情？人若无情，天地尽成枯木。”

扶光法师本要发作，听罢这几句，反而冷静下来。他长吁一口清气：“徒儿，你有进益了。”

寂春山中，他们渐渐消失踪迹。

一道庞大的黑影悄悄出现在封寒师徒消失的地方。

“喳喳喳——”

“嘘——”

“喳喳——”

“嘘！”

“老——老跛子，胆小鬼！”一只喜鹊从黑影中挣扎出来，落在一棵矮树的树杈上。

“嘘——”老跛子纹丝不动，侧耳听着四周的动静。

“胆小鬼，胆小鬼——”寂春山好久没有大动静，喜鹊的嘴巴差些要被锈住。幸好它从隔壁的田鼠那里听到隔壁的隔壁的蚂蚱说到的这个振奋鸟心的消息，就匆忙飞过来，期待一场惊天决战。哪知，刀光剑影没有看到，它就被老跛子捏住嘴巴揣到怀里，闷了半天。等它好容易钻出来，已经人去山空了。

“红狐去哪儿了呢？”老跛子念叨着。

“是不是被杀了被杀了？”喜鹊一边叫得兴奋，一边又缩头缩翅膀，好似害怕得很。

“遭瘟的死鸟，你才被那老匹夫杀了！”

喜鹊听得一个激灵，当即扑闪翅膀，飞到高高的枝杈上去。

老跛子则一把扯住来寻小狐狸的狐狸妈妈，好声劝道：“息怒息怒——”

“区区凡人怎会是她的对手！”

老跛子后来只顾捂住耳朵，任凭狐狸妈妈在树下骂那只不省心的长舌鸟了。

反正，总也会骂到没有力气的。

老跛子在耳朵快要聋掉之前，等到了这一刻。他清清嗓子，做出深思熟虑的表情：“它们应该是——闯入仙君的道场了——”


	8. Chapter 8

老跛子话说了半截，就被狐狸妈妈抢断：“难怪那老匹夫两手空空地回来，垂头丧气还要装模作样骗他那傻子徒弟，真是好笑。”

喜鹊禁不住诱惑探头问道：“那——那道场可以随便去吗？”

狐狸妈妈当即瞪回去，把喜鹊吓得扑棱棱飞走了，再不敢停留。

老跛子则捻捻胡子，他望着空中一轮皓月，嘀咕道：“还没到月半，月亮怎会这般圆？”

这一夜，月光雪光交相辉映，照映得山林草木之间仿若水晶宫般澄澈通明。寂春山的神兽精灵们纷纷化出原形，沐浴着难得一见的月之神辉，从各个角落传出低低的吟啸之声。

此时的红狐并无这样的兴致，她端坐着，凝望月光出神。

之前，她和小狐狸不辨方向，仓皇奔逃，只听背后扶光法师的脚步声时而近时而远，叫人心弦上紧促难当。她毕竟有伤，体力实在支撑不了多久。她想着和小狐狸分开逃走，让扶光老匹夫只追她便是。可是她一转弯，小狐狸立马机灵地跟上来。她来不及解释，只有恶狠狠地瞪它，再换一个方向，哪知它竟又紧追不舍。她想回头骂它，叫它滚蛋。可是力气这东西实在捉襟见肘，这边想要张嘴，腿上立马软了三分，更别提什么口出恶语了。

唉，逃命什么的果然痛苦，早知道还不如让那老匹夫抓她去炼丹，兴许还能炼出个火眼金睛来。

为今之计，只有跑到哪儿是哪儿了。

她们最终停下来，是因为小狐狸蓦地撞到一块石碑上，四脚朝天，昏厥过去。

红狐瞧瞧石碑，石碑上历历字迹都已模糊不清。她再看向身后，仔细闻听，紧张的心又悬到喉咙处。老匹夫不见了？她听不到任何脚步声，耳中只闻山林中传来的徐徐吟啸，野风吹散清歌一般，听得人长吁一口气来。

红狐化成人形，倚靠石碑坐下，静静等待小狐狸苏醒。她用手摩挲着那块石碑，忽然露出一丝轻松的笑容，又带着些许得意。她想：怪不得老匹夫忽然消失踪影，原来石碑的所在已是昙尘仙君的道场。莫说他是凡人，哪怕她乃是天生灵兽的碧眼红狐，也不敢轻易冒犯仙家圣境。今日她们误闯道场，暂时躲过一劫，至于会否因为冒犯仙君而获罪，她倒不那么担心了。事已至此，她还在乎什么呢？只有小狐狸，那幼弱温软的一团偎在身边时，才叫她重又感受到生的滋味，一种清晰彻骨的痛楚。

她受的伤远比她想象得严重。

小狐狸醒来，惊恐之间窜到石碑之后，小心翼翼地窥探四周。哪怕是一声虫鸣也能吓得它浑身的毛都炸起来。

红狐喊它出来，把它放在怀里，抚慰它。她告诉它那老匹夫已经滚得远远的，连那个小道士也没好下场。她还说不用怕，不多久就会送它回家去。她絮叨半天，忽地发笑，转而自嘲。她不知为何自己竟有这样大的耐心，去哄这只傻乎乎小家伙；也不知为何竟然开始贪恋它可怜兮兮的依偎。也许，她还开始嫉妒起姐姐，嫉妒往昔她所嗤之以鼻的所谓庸常凡俗的一切。

是的，她嫉妒，嫉妒得心疼，嫉妒得浑身失火一般地难捱。

“吱吱扭！唔——”小狐狸叫起来，两只小爪子笨拙地在她胳膊上按来按去，着慌得很。

她低头一瞧，那双小爪子染得通红。她摇摇头，断断续续地说：“不碍事，别碰。”

小狐狸显然无法摆脱担忧，小爪子努力按在那里，哪怕被鲜血浸得湿透。

红狐揭开它的爪子，“去去去，我还死不了”，然而又可怜它皱眉头的小模样，于是说道：“这有什么”，她平展手心轻轻一抹，狰狞的伤口瞬间消失得无影无踪。

小狐狸瞪大眼睛，瞧不出个端倪，又蹑手蹑脚地去碰了一碰。若不是衣衫上的鲜血犹在，它几乎以为方才都是幻觉。

红狐问它：“放心了？”

小狐狸发出呼噜呼噜的声音，就地打了个滚儿，沾了浑身的雪沫和草叶。

红狐一边笑它，一边强忍痛楚。她暗暗叹气：小傻瓜，那不过是障眼法罢了。

小狐狸四下里撒欢，又在她身边扑来跳去好几回合，许久也不见乏累。红狐却是累了，缓缓闭上眼睛。不到半刻，她又被那双小爪子推醒。小狐狸正扒着她的衣袖，露出那种焦急的神色来。她明白，它还是怕她就这么死掉。

天下间，谁不会死呢？凡人阳寿享尽，就会堕入地狱；神佛遇逢天劫，亦需蹉跎转世。哪怕是一块石头，也会有粉身碎骨的时刻。只有这个小东西不明白罢了。

然而，她并不想和它讲这些。她坐起身来，饶有兴致地逗它玩。这时候遥遥地传来一些声响，确切地说是喊声。小狐狸也察觉到了，伸长脖子，耸起耳朵细听。它稍稍迈出一步，希望能听得更清楚；它再迈出一步时，忽然兴奋地吱吱叫，尾巴也摇了好几下。

红狐见小狐狸就要窜出去，不知怎地，顾忌不上什么伤痛，上前把小狐狸捉住，紧搂在怀里。她气狠狠地说：“不要乱走！”

小狐狸越使劲挣扎，她越搂得紧实。

“那不是——不是你妈妈，不是她的声音。”

小狐狸好容易挣扎出来，急慌慌地去寻找那些声音，可惜已经毫无踪迹了。它折回来，冲着红狐呜呜叫。

红狐靠在石碑上，满不在乎地扶了扶略松的鬓角。葱白的手指划过，给脸颊带来一丝绝美的红润。“是你听错了。万一是那老匹夫使的诡计呢……”

小狐狸不理会她，又跑开去，眼巴眼望地等待那些声音再次传来。

它久久也不回头。

红狐气恼地盯着它小小的背影，甚至桀桀怪笑。她差些要丢些石子过去，教训一下它。可惜，她的气力不够扔那么远。

“我要死了！”她见小狐狸诧异地回头，“哼”了一声，说道：“天亮了你就滚，我才不拦你。”

天色已然微明。

小狐狸低着头，半晌才磨蹭到石碑旁边，离红狐大约五步远。红狐瞥了它一眼，不动声色，只嘴角动了动，似是而非的笑容。

她慢慢起身来，越过石碑。石碑的不远处有小桥流水，雾气氤氲。她先捧些水来解渴，又见水面的倒影里那张苍白的脸孔，不由嗤笑一声。眼角余光里，小狐狸正吐出粉色的小舌头呼哧呼哧地喝水。

“我美吗？”她坐起身来，一双笑眼端媚无比。

小狐狸吃惊地抬头来，小舌头舔了舔，似乎意犹未尽，下巴上还啪嗒啪嗒地滴着水。


	9. Chapter 9

红狐伸展腰肢，伏下身来，手臂像柳枝般探到小狐狸颌下。从远处瞧过来，恰可见丛生的荒草间一段身姿妖娆，一脉眼波流转，何等得勾人魂魄。然而小狐狸愣愣地舔了舔爪子，不作言语。

其实，以禽兽的眼光来看，大约只能勾起食欲吧。

红狐知道这是白费唇舌，却还是说道：“你还不懂，你不知道有多少人迷恋这副皮囊。那些凡间的男人，个个都说要和它长相厮守，至死靡他，个个都比那个臭道士更懂得它的美。我也相信终有一个人会比他更好，更值得我付出的所有。所以我一直在找，一直在找……”声音渐渐低沉。

或许是满含的热泪再也拘押不住，红狐平躺下来，凝望澄空。枯立的草茎棘刺一般包围着她，却又像守候。就像此刻的小狐狸，静悄悄地挨过来，端坐着不发一言。它尽管懵懂，想必也能感受到她的悲伤，所以又小心翼翼探出小爪子，触碰那行不可抑止的热泪。

她轻笑，继而大笑，泪水也更汹涌而出。她大放悲声，直至喉咙中再发不出任何声音。不知过了过久，她坐起身来骂道：“臭男人！臭男人！臭男人！”像是要宣泄胸中最后的郁愤。

“臭——”

红狐暂忍住悲痛，转头来看小狐狸努力张大的嘴巴。

似乎是得到了鼓励，小狐狸“啊啊”了几声之后，以清脆的声音说道：“臭——男人——”它大约从没有如此认真地学过一句人话，尽管它并不懂这三个字的含意。

红狐哑然失笑，笑声和着眼泪始终也止不住。她不知道究竟是忧伤更多些还是欣慰更多些，也许都不重要。她抚着小狐狸的毛耳朵，颤声骂着：“臭男人！”

小狐狸应声一般道：“臭男人。”

“臭男人！”

“臭男人。”

一边是悲痛欲绝，反生笑骂；一边是奶声奶气，煞有介事。

红狐终于骂得累了，她拭干残留的眼泪，喃喃说道：“我要走了。”她从颈间摸出一件通明的物件来，往小狐狸脖子上一送，见它慢慢消失轮廓，才又长吁一口气，说道：“改日，你见了那个臭道士，就替我狠狠骂一骂他，告诉他，我永生永世都不会再见他。”说完她袅娜地起身来，望见欲明的天际那一抹遥远的金色朝晖，似乎在迟疑，却忽然间消失了踪影。

小狐狸慌得吱吱扭吱吱扭地叫起来，它辨不清红狐究竟去了哪里，只能四处跑四处寻；隔一会儿它又回到原地，在荒草间扒拉，在流水里扑腾，甚至努力立起身，两只爪子使劲挠着空气，似乎那里有一面墙，正是那面墙把红狐藏了起来。

当第一缕朝晖投射到水面上时，小狐狸则懒懒地趴在桥栏边上，垂头丧气。

“咕——”怪异的声音打破沉寂。

小狐狸端坐起来，瞧了瞧空瘪的肚皮。在如此悲伤的时刻，竟然遭逢肚饿，实在是叫它为难。继而它又瞪大眼睛，慌张地东张西望。

满地的荒草乱石不见，取而代之的是绿草茵茵，春意融融。连它所在的白玉小桥也变换得彻底，竹节作阑干，青翠逼人，弯如角弓。走上一步，竟然咯吱咯吱乱响。小狐狸吓得秃噜滚了下去。刚滚下桥，头还晕乎乎的，突如其来“咪咕”一声怪叫，更是吓得它心惊胆战，嗖一声就逃窜开去。

碧玉般的草地陡然被高大的石阶拦腰截断。石阶前面，矗立着一方孤零零的山门。门楣上空有匾额，却无一字。小狐狸差点又撞上去。方才撞到石碑上，脑门上就被擦灰了一块，还没弄干净。它仰头瞧一瞧，只见石阶一层又一层，像刀山一般蔓延到半空，差点与天一线。顶端处，绰约可见巨大而飘逸的飞檐，又有铜铃悬于那黑魆魆的轮廓的尖端上，“铃——铃——”作响，似乎扑面来的一缕细细清风，可以驱散心中些许焦灼。

石阶并不甚陡，一层只有小狐狸半身高。于是，小狐狸一个跃身，轻盈地落在上面。它有些得意，愈加兴奋地往上跳去。只见它身姿舒展，行动翩然，长长的尾巴像芦苇在风中飘展。它偶尔停下来，张望一下，又像一团云轻轻停住，雪白柔软，煞是可爱。

石阶少说也有千层之高，一直通向遮住半天的巨大宫殿。宫殿左右分立两处偏殿，地势略为低矮。由石阶分出两路岔道，直通二殿。小狐狸气喘吁吁地来到青石铺成的空旷平地上，望着通往正殿的依然望不尽的石阶，顿时泄了气。“唔——”它转身想要折回去，可是来时的台阶弥漫着雾霭，一样让人望而却步。

它忽然闻到什么，鼻子耸个不停，似乎那种气味让它很是兴奋。它想也不想，就往左边的偏殿奔过去。殿内森冷，空无一人。它疑心自己来错了地方，想要退回去，只听“吱——嘎——”，悠长缓慢的声音传来，大殿的门竟缓缓关上了。它慌忙地扑上去挠个不停，可是哪里能如它所愿。它见对面的镂花木门又要缓缓合闭，噌地就飞过去，在门关上之前钻了出去。

偏殿后的有一条通往山腰的狭窄石径，小狐狸没有去路，只好沿路攀爬。小径通往又一处平地，平地上修筑一处四方房子。小狐狸使劲一闻，之前那股奇异的香味正从里面传来。它贸贸然就钻进虚掩的门缝里去。

迎面撞入眼帘的一座巨大丹炉，被置放在地上的太极图中央。青黑的炉体饰以五只螭龙张牙怒目，炉盖下火光通红，将炉体也灼成赤色。另有八座半人高的丹炉如星辰般分列在太极图四周。炉火熊熊，烧得整个屋子都如丹炉一般，让小狐狸热得难耐。可是，丹药的香味也正冲击着它的鼻腔，它使劲闻了一闻，几乎醉倒在地。

原来，寂春山上果然炼着一颗丹。不对，或许是很多颗仙丹。

门訇然大开，一个身影跨进来。小狐狸吓得一激灵，缩头钻到丹炉下面去。可是，丹炉下面太烫，几乎能把它熔化。它惨叫着钻出来，恰和来人打了一个照面。

来人身穿石青色道服，头束飘巾，脸孔尽管俊俏稚嫩，然眸中清明如寒冰，非红尘中人可及，俨然是一位仙家道童。那道童被小狐狸吓了一跳，继而喝道：“哼哼，偷丹的小贼——小毛贼哪里逃！”

丹房顿时陷入混乱。

道童急欲施展出十八般道术，教训一下小狐狸。小狐狸则上蹿下跳，一会儿扑乱了经籍，一会儿掀翻了笸箩。它见道童口中念念叨叨，又甩出一道符纸来，迅疾从桌案上跳下去，连番带倒了灯盏、陶壶以及一大包朱砂。它躲闪不及，被朱砂泻了半个身子都是。然后道符飘寻而来，稳稳当当地贴在了它的脑门之上。

定身符，定人定鬼定妖邪。

仙童嫌恶地拎起它的尾巴，说道：“一会儿有你好看！”


	10. Chapter 10

小狐狸保持着逃走的架势，被仙童拎在手里，只有眼珠还能转几下，瞥几眼左右。其实它所见不过是浮光掠影，因为仙童的步态如高风吹云一般，看似飘逸，却行得极快。不久，他们已然穿行至后殿。后殿门外，台基平敞。周围则山石耸峙，如虎牙一般护卫着森森殿宇。一股罡风吹面而来，吹得小狐狸风车一样地转了个圈。仙童则当风而立，举目远望，片刻之后，他从山石中择出一条小径，飘然前行。

可惜小狐狸不能做出任何回应，它只能直勾勾地往脚下一看。这一看，险些把心吓得跳出喉咙去。山有千寻，峭立于云烟之中。他们所行走的小径则如挂在山间的一条白练，飘然直下，又被沉沉云烟掩住去处。罡风愈加疾劲，吹得小狐狸的白毛都竖起来，骨肉结冰一般僵冷。

不知走了多久，小狐狸抬头一瞧，忽见云烟尽处，一座亭阁宛然而立。它不由吱吱叫了几声。仙童不解它意，只听它咻咻喘着粗气，不禁想：“走的是我，怎么反是它累成这样？”他们终于来到亭阁的所在，先跃入眼帘的是一丛翠竹掩映在玉阶之前，从亭中远望出去，则又是一片空茫无际。

仙童顺势捋了一片竹叶。小狐狸正思忖他要做什么，只见他穿过亭子，将竹叶从唇边一吹。竹叶随着这口仙气旋落在云海之上，瞬间化成一叶扁舟。仙童款款步上船去，又将小狐狸安置在舟中。

舟子无帆，却乘清风而行。

一路万籁岑寂。

以小狐狸有限的见识来看，这里大约离山坳很远很远了。

恐惧渐渐退却为害怕，害怕也悄悄松了拘束，困意在这时趁虚而入，蛊惑着小狐狸本就松懈的神经。它的毛耳朵勉强支棱着，耳朵尖儿则开始有些塌了；长长的黑胡子则先一步全垂下去，像是给抱在胸前的小爪子打了一挂虾须帘子；一双小黑眼睛还在负隅顽抗，但是天际云蒸霞蔚，何等壮丽，已落不到它眼里一丝一毫。

“当——”小狐狸脑门上忽然挨了一记敲打。

仙童拎它起来，先揭了符纸，又笑道：“你这小毛贼，胆子颇大，却不知有什么好事儿在等着你吗？”

小狐狸半懂不懂，大致明白不是什么好话。不过它睡了一觉，已记不起什么担忧惧怕。它边舒展一下筋骨，边拿眼睛四下一扫，登时目瞪口呆。

人间有词：“玉鉴琼田三万顷”，想必不过如此。舟下冰光照眼，不可逼视；与舟齐处，一枝枝菡萏轻摇，依随碧叶各舒姿态。待舟行至跟前，小狐狸好奇伸出爪子去挠，眨眼间，一枝枝又宛在略远处，只可观望了。

小狐狸微微失望，它又朝远处望去，花影绰约之间，似乎也有一弯舟子停驻。它吱吱叫了几声，听仙童说道：“休要出声。”它听懂了，不仅紧闭嘴巴，连头脸也蜷缩到舟沿儿之下。

舟子徐徐停住。只听仙童言道：“仙君”，然后又道：“碧虚见过南曜星君。”

先有人笑道：“这冰池的白蕖恰要开了，碧虚你真是来得巧。”

碧虚一听，欣欣然起来：“大幸大幸。听说五百年才打一次骨朵儿，开一次花，就让我赶上了。没想到，我竟然还托了人家的福。”

“怎么？”另一个声音响起。

小狐狸缩在舟沿儿下的耳朵渐渐竖直，可见那好奇心已然管不住了。

“仙君，今日又有偷丹之贼，却是个绝无道行的小东西。我觉得奇怪，就带它来了。”说完，碧虚低头瞧见早已露馅的小狐狸的耳朵，登时失笑。

“咦，竟是只小妖？”口吻中充满戏谑，是最先的那个声音。

碧虚伸手把小狐狸拎出来放到船头，说：“它倒不是只妖。”

小狐狸吓得缩头缩脑，只将眼睛眯开一条小缝儿。它的面前，确实停着一条小舟，一人立在船头，一人凭靠在船舷。船头上的人笑微微地端详着它，另外一个却忽然蹙起眉头。

那笑微微的人并不说话，拿眼睛瞧着船舷旁的人，神情透出十分的促狭。船舷边的那人，紧紧盯着小狐狸，陡然将杯中酒全部泼在它的脸上。

“哈哈哈——”

碧虚被这一泼一笑弄得糊涂了，他问道：“星君你笑什么——仙君，它——”

南曜星君笑得忙摇手，半天才说道：“不关你事，不关你事。”说完，他也挨在船舷边坐着，伸出手来掐指一算，道：“昙尘呀昙尘，机缘到了——”

原来船舷边的那人，正是昙尘仙君。

昙尘仙君不理会南曜星君的戏弄。他瞧见狼狈不堪的小狐狸，破棉絮一般伏在船头上，当即毫无保留地透露出十分的失望。

小狐狸被酒一泼，急忙抖了抖毛。它又见昙尘仙君斜靠过来，惊恐之余，弓起身子，喉中发出呜呜的警告声。

下一刻，小狐狸又被南曜星君拎到了怀里。只见南曜星君将它从头一抹，瞬时，它就如往常一般洁白柔软。

“我听说你那寂春山有灵兽碧眼红狐，想必它便是了。”

“这等白毛的红狐，还真是稀奇。”碧虚说道。

“天生异变，则地必有所应。说来，你归位也不过二百年，看来上天注定，清闲不可多享。”

待南曜星君一番故弄玄虚、弦外之音后，昙尘仙君忽然起身来，面上浮泛笑意。他径自将小狐狸拿来放到臂弯，仔细端详一番，笑道：“这等好皮毛，御寒甚好。”

他的话把南曜星君逗乐了，却把小狐狸吓得穷哆嗦起来。小狐狸尽力挣扎，可惜怎么都摆脱不了那双手臂，情急之下，它冲着仙君的手臂就咬了下去。

碧虚被它的举动惊吓到了，就要上前把它拽开。而南曜星君只抬了一下眉毛，就做出袖手旁观的架势来。

昙尘仙君见它几乎使出吃奶的劲道，眼眶都憋得通红，嗤笑一声，说道：“这等牙口，连我这一层薄衫也咬不破的。”他再一搭手，轻松地就将小狐狸拎起来，仰面放到怀里，故意瞧它龇牙咧嘴的丑模样。

小狐狸偏也不肯示弱，张牙舞爪，装腔作势。它觉出仙君的手臂有所松懈，趁势逃脱，跳落在船上。

南曜星君道：“真是失礼，你该送人家些见面礼才是。”说完，他就择了一株白蕖在手中，递与昙尘仙君。

昙尘先接在手上，叹息“暴殄天物”，才又说道：“送它也无妨，只怕它不敢收呢！”

果然，小狐狸一见仙君靠近，如临大敌，吱吱乱叫，叫着叫着，忽然就冒出一句清晰的人话来：“臭男人！”


	11. Chapter 11

冰池之域，陷入片刻的沉寂。

碧虚一副见鬼的表情；南曜星君则看向昙尘仙君，似笑非笑；昙尘仙君则自嘲地笑出声，他问道：“原来你会说人话。”

小狐狸严阵以待：“臭男人！”

昙尘俯身下去，问道：“你可知道什么叫做‘臭男人’！”

小狐狸简直要被吓得疯掉，把“臭男人”连番说了好些遍，发音越来越准确，声音却越来越沙哑。小黑眼睛里就要滚出泪珠来。

南曜星君缓移至小狐狸旁边，把它安放在怀里，说道：“看来它只会说这个。不知是哪个缺德鬼，怎么偏教了这么一句？”

昙尘仙君摇摇头：“竟然这么笨。”

南曜星君说道：“你可没得挑。再说，三界之中个个都能智周万物，只有这一个笨的，你也算是捡了便宜。”说着，他从昙尘仙君手中拿过白蕖，二指一捻，白蕖便离开指尖，亭亭地悬空着。渐渐地，白蕖愈来愈小，终于化出明珠般的光辉，随他指尖轻推，刹那消失在小狐狸的眉心。

小狐狸本来对南曜星君的温柔态度很是受用，稍稍放松防备，哪知那星君也是藏着坏心，不知给它弄了什么东西进来。它急乎乎地用小爪子去挠，挠得白毛脱了几根，眉头红殷殷的。这时，忽觉一股寒气自天灵处侵袭开来，先钻进血肉，再是骨髓。不消片刻，竟连颤抖都无力，只能发出低弱的哀鸣。

昙尘瞧也不想瞧小狐狸一眼，专注于赏鉴一朵朵半开的白蕖。

“它睡了。”

“我从来不知星君还有如此耐性。”昙尘戏谑道。

“我只费一时，有何难？你却要消磨七世。”

这一句换来的是昙尘将要入魔饮血的眼神。

南曜星君赶忙把小狐狸还他，说道：“还剩三世，快了快了。”

昙尘抚了抚小狐狸的脑袋，说道：“或许，不用七世，就能了结了。”

南曜星君本要问一问为何，却听碧虚在旁提醒了一句：“天鼓响了。”

昙尘仔细一听，自云间隐隐传来雷鸣一般的声音，便道：“清华殿上，想必已是众仙云集，你我又要迟了。”

南曜星君笑而不语，他从腰间解下一个锦囊，掷到半空。锦囊中依次跳脱出九颗亮星来，在天中排列成阵。顿时，冰池被灿烂星辉照彻得透底通明。

碧虚连忙眯起双目，他道行尚浅，还承受不得这等神光。

昙尘大笑道：“妙哉，恰好借这九星连珠一用。”

一星一台，一步万里，恰好延至南天门前。三人赶在众仙之后，施施然进入清华殿。

这日，贺的是玉镜、江灵二仙归位。

昙尘隐约记得十世之前在下界见到二仙的转世，她们同凡俗人并无两样，各自执著一份尘缘，即使摧心剖肝也决无悔意。哪知今日，她们终于斩断红尘，复归清净之境。只是，此时的她们若回顾往世，再见那番天荒地老、至死不渝的情意，不知会作何感触。

南曜星君与二仙交情甚殷，欢步上前祝贺。昙尘则怀抱着小狐狸，一眼瞧见月老快要拖地的长胡子，登时追了过去。

“仙翁慢走。”昙尘彬彬有礼，说道。

月老回头一瞧，呵呵一笑：“仙君有事？”

昙尘指了指睡得昏迷一般的小狐狸道：“它什么时候能化成人形？”

月老“哦”了一声，慢条斯理地从随身的袋子中掏出姻缘册，翻了两页，忽然想起什么似的，应道：“咳咳，仙君，老朽可不敢泄漏天机。”

昙尘微微一笑：“仙翁那里又缺金露仙浆了？”金露仙浆乃是一种仙酒，凡人饮之，必然魂迷千年，不僵不死；神仙饮之，则能神游六合九霄，无拘无束。

月老一听“金露仙浆”四字，顿时露出一种为难的表情来。“仙君，无论如何，老朽绝不会再泄漏天机与你的。”

“也罢，这回我不问了。”

月老暗暗放下心来。旁边的仙童则勾过头来问道：“什么金露仙浆？”月老忙敲了他一记：“多言！”

这时，昙尘觉得怀里的小狐狸似乎有了一点动静。

没错，小狐狸已有些清醒了。体内的寒气如芒刺一般从毛孔中慢慢散发出去，取而代之的是徐徐的暖意充满周身。它惺忪转醒，只见眼前晃动着一大捧银丝，直垂于地。一时间以为自己摆脱了那几个可恶的“臭男人”，兴奋地从昙尘怀中蹿到月老的长胡子上，顺着胡子往下滑去。

昙尘觉得怀里一空；月老则被小狐狸带得往前趔趄几步，幸而童子搀住，才未摔倒。

小狐狸滑到半路，却被月老的衣袖挡住，顺势溜入大敞的装着姻缘册的袋子里。那里，还有一撮赤绳。

月老一见，赶往把小狐狸往外倒出去，小狐狸也着慌着，蹬腿便逃。这一逃，本来利利索索的赤绳纠缠在它的后腿上，瞬间被扯出去老远。赤绳又绊得它呼噜噜滚在玉阶下，几乎滚成一卷红通通的线轴。

月老痛心的表情掩盖不住了。他见赤绳上迸射一线金光，霎时，三魂七魄吓得都要四散逃走。他忙叫徒儿帮忙，两人七手八脚，又是帖符，又是扯线，好容易才把赤绳都收回手中。

小狐狸懵懵懂懂地回头瞧了瞧月老，然而月老已经是老泪婆娑，絮絮叨叨起来：“又是个不省心的！整日里那些凡人拼命向老朽求个好姻缘，老朽已忙不停手。你们——你们这些做神仙的，本该庄重些，却怎么也来折腾老朽！整日不是添乱，就是哄骗老朽。金露仙浆老朽还敢喝吗，端的是迷魂药！”

昙尘仙君本来作壁上观，看小狐狸出丑，谁知它这祸事闯得有点过分，生生地让月老把矛头指向了自己。好吧，他确实用金露仙浆从月老那里骗来些真话，不过，难道他就没有满腹牢骚要往外倒一倒吗？

做神仙，哪里比做凡人容易！

玉镜、江灵二仙也走了过来，两位仙子不知发生了什么事情，只见月老仔细捋着赤绳，才道：“赤绳一乱，下界可就要出大事了。”

月老说道：“可不是？”他抬手指向缩头耷耳、眼睛溜圆的小狐狸，半是责备半是无奈地说：“若不是老朽及时替它解下，天下间将来的姻缘可都系在它一个身上了。不管男女老幼，草树禽兽、生人恶鬼，哪怕是成精的石头、麻绳都得追着它千年万载，除非它魂飞魄散才能了结。”

旁边的神仙都听得一股寒气冲顶。姻缘这个东西，绝不是好东西。

南曜星君最是个善心的神仙，他屈身下去，对小狐狸笑道：“小东西，什么灵通都无，倒是有闯祸的胆子。快，去给仙翁鞠躬认错，求他多包涵。”

小狐狸哪里听得懂，它见蓦地围过来这么多讨厌的“臭男人”，唯一想的就是逃跑。显然，它也只是想想，因为江灵仙子纤纤玉手已经围着它，把它托在掌中。

“臭男人！”小狐狸不客气地冲口而出。


	12. Chapter 12

江灵仙子被小狐狸无端指责，愣了片刻，将疑问的眼光落到昙尘仙君身上。昙尘仙君也察觉到周围各种微妙的眼神，本来置身事外的好心情全都化为乌有。南曜星君却还添了一句：“仙子莫怪，它是在说昙——”

昙尘适时地清清嗓子，阻止这位好友过分的献殷勤。他摆出一副淡然处之的模样，说道：“阿胡年幼，灵智未开，只会鹦鹉学舌几句，让诸位见笑了。”

南曜星君“咦”了一声，谁是阿胡？

江灵仙子却说：“我看，它这般伶俐可爱，一旦开了天窍，成仙指日可待。”

“可是，”玉镜仙子忽然开口，她别有深意地看了看昙尘，“多了一根赤绳相系——”

昙尘听到江灵仙子说到“成仙”，只觉暗合心意，忽又听到玉镜仙子提及“赤绳”，眉头上又染了几分厌倦。人间七世对于神仙来说，不过白驹过隙。可是，真正潜身其中，方知什么叫做一朝一夕一场空。他捞了四世的水中月，唯一收获就是脱胎换骨，重入仙界。可是，只要凡世尘缘一日未了，他这“仙”就飘不得，堕不得，只能算个“半仙”罢了。他一边想着，一边将目光落到江灵仙子手中那个傻呆呆的小东西身上，更加嫌弃起来。

月老这会儿端详着小狐狸的模样半天，方温和地说道：“仙君莫苦恼，依老朽来看，它的面相似有福星庇佑——”

昙尘微微一笑：“仙翁还会看禽兽之相？不知，仙相可看得吗？”

月老一愣，下意识地瞧了瞧昙尘笑里藏刀的面容，讪讪道：“时辰到了，老朽万事缠身——二位仙子，改日到我那里将姻缘理清，赤绳除去，就一切圆满了。诸位，老朽先告辞了。”

昙尘目送月老许久，这才很不情愿地从江灵仙子手中接过那个惹祸精；但见南曜星君又挨过来，将纤长的手指温柔地爱抚小狐狸的小脑瓜，更加不快起来。“碧虚，回寂春山。”

南曜星君恋恋不舍地说道：“为何这等心急？不如带它到我那里坐一坐。”

“不如把它送你？”

南曜星君不觉叹了口气：“仙君慢走，改日再会”，说完，决然行至二位仙子身边去了。

昙尘知他只是叶公好龙，故意戏弄他一番，也给自己一些宽慰。他低头再瞧瞧小狐狸，不知怎的，它又睡了。他懒得去叫醒它，任它僵着身子蜷缩在臂弯里。

这时，碧虚忽一振袖，自袖中涌出一股烟雾，在二人脚下弥漫开来。烟雾之中，赫然化出一只巨大的白鸟，只听它仰头清唳一声，瞬时舒展两翼，飘摇直下，一径出了南天门去。

“它——就是仙君七世的尘侣？”碧虚小心翼翼问道。

昙尘许久之后，才点了点头。“前四世，它分别投胎为四位女子，我们始终有缘无份，不能提前了却尘缘。这一世，我已成仙，它却堕入畜生道，真是造化弄人。若不是我一早从月老那里得来消息，不知又会经历多少波折才会遇到它。”

“所以，仙君决定和它——一只狐狸——在一起？”碧虚露出一种匪夷所思的表情。仙凡相恋倒也罢了，仙兽相恋，或许还要成婚，这实在是让他大开眼界了。

白鸟落到寂春山的刹那，昙尘幽幽说道：“我会——渡它成仙。”

碧虚极为赞同地点了点头，他想：“仙君怎么也不会爱上一只狐狸的。”

白鸟落的地方，正是寂春山的正殿。正殿前却不是空空如也，老跛子正恭迎昙尘仙君的归来，自昙尘回归仙位以来，这才是第二次回归寂春山。第一次他身边多了一个童子——碧虚，又开始炼那颗神秘的丹药。不知道第二次又会带回何等的惊喜。

同样满怀期待的，还有一只夜枭、碧眼红狐以及躲在隐蔽处的生怕红狐看见的那只饶舌喜鹊。

老跛子抬头来，见昙尘仙君一袭白袍无尘，依旧风姿卓然，顿时热泪盈眶。碧眼红狐一眼便看见仙君怀里的小狐狸，一颗心差些要破出心口去。她再三平稳情绪，刚要开口，却被夜枭抢先：“咪咕咪咕，竟然真是仙君！”那一身鸟毛激动地都竖了起来，活像只杂毛刺猬。

碧眼红狐狠狠瞪了夜枭一眼。夜枭识趣地闭嘴，他明明讨厌这只粗暴的狐狸，却总是被她的气势吓倒。他想，大约是自己修炼不够的缘故，而红狐自幼就能修习家传的八卦神功。提到八卦神功，那可是红狐的忌讳，因为每次她都会叉腰大骂：“老娘说了多少遍了，此八卦非彼八卦，都给老娘滚，要不然咬死你们！”他又想：“那几只毛乎乎的可爱的小家伙，可不要也学这泼狐狸才好。要不然，这仙山境界，一定被她带累坏了。想到这里，他终于觉得有些底气，回瞪了狐狸一眼。

昙尘仙君淡淡地扫过面前的几个，目光落在碧眼红狐身上，“阿薰，你来。”

“阿薰？”夜枭瞪直了眼睛，直到红狐又以凌厉的气势瞪过来，才有所收敛。

“已经很久没人这么叫我了。”红狐说话之间，幻化出一个袅娜的身影来。那个身影，竟与净月有些相似，眉眼间皆有傲霜之态。她趋步进入正殿，亭亭立在仙君身后。

正殿之中，陈设颇简，清冷异常。昙尘四周瞧瞧，也不甚满意。他从怀中取出一颗珠子，启唇轻吹一缕，珠子便沐浴在一股清气之中，渐渐生出如雾的光芒。继而，珠子缓缓升入殿顶，将柔和的光芒布满整个殿堂。此时，随着光芒展开的还有一应陈设，丝毯铺地，桌几环列于殿中一处方池，方池之中，盛开的竟是一朵朵冰池白蕖。

阿薰若有所思地看着这一切，“还和从前一样。”

昙尘回转身来：“你也没有变。”

阿薰定定地望着昙尘仙君，半天也不说话。凡人梦寐以求的长生不老，是神仙们从不发愁的事情。可是，日复一日地从清溪的倒影里看到自己依旧娇艳明媚的容颜，她也会期望自己能做那么一会儿庸常的凡人。那脸上会渐渐出现皱纹，发丝也被悄悄染白，从眯着的笑眼里看着身边的一切都跟着自己改变。然后死了，将一世的爱恨情仇都断然抛下，毫无牵挂地转世重生。

距离上一次会面，已经两百年了。想起往事，她和净月还是初生的小狐狸时，偶然闯入寂春山的结界之内，第一眼见到的就是昙尘仙君温和的目光。那时，寂春山只是一座荒山而已。昙尘允许她们随意进出，之后更多的妖怪精灵被吸引而来，而昙尘却在不久后悄然转世。这一走，沧海桑田，唯独寂春山变得越来越热闹。

“我变了，我比以往更知道要做什么。”她微微笑着，“你看，我身边多了几只小的，就像当年的我一样，懵懵懂懂。在下次天劫之前，我绝不会离开寂春山，希望能护佑着几个小家伙平安长大。”说完，莞尔一笑。

“看来，我要让你失望了。”

进殿之前，碧虚已将小狐狸接了过去。

“这都是定数。其实，我早有预感，它也算不得我的孩子。”她皱着眉，似乎每一个字都是违心的。“我生产之前，有一夜，月相奇异。我跟着出去看个热闹，就见一道银光从一颗亮星上分离出来，落在林子里，到处乱撞。我本来想躲开，可是腿脚慢了，最后就撞到我怀里，不见了。后来，我就生下了它。”

“你真的忍心让我带它走？”昙尘的语气不夹杂一丝感情。“它叫阿胡。”

“我和净月是不同的。”她说。


	13. Chapter 13

阿薰听到自己提到“净月”两字，先自沉默片刻。“她若能同那个凡人长相厮守也罢了，她却总也不甘心，流连凡间，牵扯那些虚无的情爱之事。到头来，伤心的唯有她自己。”

“我看她并不后悔。”

“她从小就是那么任性，像一片叶子非要跳进狂风里，哪里会去设想后悔。我和她大有不同，我只想守在寂春山，在这片世外之地安一个家，平静地过下去，就心满意足了。即使要舍去山外的世界，我都以为值得。”

昙尘仙君问道：“你付出的太多了，其实该到山外走走的人，反而是你。”

阿薰莞尔，“山外对我来说太陌生了，何况还有曾经遭遇过的那些噩梦。我知道一切困厄终会过去，就像当年我和净月本以为难逃天劫，哪知道还会有今日之清闲呢。可是，如果我的孩子们想要出山，我不会阻拦。”说着，睫毛垂了下来。

昙尘仙君原本并非要同阿薰叙旧，只是觉得要把小狐狸从她身边带走，未免有些残忍，便说些闲话来缓和气氛。哪知，却勾起了阿薰的伤心事。真是失口。同时，他也觉得阿薰确实是只不同一般的碧眼红狐，若是净月知道，当年阿薰不惜自绝性命，灵魂脱壳才能闯入结界，请求自己救下昏迷的妹妹，差点魂飞魄散，还会鄙薄她“冷心冷肺”吗？

两人各自若有所思，过了一会儿，还是阿薰先自开口：“仙君，还是怕我难过吗？”

昙尘仙君微微一笑。

“我不会逆天而行。”阿薰口吻坚定，眼神却黯淡下来。“仙君最好快些带它走。要不然——”语未尽，却已哽咽。

这时，只听殿外的碧虚惊呼一声：“站住！”接着只见一道白影蹿到高高的门槛上，艰难地要翻进殿里来。阿薰一见，眼眶登时红了。

“吱吱扭——”小狐狸激动地一通乱叫。它的两只小爪子挣紧抱住门槛，两条腿悬空着扑腾了几下，才好容易也蹬了上去。

昙尘仙君见它像团柳絮一样粘在门槛上，只觉十分得好笑。他又想到，自己这一世都要和这个小傻瓜有千丝万缕的瓜葛，就有些闷气。做神仙做到如此委屈的地步，他真是想要去找阎君好好说道说道。

阿薰不由自主地往前走了两步，又冷静地站住。她的脸上满是温柔的笑意，一双伸出去的手却只能不安地收回，紧紧攥在一起。她见小狐狸终于翻过门槛冲自己跑过来时，再也拘束不住身为母亲的满腔关爱。她将小狐狸一把搂在怀里，仔仔细细地端详，仿佛回到第一次拥有它时，心中涌起的全是满足和眷恋。

小狐狸哭得鼻子抽个不停，眼泪早都把阿薰的衣衫浸湿了。

昙尘仙君深觉自己有些多余，抬步就要走到殿外。

“仙君留步。”大殿里忽然响起阿薰的声音。

昙尘仙君以为她已经下定决心，就停下脚步。他回头来，见阿薰直直地站定，低头瞧着地上的小狐狸。小狐狸使劲仰头望着阿薰，时不时去抱一抱妈妈的脚踝。它显得那么小，只比阿薰的脚踝高一点点。

阿薰终于抬起头来，眼里已无泪水。她说道：“仙君，阿薰告退。”

昙尘仙君皱起眉头，暗暗叹了一口气。

他何尝愿做这等残忍之事？

阿薰再没看小狐狸一眼，就在须臾间消失了影踪。

小狐狸的爪子，扑空了。

“碧虚。”昙尘仙君嘱咐道：“带它去后殿。”

小狐狸慢慢地缓过神来，它避过碧虚的双手，拔腿往门槛处跑去。它努力地往上一蹿，结果却是摔在了地上。它连后腿都没能离地。碧虚被它的蠢样子逗笑了，上前去抱它。它“呜呜”地龇牙，转身又去扑门槛。几次三番，屡败屡战。碧虚不怕它跑掉，就索性瞧它出丑。

最后的一次，它摇摇晃晃地退后几步，头还没抬起来，就软软地趴在了地上。

碧虚见它半天也不动，过去一瞧，连声惊呼：“仙君，仙君，它——它——吐血了！”

寂春山的宫殿雄踞于群山之巅。高峰之外，尚有山坳深洞，涧流高瀑，奇花异草生长其间，烂漫无比。昙尘仙君在宫殿之外，又择风水明秀之地，另筑居所。绕过右边侧殿，有一条小径在高高低低的山腰上舒展开去。这条小径通向一处山坳，山坳中只围三面山陵，余下一面通向万丈悬崖；几条溪流由岫岩孔洞中流出，汇聚而成一汪幽潭。真是日丽风缓，土膏温润的一方宝地。幽池不远的山背处，奇木成林。枝叶青翠，间挂繁果。五色不一，煞是好看。昙尘仙君就在这片林间结屋架室，一丛藤廊竹屋随着岩壁走势构筑而成。每一坐卧之处，都精巧无比，叫人有鬼斧神工之叹。

小狐狸被安放在竹屋前的草亭里。碧虚正用幽潭里的水给它擦个干净。

“仙君，它好似是受了内伤。”

昙尘仙君端坐在亭侧的露台上，掐指算了半天，才开口说道：“它是被一股恶气所伤。好在它并非凡胎，自有元灵护体。恶气被挡住七分，余下三分透进体内。若不是它在山里周折许久，连番被惊吓，元气大伤，也不会抵挡不住恶气侵袭，将内伤引发。”

“竟然有人敢在寂春山放肆？”

昙尘仙君想起老跛子曾提起的钟陵山的扶光法师和弟子封寒。这两人大行捉妖一事，并无错处，只是无端搅扰他这仙山胜境，未免有些大胆。他也叫老跛子去冥府查这两人底细，发现他们几世为人，身家清白，都不是大奸大恶之徒。他以为大约是误会所致。只是净月被他们紧追不舍，此时也不知去了哪里，叫他好生担心。上界因为净月贪恋红尘，私毁仙籍一事，已然震怒，要抓她回去以儆效尤。依她那个顽固的性子，恐怕宁跳诛仙台，也不肯悔过。寂春山是他的封山，山中一草一木，一禽一兽，他都不可轻视。因而净月的事，他定然要尽力而为，这不仅是他的责任，也是为了阿薰。他转头看向毫无声息的小狐狸，蓦然地生出一分怜爱之心。

“仙君，我记得丹房里研过疗治内伤的药，我这就去取。”

昙尘摇摇头：“那药性烈，它太小，又无道行，承受不了。你再去取些潭水来。”等碧虚取来潭水，昙尘这才解下随身的小瓷瓶，在玉碗中谨慎地滴上针尖大的一滴，这才让碧虚喂小狐狸服下。

碧虚说道：“仙君好生吝啬，自我跟着仙君以来，只见您将这小瓶儿解下两次。”

昙尘仙君不理会他，起身踱到幽潭边去，看潭中一条条悠游的鱼儿，半天才回头说道：“等它醒过来，我们就可以离开了。”

碧虚顿时怏怏地皱起眉头来。


	14. Chapter 14

昙尘仙君所说的“离开”，是去人间修行。

仙家修行，最是繁难。在道场里打坐吐纳，只是筑基而已。更高的修行则是道场之外的身体力行。不过说是“修行”，又是“苦差”。作为寂春山的主人，需对山中的一草一木，一禽一鸟，都负着责任：解危济困，平息事端。这就要让碧虚的眉头拧上三拧。之前碧虚已随昙尘仙君去过人间一次，只觉恶气凛凛，喧声炙人，何况那些流落在外的惹祸精们又是那么得不省心。回到寂春山后，方如鱼儿入水，心神宁静，真是再惬意也没有的。

“仙君——”碧虚支支吾吾道：“听北海潮君说，十洲之上，发现了不夜星石。”

昙尘仙君似笑非笑地瞧着他：“炼丹不可心急。不夜星石虽是罕物，可若机缘到了，随取随得也未尝不能。待我们去罢人间，再去十洲也无妨。”

“若——若是迟了呢？”

“那就罚你陪阿胡一起修行。”

“啊——”碧虚连忙告饶。

正所谓“人世千载尽浮云”，对于仙家来说，更是如此。不日，昙尘仙君和碧虚就重返人间，来到这一座城池，名为郦州。百余年后，城池犹固，草木愈茂，周天的王气却始有消沉之象。待王气殆尽，则需改朝换代，又是一番血雨腥风的轮回。

“来得有些晚了。”昙尘仙君说道。

碧虚也看出一些端倪，不由瞪了怀中那只雪团子一眼。“都怪它。”

昙尘摇头笑笑。这厢屈指一握，手中凭空出现一把白宣纸扇。扇骨为紫，扇坠为青，扇面上则一尘不染。他在山上望了几番，忽然远走几步，将扇面往草木间一放。再拿出来时，扇面上渐渐现出寥寥几线墨迹。只见草叶舒展，花苞低羞。颜色浅淡，因显娇软柔嫩；墨线脱出，由是骨清绝俗。饶是碧虚不懂书画，也觉出十分好看。

昙尘轻摇了几下扇子，这才说道：“走吧。”

下山入城，已到正午。人间季候变改，正是槐风未歇，梅雨欲至的时节。日光之下，处处灿艳烁目。昙尘将纸扇挡在额前，凝神望着前面一座客栈。“仙客居。”

碧虚一脸迷茫：“这里是‘一窟鬼’？”

昙尘和碧虚索性走上前去看个究竟。只见柳荫之下矗着一幢重檐花楼，极为气派。门前人流不绝，多是商客旅人；也有车马来往，逗留门前。二楼上，一溜儿雕花小窗大开，仔细看过，可见人影绰绰，杯盘宛然。

二人来到门前，刚刚站定，小二就小跑迎来。他见昙尘仙君头束云样小冠，着玉色丝袍，外罩轻容一领。相貌之不俗，难以言说，既有儒生之雅，也具林下风采。再见碧虚，装扮作小厮模样，一样衣着鲜丽，怀里竟还抱着一只罕见的白狐。当下心中有了考量，他开腔道：“二位客官，请里面上座。午间晴热，小店备有解暑的小酒凉菜。且坐一会儿，歇歇脚，岂非美事？”

碧虚不为所动，只是问道：“这里原来不是‘一窟鬼’吗？”

小二愣了愣神，马上又满脸堆笑：“客官把小的问倒了。小的才来店中不久，并不知这里的来龙去脉。不如二位先到店内小坐，小的再去问过主家，如何？”

昙尘见他这等机灵，便道：“好个小二。去坐坐也无妨。”他边说边抬头来，若有所思地看了一眼头顶的丝丝柔条。

小二引着两人来到二楼雅间。不久店家就前来见礼，言说那先前叫做‘一窟鬼’的客馆早已关门大吉。六十年前，店家的祖父买下这处房产，稍加整修，就开了这家“仙客居”，方便行旅之人食宿。店家又殷勤介绍几道佳肴，方才退下。

碧虚等店家一走，就忙不迭地说到：“果不其然。当初我看那‘一窟鬼’也撑不了几日。且不说名字瘆得人发慌，店里的客人还有多半不是人，鬼啊妖啊都来搅合，店家脾气也不好，可不得关张嘛。”

昙尘说道：“难道‘仙客居’就住的全是神仙？”

“这里也——”

“何止是有，还有些相当厉害的。”

碧虚的俊脸顿时兴奋起来：“仙君为何不去捉了他们？”

昙尘忍俊不禁，接着要打趣几句，提起这个童儿捉妖不成反被塞到水缸里的傻事，却听他怀里“咕”了一声。这下，碧虚也笑了。

小狐狸自受伤后一直喝幽潭之水疗养，为的是把体内脏污之物全数排出。碧虚又生怕它再出差错，只给一颗野果吃过。这时闻见了酒菜的香味，哪里还能忍得住。五脏庙里恨不得再长出一张嘴来，饕餮一番。

小狐狸从碧虚怀里跨到桌上。方才它躲在碧虚怀里，是有些害怕。它在寂春山时，从未见过这么多人，未听过这么多声音，更不知山外竟有这么多光怪陆离之象。这会儿，只剩下他们三个，它才稍稍大胆起来。它耸动鼻子，小心翼翼地去闻桌上的酒菜，越闻越饿，也越是疑惑。这些东西明明散发出花花草草的味道，却又不是花花草草的模样。一丝丝，一颗颗，一片片，堆在盘里。它又要用爪子去挠一挠，忽然看见昙尘仙君伸出手来，吓得往后一跳，又龇起白刷刷的小牙。

它对仙君的态度，大约存着七分害怕，三分仇恨。好感是一点也无。

昙尘仙君只是挪了挪茶碗，将扇子放在桌上。

小狐狸这才放下心来，往前迈出一步。

碧虚见昙尘仙君只顾望着窗外，不知在看什么，半晌也不说话。他闲极无聊，眼珠一转，便转到小狐狸身上来。他倒了满满一杯甜酒，送到小狐狸嘴边，费力哄它喝了半盏。

酒虽甜，到底还是酒。小狐狸只顾口渴，又贪甜味，不小心喝得多了。后劲不久就上来，头昏眼沉，权把左腿当作右腿，右腿又作左腿。走起来，磕磕绊绊，一下栽到满盘野菜之中。刚抬起头，一爪子又按在几颗花生米上。右腿急忙一蹬，索性连青瓷酒壶也踹倒。酒哗啦全泼在碧虚身上。

碧虚懊恼地离开桌边。

昙尘仙君这时转回头来，款款地拎起扇子，以免被酒沾污。他摇头笑道：“聪明反被聪明误。”

碧虚不停擦着衣襟，对小狐狸横眉瞪眼。昙尘仙君却又站起来，见杯盘狼藉，甚是难看。再看小狐狸犹如在酒里泡过，耳朵上竟还搭着一根菜梗，也不禁皱起眉头。他从袖里抽出一方净白的罗帕，覆在小狐狸身上，对碧虚说道：“去喊小二来，把账结了。”

碧虚百般不情愿地抱起小狐狸，问道：“我们不住在这里？”

“晚上，我们再来。”昙尘先行走出雅间去。

“晚上——难道这里另有玄机？”

“什么玄机？这等风和日丽，怎么好在客栈里打发？郦州最不缺的便是嘉山秀水——”说话间，二人来到门外，蓦地被扔了满身的柳叶。抬头一瞧，只见门前那棵大柳树上的树杈上，几个顽皮的小童一边攀爬，一边肆意捋下柳枝，扔向行人。只一会儿，树下就一片狼藉。

昙尘仙君忽然走到树下，含笑着拍了拍树干，转身离去。


	15. Chapter 15

仙客居正对着一座枫荻桥，小桥如乌篷，俏影依依，映在悠悠荡荡的河面上。白日里，河面上舟子来往，不是到埠上岸，就是启程远行。船埠正在重重柳荫底下。因而，仙客居实在占了天大的地利。白日里，往来客商、游人一眼望见这消闲又便利的地方，不由得纷至沓来。傍晚之后，船埠处的喧闹消歇，整个郦州也渐渐蒙在月色的纱笼里，寂寂悄悄。

时下州治松弛，城里城外都有些不安稳。郦州虽无宵禁之举，百姓们却怕遭殃，天一黑，就少有人出来走动。店铺生意大多也萧条，都早早关了门。偌大城中，只有一个地方例外。

此夜，轻云蔽月。

夜风中飘来一团绒球般的亮光，约摸铜钱大小。亮光在黑魆魆的枫荻桥上起落不定，缓缓地过桥来。

后面，又跟来一大团白乎乎的影子。那团影子不像亮光那般飘忽，更像是一只活物。看它贴地小跑，偶尔蹿上一步，猛扑几下。眼见着就要挨到亮光，每次又都失败，亮光飘得更远。它也并不灰心，停下来，身子放得低低的。它见亮光忽然停在一处，似乎被什么挡住了。这次不敢冲动，先小跑几步，待快到跟前，才奋力扑过去。

半夜里只听“吱嘎”一声，接连“吧嗒”声震耳，它又扑空了。不仅扑空了，还整个在地上滚了一圈，滚得头晕眼花。

“狐狸！”

一股醉人的酒气扑鼻而来。

小狐狸抱着一条凳子腿呆呆转醒。它的毛耳朵首先将所有细微的响动纳入，它听到不少喁喁私语，还有屏住的气息。它抬头来，黑眼睛一睁，又赶忙闭上。这里灯烛辉煌，太亮了。况且，竟然还有那么多人，大约超过五个。

渐渐地，脚步声多起来。它察觉到那些脚步声冲着自己而来，赶忙往桌子底下躲了躲。可这也挡不住那些好奇的眼光。他们弯下腰，拿着烛火照过来，烛火把他们的眼睛都照得发亮。

小狐狸感觉到极大的危险。它猛地把腰一弓，绒毛炸起，白森森的小牙露出来。小爪子也极尽锋利，在地板上挠出几条浅浅的印子。

“好凶。”

“这么小，皮毛倒是不错。”

“看这牙口，恐怕才几个月大。”

“竟然没一点骚味，闻闻，怕不是狐狸吧。”

忽然有一个人插话进来：“这不是白天那个俊俏小厮怀里抱着的？”

又有人说道：“青浅兄，来的都是客，你我也敬它一杯如何？店主，上酒来。”

“焰山公子真会说笑，它一个毛崽子，哪里会喝酒？”店主哈哈笑起来。

不过，酒杯还是递到了小狐狸面前。

小狐狸小心翼翼地闻了一闻，香是不假，可是早先它已吃过一次亏，昏沉了好久，晚上才醒过来。这回，它再不肯受欺哄，瞅准桌下腿脚间的空隙，伶俐地钻了出去。

“它跑了——”

“别让它跑——”

店内桌椅响动，杯碗相碰，叮叮咣咣了一阵，好不热闹。小狐狸则直接往旮旯儿钻去，可惜旮旯儿处久也没打扫，灰尘直呛得它打喷嚏。它边打着喷嚏边又从重围中逃走，直到它抱住一只青缎鞋，毫不客气地在上面印上两个鲜明的小爪印。

它心虚地挪了挪爪子，于是鞋面上又多出一个稍浅的印子。它的爪子湿透，还沾了足够的灰尘。

“青浅兄，看来它不怕你。”那位焰山公子笑道。

小狐狸仰头瞧去，面前的人实在高得望不到面孔。它移开爪子，又要逃走。

一声“定”飘飘入耳，起初听来是轻不可闻，谁知入耳之后，便像霹雳一般，在天灵处炸开。它身子猛然一僵，仰面倒在地上。

“它——死了吗？”有人凑过头来问。

一位绯衣公子笑眼微眯，打趣道：“邓公子，还没尝过野狐狸肉吧？”

邓公子顿时也把眼睛笑成一线：“没——没尝过这么嫩的。”

“邓公子是吃家，今天可以露一手了。”说完，绯衣公子逍遥地就近坐下。

邓公子被这几句话撺掇地兴致高涨起来，袖子一捋就掐向小狐狸的脖子。哪知错手探到小狐狸的未合的嘴巴里。“哎呦呦——”他顿时鬼哭狼嚎起来。

绯衣公子大笑而饮，毫不收敛。旁边几位食客，也趁机起哄，嘲笑起来。

有人拿扇子挡开那只被咬出几个牙印的胖手，慢条斯理道：“如此罕物，还是还给主人吧。”

邓公子眼睛眨了半天，才将眼泪忍回去。他抽抽鼻子道：“本公子——本公子不能白被咬了！”

店家看着店里被祸害得一片凌乱，忙叫小二收拾一番。他见那位绯衣公子又要上去逗邓公子，赶忙擎了酒壶，挨过去：“焰山公子，来尝尝我这新酒”，好歹给劝回座去。邓公子是个老实人，脑子虽不灵光，舌头却有一等一的天赋。凡是店里经他尝过叫好的酒菜，都会名动一时，引得客似云来。所以，渐渐地，他就不免有些偏护着。至于那位青浅公子，常穿着一身碧水般的衣袍，风仪洒落，翩翩不群。这几年来，他、焰山公子和邓公子常来仙客居小坐。焰山公子形容俊美，颇能勾得人眼前一亮。邓公子有些傻气，可也有食客愿意同他闲聊，品鉴吃食。唯独这位青浅公子不苟言笑，待人接物，寡淡如水。一来，就正襟危坐，谁也同他搭不起话来。

店家正想着，眼前闪过一道寒光。原是邓公子竟然抄出一把刀，朝着小狐狸的肚子就戳下去。

“慢来——”他的心吓得要跳出去。

城里的惯例，一入夜，店铺就都陆续关了门。他却可惜晚上的生意，只把门栓虚搭着。每晚，也都不缺生意，店里店外的客官，零星着来，零星着去，总算前半夜都没闲过。他也乐得晚睡一会儿。谁知今天是怎么回事，生意不仅清冷许多，半夜还闹了这滑稽的一出，真叫人吃不消。

可他哪里拦得住，邓公子一膀子就能把他抡晕了。还是青浅公子眼疾手快，二指如电，夹紧刀刃。不过最厉害的，还是他那双眼睛，初一瞧波澜不惊，却让触及的人不由自主地畏缩。

“它的主人来了，你还是找他算账吧。”

焰山公子不悦道：“柳兄，你今晚好似有心事。”

青浅公子微微一笑：“店主，将门大开，我有朋友来了。”

众人齐齐朝着门外瞧去。

枫荻桥上，渐渐又现出一星亮光来。那是一盏风灯，昏黄的灯光照出两个人的行迹。那两人，正朝着仙客居而来。


	16. Chapter 16

昙尘仙君和碧虚来到仙客居门前。碧虚站定，挑着灯笼站过一旁。昙尘仙君则撩起衣摆，跨进门内。店内稀落地坐着七八个客人，此时全将疑惑的目光投来。其中一人，那位青浅公子慢条斯理地从桌后踱出，优雅见礼：“公子夤夜来访，莫不是闻到了店里的酒香？”

店主和小二听到青浅公子张口，才回过神来。小二利索地把桌椅仔细掸了掸，忙招呼昙尘仙君坐下。店主也上前去，口中说道：“公子午间来过的，这会儿想再吃些什么？”

邓公子向来对陌生人毫无兴趣，因此只抬头片刻。焰山公子则在昙尘仙君就近的桌子边稳稳坐着，半晌才问道：“不知公子尊姓大名，仙乡何处？”

昙尘仙君道：“在下姓谭，单名一个尘字。”

焰山公子一阵发笑：“恕在下冒昧，听起来好像一支什么掸子，所到之处，尘土飞扬。”

店主对焰山公子爱调笑人的秉性深为了解，却从来也没见过今日这般冷眉冷眼。他想着千万别再出什么岔子才好。好在那位青浅公子容色如常，邓公子更是善解人意，只顾喝酒吃菜。

青浅公子走过来，在昙尘仙君面前坐下，手里擎着一壶酒。“谭公子，实在好久不见。”

“是啊，连这好酒也久久未见了。”说完，昙尘仙君将面前酒杯饮尽。

“还能品出旧日的滋味吗？”

“旧滋味，不若旧日好友更让人开怀。”

青浅公子听罢，摇头笑笑：“是么？谭公子，在下柳樊。樊者，公子可能解吗？”

昙尘仙君自然明白这个“樊”的含义，知其心中怨气丛生。然而，他无能为力。他说道：“心结未解，这一字恐怕也难解。”

小二听得一阵挠头，店主也皱起眉头，表示十分听不懂。

焰山公子蓦地走到碧虚身边，瞧着那只绫罗竹骨扎起的灯笼，说道：“哼，半夜三更挑着这白幡一样的灯笼到处走，真是晦气。店家，你说是也不是？”

店主不好得罪任何一位客人，只赔笑道：“哪里哪里。”

昙尘仙君却说道：“公子有所不知。”

“愿闻其详。”焰山公子道。

“往日，郦州曾有‘香灯闹月’的风俗。每到月明星稀之夜，多的是兴致不俗的公子美眷，亲挑一挂燃起香膏的小灯，从枫荻桥上结伴而过。店家，你说是也不是？”

店主已经恨不得能逃离这唇枪舌剑的氛围，“是啊是啊。几位公子慢聊，我有事先去后厨看看。”说完，一溜烟地走了。

“谭公子真会说笑，今夜明明是黑咕隆咚，哪里来的月明，连颗星星都没有呢。”

店内登时起了一阵哄笑。

昙尘仙君端着一杯酒走到门外，说道：“那就怪了，我这酒杯中却映着一轮明月，几颗星子，却是为何？”

焰山公子眸中的敌意顷刻被激发出来。

青浅公子也步到门外，“那就借来一用吧。”说完，他拿过酒杯，朝半天一洒。渐渐地，夜风吹开蔓延至天际的轻云，一轮圆月登时照彻寰宇。霎时，店内的灯烛都黯淡了下去。

一阵喧呼自三人背后响起。“啧啧，真美。”“怎么忽然变天了，莫不是有法术？”“法什么术，我看只不过是凑巧罢了，又不是变了个月亮出来。”有人吃吃发笑。

昙尘仙君说道：“两位，可有兴致挑灯夜游吗？”

青浅公子说道：“如此美事，自然同行。”

焰山公子冷言道：“看来我也要附庸风雅一番了。邓兄——”

邓公子从满桌酒菜间睁开一双小眼睛，说道：“那——我也去吧。”他丢下几个银锞子给小二，歪歪倒倒地就摸出门去。

碧虚挑着小灯走前，四位公子随着灯影轻悄地越过了枫荻桥去。

桥外，是一片浩漫无际的水面。月光潋滟，美不胜收。

碧虚将襟袖轻拂，只见几道银光潜下水面，将一幢画舫的轮廓从月光水影中渐渐托出，少时便真真切切地映入眼底。碧虚恭敬说道：“几位请。”

焰山公子当仁不让，如一道火焰掠过水面，直奔河心画舫而去。邓公子有些笨拙，踩得水花乱溅，倒也还跟得上。青浅公子说道：“那我先走一步”，一条柳枝落在水面，如浮桥般载他稳稳渡去。待他们三个登上船板时，昙尘仙君和碧虚早已等在花厅之中。一张八仙桌，布的是仙浆玉露、灵果芸芝。邓公子一见，眼睛都放光了，毫不客气地坐下，径自斟了一杯酒来品。焰山公子冷冷一笑：“昙尘仙君，真是让我等自惭形秽。”

昙尘仙君对焰山公子的屡次讥讽都听在心里，他自然也知道内里情由，为今之计，只能一笑而过。他看向青浅公子，说道：“柳兄久在樊笼，昙尘并非漠不关心。今日重邀相聚，就是想续一续往日之谊。”

青浅公子按杯不动：“酒已无往日之滋味，人也不同。仙君道行高深，早已看破红尘魔障，哪里会执著于此？”

“那么，柳兄又在执著什么？”

“仙君，大可开门见山，你这是要慧剑斩情丝吗？”焰山公子咄咄逼人。

“正是。”

青浅骤然锁紧眉头：“仙君，你当日说过，若我同天庭作对，绝不会站在我这一边。我也说过，为了薛莺，我什么都可以不要。我已经吃到了你们的苦头，元神被困在桥边的柳树里不得自由，只能在方圆百里内走动。难道，这样还不能放过我吗？”

邓公子被青浅狠厉的口气惊吓到了，他瞧了瞧仙君，慢吞吞地说道：“仙君，薛莺姑娘就像我爱吃的酒菜，哪怕下一口没的口福再吃，也要把这一口吞掉，能吃多少是多少。”

昙尘仙君也知道一时说服不了他，他缓缓站起身来，走到船舷边悬着的那盏灯笼边去。灯笼被江风一吹，骨碌碌地转起来。白生生的灯罩上渐渐以墨线勾出一幅幅精巧的画面来。青浅一眼望去，登时愣在当场。

“薛莺！”他几乎声泪俱下。

风停住，灯笼也停下来。正对着青浅的恰是一幅白描的仕女图画，那双眉眼含情，那丛绿鬓如云，那抹笑唇莞尔，那袭衣裙飘然。他将灯慢慢转动，所见的一幕幕，几乎都如刀子在他的心头刻画。他和他的薛莺，就是灯上画中经历过悲欢离合、永难相偕的一对怨侣。

“两心俱被暗丝牵，暂觉欲归还是恨。莫问。有情谁信道无缘。”

有情谁信道无缘？青浅苦笑。他不信，不愿信，永远不信。

说起来，像是无聊文士们信口杜撰的狐鬼故事，他却因此断送了整整千年道行。


	17. Chapter 17

柳青浅原本是一株柳树。暮春的柳绵乘着东风之力，扎根在寂春山的荒郊野径之边。那时昙尘还未成为寂春山的主人。在起初的几十年里，他一直懵懵懂懂，只顾春来吐芽舒叶，秋去叶落条枯。直到一日，一个和尚前来捉妖，将一只鼠妖收到敲起来当当响的黑乎乎的物件里去，他才知道原来那只田鼠已经有三百年的法力，几乎与和尚打个平手。他也才知道，身边原来有那么多所谓妖怪，法力有强有弱。等到和尚走后，这些修炼的妖怪风一样地全搬了家，以至于这荒郊野外更加荒芜起来。他在这里待了快一百年，忍不住也想换个地方。可惜，他除了开了一些灵智之外，别无所有。

不久，田鼠妖逃了回来，奄奄一息。它在柳树旁边待了一会儿，不知怎么，就将绿豆一样的小眼睛盯到柳青浅身上。它忽然变化起来，变成一位黄发黄须、矮小佝偻的老者，它将一颗闪亮亮的珠子硬是推入柳青浅的元魂所在。霎时，柳青浅觉得被什么狠狠搡了一把，从柳树之中飘了出来。然他只是青波一样的影子。田鼠的爪子一伸，又将一颗赤红的丹药塞入他的口中。丹药少时便在他身上点燃一团团火焰，火焰最终将青波吞噬。柳青浅在忍受了最大的痛苦之后，奋力从火焰中跳了出去，这一跳，惹得田鼠拊掌大笑。“成了成了！”

柳青浅仇恨地瞪着它，半天才发现自己竟然化为人形，且一丝不挂。之于妖来说，是没有什么裸奔的羞耻感的，他只觉得有些冷飕飕，想蜷缩起来。

“是个男形。老夫再送你一身衣裳吧。”田鼠伸爪一抓，周围的野草差些被捋个精光。也不知它动了什么手脚，野草轻柔地附在他的身上，渐渐地垂下去，一会儿，就变成一件摸起来极为柔滑的衣衫。柳青浅从他仅有的见识中得知，这是一件书生的儒衫。

田鼠像是完成了一件毕生的愿望，自鸣得意起来。它对柳青浅说：“我会教你几句浅显的口诀，这样你可以四处走动，又能保护自己。你去白鹭池找我师兄，他会助你修炼的。”

柳青浅结结巴巴地问：“你——帮我是——为——”

“哈哈哈，我就是要气死那个老和尚。他说我为凶作恶，要我改邪归正，和他一起去打坐念经。老子才不想当个破木鱼，敲敲敲，还不如把脑壳敲碎了投胎去。我趁他大意，偷了他收妖得来的一颗鼎天珠，一颗内丹。我逃得辛苦，元神快被他打散了，这些东西于我无用，索性送与你。内丹可助你元神稳固，鼎天珠则能助你铸炼肉身。你从此也有了四百年道行。改日，那老和尚要是见到你，肯定会气得七窍生烟。哈哈哈！”田鼠笑得愣是呛出一口血来，它也不管，肆无忌惮地大笑。它扔给柳青浅一本书册，就蹒跚迈开步子，竟是往逃来的方向走去。

于是，满腹疑惑的柳青浅呆呆地抱着书册，在柳树下冷静了很久。直到深夜，月亮升到半空。

自这一夜起，一切都有些不同了。他能看到脚边不时跑过一队蚂蚁，蚂蚁间窃窃私语，要去打劫谁家蜜罐子，据说是极品槐花蜜，听得他也想去尝一尝。他还能听到半空里翅膀掠过的声音，他想抬头瞧一瞧，冷不防有什么东西撞到柳树上。既然柳树是他的原形，他自然也有感觉。那双手冰冷刺骨，指甲几乎要嵌到树皮里去。柳青浅很不舒服，就对紧抱着他的黑影说：“麻烦——你——你松开些。”

黑影登时怪叫一声：“鬼啊！”

一时间梆梆声乱响。柳青浅见两张白森森的脸轻飘过来，一把揪住那个黑影。原来是两个白脸穿着黑袍子的怪物。其中一个恶声恶气地说：“鬼——你就是鬼——都死透了，还记得吗？”

“死性不改，快走！”另外一个说完，又敲起梆子来。

柳青浅听得寒毛倒竖，不免要求他们别敲那劳什子。

“那你跟我们去地府？”原来是勾魂的鬼差。

柳青浅立马闪得远远的。

第二天，风和日丽，他就动身前往白鹭池。一路上都很顺利。只有那本册子，让他无计可施。于是，去往白鹭池的大道上，小径边，出现了一位身穿儒衫的年轻公子，拿些一本书册，不断地问：

“老丈，可认得这个字吗？”

“兄台，我不懂这句话……”

等他走到白鹭池的时候，书册的内容还没弄明白，之前只有打招呼水平的人话倒是熟练精进了许多。

白鹭池有一只成精的白鹭。白鹭瘦骨伶仃，穿着霜白的衣衫，在水边款款坐着，翻几页书。旁边，摆着一张小桌，一副茶具，茶碗里茶香扑鼻。柳青浅一眼看见，就崇拜起来。白鹭早知道他要来，直接叫他去池子里泡着。柳青浅以为这就是修炼的开始，毅然决然地跳进去，哪怕泡得浮肿，也咬紧牙关坚持着。不知道多少天后，白鹭终于喊他上岸，递给他一套簇新的衣衫，说道：

“我不教邋遢人，妖也一样。”

柳青浅愣了一愣，原来，白鹭是嫌弃他太脏。

白鹭说，修炼到多高的境界并不重要，重要是知道自己要什么。比如，白鹭虽有七百年道行，法力却很一般。他并不介意这些，他只喜欢每天坐在池边，看一看书，品一品茶，遇上一两个有缘人，谈笑风生，仅此而已。

“那然后呢？”柳青浅问。

“然后？呃，等死。”白鹭说完，就念了几句口诀给他，叫他自己去领悟修炼。

山中岁月蹉跎过。百年后，经历了无数次走火入魔的柳青浅已经能自如地使用法术，和前来骚扰白鹭的小道童们打架。白鹭目睹他每一次胜利后，都让他在池子里泡上几天，再喝一碗茶。等到他喝了二百四十九杯茶后，白鹭赶他走了。白鹭皱着眉头说：“你再打他们，他们都不来了。”

柳青浅听不懂他的话。

白鹭又说：“去人间吧，那里多的是你没见识过的。你修炼的是仙术，往后是成仙还是继续做妖，都不用告诉我。”

成仙，自然是成仙。柳青浅暗暗下定决心。

白鹭说的没错，他没见识过的东西太多。尤其是，他从没见识女人。

这并不是说，他没见过任何雌性，而是他见到了薛莺。那是第一个，让他强烈地意识到自己雄性本质的女人。

他自然还不知道，女人和成仙是水火不相容的。

那一日，一幢画船停在江心，柳青浅、焰山公子和邓公子三人则在船厅内把酒尽欢。一早起来，高空爽净，江中多有游船。不一会儿，云头峰聚，转眼又要落雨，江风也愈加狂烈。江中船只多早早避开风头，停到渡口，唯独他们不为所动。正在酒酣耳热之际，他们忽觉船身猛然晃动起来。几声惊恐的呼叫更是盖过了风声，传入耳中。

柳青浅往外一瞧，原是一只乌篷客船承受不住风力，生生撞到画船上。惊呼声中，似有女眷。


	18. Chapter 18

眼见着客船就要被风浪翻覆，柳青浅当即弹出一片柳叶。柳叶一潜入水底，就化成一大片碧绿的阴影，如手掌般微微托住客船。客船的摇晃终于稳当了些。这时，柳青浅再用柳叶变化出三个人形来，一名船夫，两名仆从。人影刚一落地，两名仆从就对客船喊到：“船家，快靠过来！”

一番惊惧和忙乱之后，画舫上的厅中多出三个人来。客船的船夫刚解下蓑衣，就对柳青浅千恩万谢。另外的两位姑娘，衣着简朴，都包着一方灰青的头巾。想是太过慌乱，头巾有些松垮，头发也散了几缕，将脸遮了半边。个子稍矮的姑娘先说道：“多谢几位公子救了我和小姐。”

与此同时，最后的那位姑娘稍侧着身，她轻缓地将头巾除去，又稍微理了理发丝，让自己看起来不太狼狈。然后，她款款走上来，道了一个万福，将感激之言再说了一遍。

“姑娘不用客气。”柳青浅说道。

姑娘苍白的脸色此刻晕着两朵胭脂色，气息也未完全稳定。她长着弯眉杏眼，双唇如花苞一般，抿着一丝笑意，又显出几分羞态。平心而论，这位姑娘只算中人之姿，柳青浅早也见过所谓人间绝色。然而，偏是她与他相望的那一眼，就注定了从此后他们难解难分的缘分。

“奴家姓薛，薛莺。”

“请坐。”

邓公子对女色不感兴趣，吃饱喝足，就要走去厢房大睡。焰山则是个偏爱看热闹的，开口便逗两位姑娘高兴。柳青浅向来拙于言辞，只是偶尔望着薛莺笑一笑，却将芳名在心底暗暗念了多遍。

船不久靠岸，那时风停云散，水面的震荡也渐渐平息。柳青浅决意送两位姑娘回家。原来薛莺家里出了变故，不得已带着丫环坐船到郦州投亲。那位亲戚乃是城中的富户，也是薛莺的舅父。

柳青浅想：“难怪街边庙里，求签算卦的多爱求问一番姻缘。可知一旦撞见合意的那人，怎是一番心魂恍荡，不可自拔！”

“修炼成仙，最忌情根难除。”焰山冷冷地说。

“为何？”

焰山却摇摇头，走开去。

柳青浅毕竟还是妖，不愿守那些人间的“金科玉律”。他知道薛莺身处深闺，不可随意出门走动。他便忽然出现在薛莺身边，几次将她吓得惊慌失措。薛莺奇怪他是如何从天而降，他便坦诚相告：“我是一棵柳树。”薛莺只当他说笑。可当有人来时，他又忽然消失不见。几次三番，薛莺终于意识到，他可能真的是一棵柳树。

本来同一个男子这般亲近，薛莺矛盾万分。这样做乃是违反闺训的做法，然而从小就被关在深深庭院中的姑娘，鲜少乐趣，她又期待这位柳公子的出现。他温文尔雅，举止有度，毫不轻浮猥亵。他还会变出许多有趣的东西，哄她高兴。有时，他会神鬼不知地带她出府游玩，又在顷刻之间将她送回房中。她安心地将一颗芳心托付，再无保留。

不知怎的，舅父就发现了些许端倪，一时间紧张起来，张罗着要给薛莺定门亲事。柳青浅于是上门求亲，可是，他那玄而又玄的来历让薛莺的舅父大发雷霆，以为他是个疯子，要将他哄出去。柳青浅哪里会在乎这个凡人的喜怒，不由分说，带上薛莺，扬长而去。

不久，一个道士受薛莺舅父所托寻来，扬言要斩尽天下妖孽。“妖乃害人之物，人人得而诛之！”

“我何曾害过什么人？”

“你既是妖，早晚也会害人！况且，你强行掳走闺中少女，难道不是造孽？”

“我同薛莺乃是两情相悦，任何人都不能分开我们！”

所谓“话不投机半句多”，两人混战起来。柳青浅已有将近千年道行，区区道士怎会是他的对手。他掷出千百片柳叶，将道士紧实地包裹在里面，挂到了树梢上去。远远望去，好似一颗硕大的蚕茧。

焰山告诫他道：“你这样会惹来麻烦。”

“你要阻拦我？”

“我从不做这种煞风景的事。”

柳青浅哑然失笑，焰山真是个怪鸟，他经常是态度冰冷，却又这般多话。

道士没有死，柳青浅只是教训下他。十日后，他破茧而出，发疯一样地逃离郦州城。

然而，薛莺却死了。她无怨无悔地同柳青浅奔逃出深闺，却逃不过一场重病。病来山倒，未等到柳青浅寻来救命的仙草，她就已芳魂飘散，毫无回天之力。

“生生死死，乃是天道轮回。”焰山又告诉柳青浅。

“她何时能得轮回？”

“一切自有天命。”

“什么天命！我就要破了这无道的天命！”柳青浅不惜追到地府，势要追回薛莺的魂魄。但他并不知道，竟有一个和尚在鬼门关前等着他。

“施主，你我有缘。”和尚声如黄钟大吕，一时震得柳青浅连连后退。

“有缘无缘，都挡不住我！”柳青浅当即亮出长剑，要与和尚拼个死活。

和尚不为所动，念了一句“阿弥陀佛”，登时，他揭开面前的白布，薛莺的肉身现了出来。“施主，可知老衲为何要拦住你吗？”

柳青浅哪里肯听他废话，满眼全是薛莺冰冷的容颜。“秃贼，还我薛莺！”

“施主还记得那只田鼠吗？”

柳青浅一愣。

“它那时偷了我的东西，强行助你化出人身，修炼仙术。老衲并没有阻止，也从未找过你。因为老衲掐指算过，施主有此奇遇，乃是天命。天命，不可违背。施主今已修得千年道行，一旦机缘成熟，便可登界游方，逍遥化圣。”

柳青浅戒备地望着他，并不说话。

“施主命中的确有一世姻缘，只是有缘无份，未能善终。而今，情根了结，施主本该重回正道，却为何因这‘情’字迷失本心，一意孤行？”

柳青浅有过片刻的犹豫。他并不懂得如何在成仙和薛莺之间衡量轻重，更无从选择。他只知面对着薛莺的肉身，剜心之痛实在难熬。“还我薛莺！”他逼近一步，杀气腾腾。

“老衲本是奉上天之命，前来渡你入道。若施主迷途知返，为时未晚。”和尚说完，竟离开薛莺，远走几步。

柳青浅“噌”地上前，却因和尚的一句话瞠目结舌，趔趄倒地。

“施主，三思而后行。冥府一域，正是斩断凡间六根之所。薛姑娘的肉身来到此处，若是六根清净之人触到，便无妨碍；若是六根不净之人触碰，那么，肉身就会顷刻寂灭。”

柳青浅心中骇然，他伸向薛莺的手不住颤抖。“秃贼，你——你——”


	19. Chapter 19

和尚在一处蒲团上凝神打坐，与柳青浅对峙着。他见柳青浅方寸大乱，适时说道：“施主心神散乱，不若与老衲念一念佛经，清净内心——”

鬼门关前，一切暗漠不明，眼前唯有黑白二色。阴风细细，如地底幽泉般冰冷，渗入肌肤。柳青浅只觉自己也如一缕死魂，将要在和尚喧天的佛经声中沉沦。他不肯，不忍，他怀揣着一丝活意，挣扎不休，想要突围出去。

“施主，我佛经中，深远广大，能解世间一切困惑。既然施主心存疑惑，为何不听一听我佛的道理呢？”

“哼，什么道理？道理就是要拆散我和薛莺吗？”

和尚微微一笑：“老衲说过，施主若要带走薛姑娘，六根清净即可。”

“我要六根清净又如何？”

“六根清净，施主就能放下尘世间的梦幻泡影，不再执著。”

“我能成仙吗？”

“成仙成佛，任施主所想。”

“成仙成佛之后呢？俯瞰凡尘间的梦幻泡影，嘲笑他们，折磨他们，让他们被天命捆缚着痛苦不堪。这是成仙的道理还是成佛的道理？！”

“佛能普度众生，使众生脱离苦海。”

“什么是苦海？难道你们认为情爱是苦海，情爱是孽障，我就要俯首帖耳，任你们摆布？哼，你们何尝不是在自欺欺人，明明世间的一切都那么真实，你们偏要说成梦幻泡影。那么，你们日日守着这些梦幻泡影苦心经营，岂不是在做一件最可笑的事情？你们何不一掌捏碎这些泡影，安心去念你们的经，做你们的梦！”

“天地间的一切，皆有定数，并非——”

柳青浅忍不住大笑起来：“秃贼，又是定数，难道你就没有别的说辞？”说完，他一把将青袍扯裂，露出一臂，执长剑刺向和尚。

和尚有些失望，瞬间也将僧袍一收，指掌间托出一盏金轮，挡住柳青浅汹汹的杀气。

和尚的道行比柳青浅高出一筹，然而柳青浅却怀着一意“遇佛杀佛”的执念，绝不退让，凶狠异常。世间道理如此，鬼怕恶人，也怕执著之人。因为执著的一念，往往超越了天地间的七情六欲、生死劳苦，如金刚般牢不可破。和尚的法术足以抵挡住柳青浅，可是见他被打得元魂涣散，身形也黯淡起来，顿时慈悲之心占了上风。和尚竖起一道南风之障，挡住他的去路。

南风如团团温泉，在柳青浅的周身徘徊。风丝温柔，毫无伤人之意，一时让他想起薛莺的笑容来，剑虽然仍旧举着，怒气却有所消减。

“和尚，你把薛莺还我，我们两个远走高飞，绝不会再生事端。”

和尚见他已有疲累之色，说道：“老衲不愿见施主的修为就此毁于一旦。”

“不都是梦幻泡影吗？那毁与不毁，又有什么不同？”

此番劝说注定无果，和尚也便打了退堂鼓。他趁柳青浅还被南风之障阻拦着，展开白布裹起薛莺的肉身，说道：“阿弥陀佛，今日且到此处——”

柳青浅哪里肯放他走，情急之下，竟贯注十二分的法力，将元魂从肉身中脱出。霎时，一道白影穿破南风的阻隔，冲向和尚。和尚大惊失色，一面为保自身周全出手相抗，一面又担心他元魂飞散，灵机一动，便将薛莺肉身擎在胸前，试图阻止他的搏命之举。

然而，已然迟了。那缕元魂裹挟着道道阴风，瞬间逼近和尚眼前。柳青浅也迟了，他的迟是因为太快，以至于薛莺的肉身挡住视线的时候，他竟无法停下。当掌心触到薛莺肉身的刹那，他痛苦地“啊”的一声，觉得整个身体就要撕裂。

白布被阴风吹翻，蒙在和尚头脸之上，薛莺冰冷的身体则全部显露在柳青浅的眼里。她依旧是那般美丽，只是毫无声息。柳青浅在她面前停驻，多想再去触碰一下，又想着该立刻去追回薛莺的魂魄，然后带她走。可是，她已经在消解了。从身体的每一个部位，如烟尘一样的飘在半空里。柳青浅试图再捉摸着她的痕迹，然那烟尘竟像影子一般，也消褪了。

柳青浅在和尚面前坐了下来，眼底空得可怕。阴风肆意地从他的元魂中穿过，冰冷地消蚀着他。他毫无感觉。

和尚揭开白布，一时难以张口。他只得将柳青浅的肉身摄回，放在那里。

柳青浅落下泪来。

“施主，节哀。薛姑娘能安心转世投胎，是一件好事。”

“和尚，你能明白我的痛苦吗？你这般阻拦于我，究竟是为了什么？是为了让我成仙？我不成仙了，我只要和薛莺在一起。难道这也是大奸大恶、天地不容的事情？”

“老衲——只是希望施主不要执著。”

柳青浅慢慢站起来，“我恨。”话音未落，陡然将长剑刺入和尚胸腔。长剑在胸腔中燃起难以熄灭的毒火，烧得和尚发出阵阵惨叫。

“孽障！”忽然，阴霾的天际破开金光万丈，数万身影绰约其间。”你本虔诚修炼，行的是正道，一时为情障迷惑，情有可原。为何偏又下此毒手，害人性命？你可知罪？”

柳青浅看不清那些上界神仙的面目，也不想看。他瞧着和尚奄奄一息的样子，禁不住冷笑。

“你可知罪！”万千叱咤之声传来，震动天地。

“你们不救他吗？是不是这也是他的劫数，死便死了，与你们无干？”

“你可知罪？！”

柳青浅拔出长剑，指着那辉煌正气的所在，反问道：“罪从何来！”

柳青浅以为自己一定会被打个魂飞魄散，哪知上天念在他曾那般潜心修炼，饶他不死，只将他困在枫荻桥边，安心做一棵柳树，也安心思过，重回修炼之路。焰山和邓公子很久之后才露面，焰山笑他说：“这下，吃苦头了？”邓公子摇摇头：“何必何必？”

柳青浅却说：“还不够。”

哪怕是今日，在昙尘仙君这个可恶的说客面前，他依然要说：“还不够。”哪怕重来一次，他也是一样的选择。

他松开了灯笼，任万千往事重藏心底，然那灯笼又转了起来，这一次，历历在目的是仙客居里发生的一切。“仙君，又要告诫我什么？”

焰山公子终于忍不住，扯下灯笼扔下水去。“恕我少陪。仙君，也许你是对的，但你总归输了。”说完，他浑身窜出赤红的火焰，化成一只火鸟冲天而去。

邓公子见焰山走了，也不肯留，顷刻间就消失了踪迹。

昙尘仙君明白焰山所说的话，无论结果如何，他都是输家，他失去的友情再也无法寻回。他叹了口气，仿佛凡人那般心事重重：“当局者迷。”


	20. Chapter 20

柳青浅凄然笑道：“痴迷也罢，清醒也罢，而今的柳樊，再也找不回当日的薛莺。仙君，你也找不回当日的我。我知道你并没有做过背弃朋友的事，也不恨你。”他端起一杯酒来，继续说道：”当日你我因好酒相遇相知，今日，也借这一杯酒，散了。”

“我不想辩解，只想把话说完。你我的缘分，也并非这一杯酒可以斩断。”

“毕竟殊途，何必强求？”

“当局者迷。”

柳青浅仰首大笑：“你们神仙只会说这种拐弯抹角的话吗？我听不懂，也不想再听。”话音未落，由厅中旋起一道柳叶帷幕，如青雾一般笼住他的身躯、他的冷笑。不待昙尘仙君任何的回应，那缕青雾就从窗中飞掠而去，转眼不见踪影。

碧虚走上来，摇头叹气：“他执念太深，又恨上了仙家，恐怕仙君你也说不通的。”

“你可曾有执念吗？”

“自然也有，我想学捉妖的法术，仙君你却不肯教我。”

“你也知是执念，为何不抛弃呢？”

碧虚坚定地说：”捉妖是灭除邪魔歪道、弘扬天地正气的大事业，需要坚持才是。就算是执念，也算是好的执念吧！”

“为何执念有好有坏？”

碧虚支支吾吾答不上来。

“芸芸众生，各有不同。有些人执著于情爱，有些人执著于志向，有些人则执著于无尽的欲望。无论哪一种，走得太急太忙，太不顾一切，就会误入歧途。”

碧虚似懂非懂地点了点头，喃喃地说：”这怕是在说柳青浅吧。”

柳青浅回到仙客居门前时，日头初升，却已晒得柳叶发蔫了起来。他在树下愣了愣神，就听身后传来昙尘的声音。他愈加气恼，并不回头，只说道：”仙君日近改卖狗皮膏药了吗？”

正在此时，仙客居的门内，一位衣着素朴、挎着篮子的姑娘正跨出门槛，小步子轻缓又稳当。她一眼瞧见柳青浅和昙尘，大大方方地走上来道了万福：“柳公子这么早？你有两天没来了，我爹还念叨呢！”

柳青浅点点头，算是寒暄。一双含情目却不肯离开姑娘的脸孔，似乎要仔仔细细把人家打量个透才肯罢休。

姑娘被他瞧得脸发烫，又觉他今日有所不同：“柳公子，有事？”

昙尘搭话道：“昨晚，柳公子醉得厉害，还没醒酒。”

姑娘俏生生地一笑：“二位公子快进去，让我爹熬上一碗醒酒汤来喝。”然后，她告辞离开。

柳青浅面上掩不住的落寞，昙尘则多望了那姑娘几眼，说道：“你不想知道她去做什么吗？”

“不劳仙君关心。”

“或许我是多话，或许你早已经知道了。”

“我不知道——”柳青浅攥紧拳头，“但我知道，薛莺是个好姑娘，以往是，现在也是。”

沉吟许久，昙尘才徐徐问出这一句：“杜姑娘，明白你的心意么？”

“薛莺和我情缘未了……她一定知道我在等她……”柳青浅本已哽咽的声音忽然坚定而清亮起来：”不是还有天命吗？薛莺的肉身被毁，可她的魂魄还在；这一世她依然来到我面前，她的名字还是叫莺儿。我悄悄守着她，保她平安无忧地长大，等到她及笄之年才出现——”

一旁的碧虚实在忍不住了，他看不惯柳青浅那凡人一般痴愚的梦呓之言。“傻瓜傻瓜！她的魂魄是薛莺的又如何？她已经轮回不止一次。薛莺的前世并不知道有你，或许她的前世里也有你这样一个痴情的男儿，两个人此情不渝，想要来生重续前缘。你说，如果那个人也找了来，薛莺究竟是要你，还是要他？”

柳青浅一时语塞。

昙尘倒是对碧虚说的这番话感到吃惊。他一直以为这个童儿除了捉妖之外，其他一概懵懂。不过，这话对于柳青浅来说，未免不留情面。于是昙尘打断道：“缘分前生定。有些人的缘分只有一世，有些则纠结缠绕，累世不休。不可一概而论。”

柳青浅自嘲地笑道：“我知碧虚为何笑我，可天地间的事并不都是道理可以讲清楚的。天地间也未必有所谓道理可言。”

“也许吧。不过，总还有一些真相。”

柳青浅知道昙尘所指，虽不明白他为何如此，却也索性说道：“去看便是。”

方才那位杜姑娘，是仙客居店主的女儿，名唤杜雪莺。平日她也爱打扮得俏丽无比，今日忽然换了一身素服，叫沿路相熟的人都有些诧异。可当好事的人问起来时，她只是笑而不语，淡然地从那些窃窃私语和指指点点旁走过。

杜雪莺等到蜂拥进城的人群稀落起来，才往城外的大路上走去。出城的人，要么是出远门，比如走商、探亲戚；要么就是扫墓上坟。杜雪莺是为扫墓而去，待寻到那处向往的地方，终于停下脚步。

杜雪莺噙着眼泪，摩挲着一方冰冷的石碑。胸中似有千万言欲吐，却又紧抿嘴唇。她揭开篮子上蒙的布，里面装的是些香烛纸钱，还有一壶酒。那只白陶酒壶极为精致，素胎之上，描画清雅得宜，其手笔绝非一般工匠可比。因此，杜雪莺谨慎地把酒壶托在掌心，先为石碑下的亡灵敬了一杯。

昙尘三人正在杜雪莺不远处立着，只是杜雪莺无法看到他们。碧虚说道：“这里少说也有几十位赵姓一族的坟墓，杜姑娘竟然一下就找到了。”柳青浅和昙尘则各有所思，并未出声。

碧虚又瞧了一会儿，说道：“唉唉，杜姑娘是何苦。赵公子的亡魂不在这里，想必已经过了奈何桥，不知投胎到何处了。”

柳青浅终于开口道：“仙君要我看的，就是这个？”

“柳兄认得这位赵子靖公子吗？”

“不知。”

“或许，你该去问一问杜姑娘。”

若柳青浅是一般粗野村夫，早已将拳头挥到仙君脸上去。武力，总是可以掩盖一些难耐的虚弱和痛苦，将它们毫不顾忌地发泄出来，抛弃践踏，从而不再为此畏惧。他也想这么做，想了又想，他说：“你同那个和尚一样，看着我往绝路上走，所做的只是再推我一把。”

昙尘有些愧意：“我该早些来的。”

“不用了。我并不后悔。”他现出身形，径直往杜雪莺身边去。

杜雪莺未免有些诧异，无措地拭去眼泪，站起身来。柳青浅不看她，却去提那酒壶，闻了一闻：“好酒。”

“可惜，他喝不到了。”

柳青浅轻笑一声，竟席地坐下，说道：“我替他喝！”他一仰而尽。


	21. Chapter 21

杜雪莺之前便觉得柳青浅有些奇怪，这会儿更是疑惑重重。不过她是个聪明的姑娘，见柳青浅并非往日那般正襟危坐，顿感亲切了许多，便学他也坐下去，又将裙裾理好。”这酒并不好，比起店里的那些，不值一提。我没有酿酒的天分，只能酿成这样。我爹还笑话过我，不如改去学醋。可是赵公子偏说好，偏要喝这个……”

“确实，不好喝。”

“他真是傻。”

杜雪莺半是娇嗔半是悲伤的笑意，令柳青浅觉得有些陌生。他只记得她整日温温柔柔地笑，偶尔落泪，也是一劝就好。他还记得她跟爹爹撒娇，要寻一个像柳公子那样俊秀的相公。他更记得第一次的会面，他瞧见她在那里，径直走过去，她却“啊呀”一声从秋千上跳下，羞怯地躲到一丛锦被般的蔷薇后面，扯着花枝掩面，却又偷偷窥探他。她的样子，分明和薛莺无差。或许，他记得她的过往太多，以为她还是豆蔻年华的稚嫩少女，却忘记她还是个会老会死的凡人。

“你——这么喜欢他？”

杜雪莺似要点头，却又迷惘起来：“也许没那么喜欢，只是忘不掉。我明知道他对我那般真心，至死不渝，我却——却不能同他一起去。我总有那么多活着的理由，却任他在这里孤孤零零一个人。我对不起他！”她终于失声痛哭。

柳青浅把杜雪莺揽在怀里，任她肆意的泪水打湿衣衫。他忽然又觉得自己太虚伪，不配她这般坦诚相待。赵子靖，他怎会不认识？他亲眼看着赵子靖喜地欢天带着聘礼来向杜家提亲，并得到首肯。他亲眼看着杜雪莺含羞带怯地偎在有情人怀中，仿佛当日的坠入爱河的薛莺，怀着不顾一切的决心和勇气，同他远走。他不由感到恐慌，还有嫉妒。

可惜，即使赵子靖罹难之后，也还有其他的人。一样鲜衣怒马，昂昂而来。他却只能站在一旁，任凭怨恨和嫉妒撕咬自己的心。他拥有法力，能够长生不老。但那又如何？他带着沉重的镣铐，那是上天赐予的惩罚的象征。他如同孤魂一般被困住，脱不得身。自然，他大可以不顾一切将杜雪莺娶来，为她变化任何想要的一切。然而，一旦他再次遭受天谴，灰飞烟灭，那么她也将堕入无尽的苦难之中。

并非所有人，都有自私的资格。

杜雪莺察觉自己失态，慌忙起身来道别，并邀他多多照顾生意。

“如果——如果你知道害死赵公子的凶手是谁，你会怎样？”他忽然问道。

“是谁？！”

“我。”

杜雪莺趔趄地退后几步，脸色苍白。过了一会儿，才平静下来。她说道：“怎么会？”

“如果真是我呢？”

她想了想：“我会报仇。”

“你不怕死吗？”

“我有很多理由活下去，唯独缺一个死的。”

柳青浅忽然发笑，听起来似乎杂着悲声，却让他胸中通畅。“我嫉妒，嫉妒赵子靖，嫉妒所有向你提亲的人。他们是那么正大光明，而我却像地洞里的老鼠！”长久以来，他所做的只是挡去杜雪莺所有的姻缘，他以为那些都只是他俩之间不堪一击的障碍。正因为如此，他犯了错。

杜雪莺愣了愣神，“我配不上柳公子，也配不上赵公子。或许是前世造孽太多，要罚我和心爱的人阴阳相隔，罚我等成一个老姑娘。”

两人各自戚戚无言。杜雪莺先行告辞离开，留下柳青浅磐石一般坐着。

“她杀不了我。”柳青浅说道。

“如果我能一早阻止你，你就不会一而再再而三地犯下大错。”昙尘说道。

“我以为她会等我……”

“她是个凡人，生与死不过弹指一瞬间。她等不得你。之前我也去问过月老，你和薛莺只有一世的缘分。这一世，你让焰山帮你生生把杜家人强掳到此处，已是犯下天条。何况，你还屡次破坏杜姑娘的姻缘，害人性命……”

“怪不得街坊间都传杜姑娘看着一副福相，偏有桃花劫、克夫命，不晓得哪里出了岔子。”碧虚忍不住插嘴。

“所以，上天又要责罚我？”

“永堕轮回。”

“几时？”

“两天后，辛时。”

柳青浅微微一笑，说道：“让我在这里吧，我要好好想想，如何做一个凡人。”

昙尘哪知他会如此平静接受，不由疑心他在矫饰。“或可，削去你千年道行，重新修炼。”

柳青浅摇摇头。他抬起头来说：“仙君，你们都说我过于执拗，有一日，当你也被所谓的最害人的情打动的时候，就会明白我今天的痛苦。我的痛苦不是因为沉沦在情爱的苦海之中，而是因为你们所谓的天命。你我都脱身不得。我并非不相信天命，却痛恨它的无情。”

“你要再见一见她吗？”

柳青浅从腰间解下一个小小的锦囊，递给昙尘：“我本想将来送给薛莺的，还是不必了。送给你那只小狐狸吧，或许用得上。”

昙尘不免有些吃惊，不过还是接过来，道了声谢。

第三日，天降雷火，将仙客居前的柳树劈断烧焦，店内的客人被惊吓着四散逃走。随后，倾盆大雨连着下了几天几夜，原本酷热的天气一时间转凉。仙客居的生意也很快又兴隆了起来。

第四日，仙客居迎来一件喜事，杜雪莺出嫁了。婚事来得十分匆忙，又像是准备了太久。街坊间纷纷谈论着这一对令人艳羡的天成佳偶，那新郎的模样竟颇有些像赵公子，风度翩翩，眼光温柔。轿子里的杜雪莺尚不知道她的际遇，将要遭遇何种的转变。

昙尘和焰山注视着纷纷攘攘的一切，不由感叹柳青浅被鬼差押走时，落寞分明的脸孔。

焰山公子说道：“我讨厌你们这些自以为是的神仙，以为天地间的一切都可以掌控在手里。可是，真的是这样吗？”

昙尘并不回应，他忽地就想起阿胡来。他总对它心怀芥蒂，其实是不知该如何对待它。

焰山公子将酒壶饮干，这才道了句告辞。昙尘问他要去哪里，他说这里少了一个朋友，只能再去找一个。看来命也如此，他也不能免俗。他又转回头来，笑说：“陵川镇九月始有盛大的赏花会，仙君若有兴致，可结伴同去。”

昙尘欣然应邀。

碧虚从后面探出头来，喃喃道：“这只鸟，真古怪。他不是恨神仙吗？”

昙尘不理会他，转而说道：“将阿胡带上，我们也离开吧。”

碧虚顿时愣住了，他思索了许久，才“啊呀”一声，苦恼地开口：”那天晚上，小狐狸落在仙客居里了——”

“你把它寄养在店里了？”

“没有。”

昙尘皱起眉来，心中已经有了答案。

果然，两人追到店里去时，店主苦思冥想了好久才磕磕巴巴说道：“好像是有个人抱走了那只狐狸，我再想想，好像还是熟脸孔——姓夏，远方来的，做皮毛生意——”


	22. Chapter 22

原来，那夜小狐狸被柳青浅使了定身法，仰倒在地上。起先客人们还颇有兴致地拨弄拨弄它的耳朵、胡子，挠挠圆鼓鼓的小肚皮，弄得它痒不可耐。后来，他们被店外奇异的月色吸引住，结伴把酒赏月去了，丢下它孤零零地躺在桌子上，被烛火晃得两眼昏花。忽然有人凑近来，用手指细细地捻着它的皮毛，惊奇地发出啧啧的声音，仿佛鉴赏着旷世的宝物一般。继而，他又叹息道：“可惜，还太小，不过能做几对耳衣。”

小狐狸就这样被偷偷揣着上了楼。恰好店主也走上楼梯来，笑问道：“夏老板，是不是又得了什么好货？”夏老板讪讪地笑应了两声，赶紧回房，第二天就退房走人了。

夏老板对它爱不释手，半夜不睡觉，拿着蜡烛把它端详个彻彻底底，只恨不得把皮毛也揭开，看看血肉的斤两。好在，夏老板看出它是个罕物，不肯轻易剥皮拆骨，就寻思着找个识货人，卖个高价。事不宜迟，他快马加鞭，把小狐狸带到同郦州搭界的弁州去。中原腹地，数弁州的皮毛生意最盛，价钱也比别处高出不少。夏老板本来只收了十几张好皮毛，预备再走上几个州县，收得多些再一并出卖。而今遇上了小狐狸这种上等货色，又是偷来的，恐怕夜长梦多，只好赶紧出手。

夏老板不知小狐狸为何一动不动，也不吃东西，只能喂些清水，生怕它就要饿死，一来到弁州，就带它往城中最大的皮货铺里去交易。见多识广的皮货铺店主一见到小狐狸，也不由吃了一惊，登时就上手抓了抓皮毛。“货确实是好货，只是你看它半死不活的，万一拖上几天，死了，少不得就得贱卖……”

夏老板道：“咱们都是常往来的，我有好货，从没想过别家，一径就往这儿来了。它看着不动不摇的，可不是要死，连喝了几天清水，一点也没瘦。只要价钱合适……”

两个人于是毫不留情地侃起价来，丝毫没有注意桌上的小狐狸忽然动了动耳朵。

那时，正是柳青浅被鬼差带走的时候。

定身法忽然解开，小狐狸顿时瘫在桌上。四肢的筋脉自松缓无力的血气疏通中，渐渐生出一缕缕新鲜的气力来，尽管腹内还是空得发慌。它微微昂起头，盯准大敞的窗户，开始把四肢攒成箭在弦上的姿势。

那边，夏老板见小狐狸忽然动了动，蜷成一个雪球，侃价的气势陡然大涨起来。皮货店老板自然也想要个新鲜的活物，心里虽高兴，价钱上依然不肯丢松。两人愈加侃得旁若无人。

小狐狸歪头瞄了两人一眼，不知怎么就在心里蹦出一句新的人话来：“混蛋。”

它不能再等了，再等下去，就要饿死在这儿了。

于是，在夏老板和店主惊呼中，一道白电般的身影矫健地跃出窗户。“抓住它！”话音未落，小狐狸已经望见大门的所在，转瞬又往那处奔逃。可怜十数个精壮汉子齐齐扑过去，摔个人仰马翻，也没揪到它一根毫毛。

皮货店店主并不肯善罢甘休，吼着沙哑的嗓子叫人沿街追上去。

街市上人流熙攘，端是热闹。追来的人如同暴风误入密林，不一会儿就被筛成丝丝绺绺，行动艰难。于小狐狸则大有利，各种缝隙它都来去自如,只有尾巴是个累赘，不一会儿，就被各种无情的鞋子们踢踢踩踩，像团滚地的柳絮般灰头土脸。忽然，它在人家脚下站住，鼻尖颤抖地带领它的眼睛四处张望。终于，它往前爬了两步，在一架挑子前僵住了。

挑子有点高，使劲昂头也瞧不见上面喷香的东西。它吱吱乱叫，完全不顾忌暴雨一般砸过来的惊异的目光。“啧啧，狐狸！”“快赶走那小崽子，脏得可厌！”“可怜的小东西……”

忽然，挑子的上方移过半张脸来，目光中透着不一般的温柔亲切。“你想吃么？”

这句人话，小狐狸还是听得懂的，它伶俐地钻到人家身边蹭来蹭去，蹭得人家一腿白毛。

挑子主人是个姑娘，正是二八年华，包着头巾，一身短打，毫无妆饰。好在生得一张甜俏的瓜子脸，白净净地透着几分红晕，说起话来，仿似夏月里的凉风一缕，听得人三百六十个毛孔里都丝丝清爽。小狐狸一见，不由想起了妈妈温柔的时候，禁不住眼睛蒙了一层泪光。

姑娘蹲下身来，筷子上夹了一块鹅黄的米糕。小狐狸嗷呜一声就吞了半边，另外半边撑在嘴巴外面。它吞不进，嚼不成，却也不肯丢下，生怕别人抢去一般。

“慢慢吃，不用着急。”姑娘拍拍它毛茸茸的脑袋。

人流忽然被冲开，直攘到挑子前。一个大汉粗声恶气四处问道：“看到一只狐狸没？”

有人认出来那是皮货店的伙计，大声喊道：“狐狸没有，人倒是不少，要拉去剥一剥么？”

一阵哄笑刺得那大汉回击道：“赵七，你那身糟皮才没人要！”

“是呢，只有牛皮够厚，禁得住剐！”

看起来那个大汉姓牛，怒火陡然蹿上来，揪住赵七就打。这一阵喧嚷不休，搅得生意都没法做，姑娘忙将挑子担起来，要换个清净地方。小狐狸米糕才咬了一小口，见姑娘要走，连忙衔起跟上去。

“桃衣姑娘！”有人拦住姑娘的去路，是位清俊的公子，手里掂着一方叠起的丝帕。

赵七伶俐地逃窜走了，大汉失了对手，就想起正事来，他对姑娘说道：“小姑娘，可瞧见什么狐狸没？”

桃衣姑娘将挑子放下，望着这两个男人，没好气地说道：“没见，没空。”

大汉不肯轻易相信，勾着头往挑子底下瞅，正与小狐狸对上眼睛。小狐狸吓得咬紧米糕，瞪圆眼睛，连连后退。哪知那大汉瞧了一会儿，说道：“果然没有”，就又往前找去。那位俊公子却不肯离开，他将丝帕安妥地放在挑子上，说道：“每一样都包一份，钱都在这儿。”

“这次是你爱吃，还是你家幼妹爱吃？”

“我——我娘也爱吃。”公子微微红了脸。

桃衣轻笑道：“廖公子真是不一般，家中仆从上百，从来也不支使，事必躬亲。这等孝顺，明日朝廷该给举个孝廉……”

“这刁蛮姑娘，做什么嘲弄我家公子！”有人抱打不平。廖公子忙回瞪了他一眼，又对桃衣致歉。

说话间，桃衣已包好几份糕点往廖公子手中一放，又把丝帕丢在钱箩里，担起挑子就走。她寻到街角的一处，放下来。这里人流稀落，半天才过来两三个意兴萧条的食客。

廖公子则远远地跟过来，先是在对面的酒馆里坐下，眼睛不住地往桃衣那儿瞅。酒喝得无味，带着几个仆从出来，又钻入街边茶棚坐下。街边的茶只供口渴的人牛饮，十分不讲究，茶叶沫子没筛干净就端了上来。廖公子刚要喝，就被仆从挡住，令那店家仔细筛了再端来。廖公子却等不及那碗茶，鼓起勇气走去挑子前，瞟这里瞟那里，磨蹭了半晌，才讪讪开口：“这里——人少——”


	23. Chapter 23

桃衣故意不瞧他，慢条斯理地将糕饼码个整整齐齐。

廖公子心又不甘，继续搭讪：“人少，生意不好做的。”

“人少，不是方便说话么？”桃衣微微抬起眼来，盈盈秋水勾得廖公子心魂激荡。

廖公子立马像是被蜜糖噎到一样，结结巴巴起来，半天才忍住欣喜，说道：“对对，好说话好说话。”

桃衣却又嫌弃廖公子在面前妨碍生意，堵了他一句：“傻瓜。”

显然廖公子心里那块蜜糖还没化尽，这种打趣的话只会助长他的勇气。他禁不住就探出手去，柔情地按在桃衣忙碌的手上，说道：“桃衣，你肯同我回府去么？”

他的话情真意切，桃衣却听得睫毛一垂，却不似害羞的模样。“我谁也不跟，哪儿也不去。”

想必，廖公子不是第一次遭遇拒绝，心有不甘脸上却还平静。他说道：“我明白，我会等你。”

桃衣无动于衷地望他一眼，开口撵他。“等也莫在这儿等，公子有大把的闲空儿，可怜我这小本生意耽误不起。”

廖公子看似温文腼腆，偏是性情执拗，一旦遇上面热心冷的桃衣，少不得都要争上一口志气，这便僵持起来。廖公子修眉微蹙，染着那么一抹怨气，瞧着心爱的姑娘，又怎么都恨不起来，只想打量个够。桃衣任凭他打量，又时不时地回瞪一眼，瞪得廖公子白皙的俊脸又泛起羞愧的红潮。一个恍惚，桃衣险些要将“人面桃花”的句子用在他的身上。忆起当日初次相见，她还曾忍不住偷看他几眼，想着人间竟也有这般俊美又不高傲的男子，真能羞煞城中那些所谓的胭脂君子。于是，她也曾动过心，见他常来搭讪，也曾有过小小的得意。不过，那都是过去的事情了。

两人并没有对峙很久，桃衣就要走了。糕饼售罄，真是让人高兴的事情。

“明天，多做些吧。”廖公子说道。

桃衣道：“糕饼和人的心思一样，太多的话，容易坏掉。”

“我买——”

“廖公子，我每日做糕饼辛苦得很，不似动动嘴巴那般轻松。”桃衣懒得再应付他，将琐碎物件一收，就屈身担起挑子来。哪知刚起步，恰听得一阵尖利的惨叫自挑子下传来。她诧异地低头一瞧，脚下稳稳踩住一条白毛尾巴。她赶忙抬脚，说道：“小东西，你怎么跟来了？”

那可怜的小东西正是小狐狸，它畏缩地将尾巴夹到腹下，拿黑晶晶的泪眼望着那位慷慨的姑娘——桃衣。

“没吃饱？”桃衣抱歉地说道：“都卖光了。再说，狐狸不应该吃糕饼，去偷只鸡吃吧。”

廖公子见桃衣这般心疼小狐狸，殷勤地走上前去：“我带它去吃倾荷楼的八宝鸡。”

桃衣瞪了廖公子一眼，对小狐狸道：“靠施舍，那肚子总是吃不饱的。”

小狐狸只听个半懂，还是不知该何去何从，只好上前咬住桃衣的衣角。它莫名地对这个陌生姑娘依恋起来，仿佛她下一秒就会回头拎起它，笑着说：“小东西，你不是怕我吗？这等没脸皮，滚去找你妈妈吧！”

它怕之又怕的红狐，最终还是在它浅显的见识里面稳稳扎了根，再也没法拔除。

一种没来由的恐惧感，犹如风丝般钻入狭小的毛孔。小狐狸一瞬间感受到了，松开嘴巴，扭头往熙攘的街市望去。

桃衣也屏息凝神，眉头沉得像压了一座山。忽地，她再不迟疑，道了声“告辞”，拔开脚步就走。廖公子竟来不及拦她，只瞧她的脚步明明从容如往常，却又似三步两步就消失在视野里，找寻不见了。他禁不住要追上去，却被仆从们拦住。”公子公子，该回去温书了。先生怕是都等在书斋里了。”廖公子惆怅地叹出一口气来。

小狐狸可不管廖公子的去留，它扭回头，见桃衣消失无踪，当日失去红狐的焦虑感顿时袭来，吓得它蹦到墙边儿上，恨不得将每一寸身子都嵌到灰缝儿里去。人间对于它来说，实在太大太陌生了。

它挨着墙贴地小跑，鼻子也在仔细嗅着桃衣的味道。它似乎闻出一些熟识的味道，待要再闻个仔细时，却被一道黑影笼罩住了。

“吱吱吱——”

然后，它被人拎了起来。“小东西，好久不见。”

它拿眼角余光偷偷瞄他，毛耳朵登时耷拉下来。

“我们——真是有缘。”他叹着气，“你还不会说人话？”又顿了半晌，才问：“净月——和你在一起吗？”

小狐狸又不甘心地垂死挣扎几下，它总是不懂得想后果，也不懂得后悔，因此它读不懂此刻封寒的神色里交织的温情和惆怅。它想逃命，它想吃饭。

封寒自嘲地笑笑：“你又听不懂。”这时，他的肩膀被人狠狠拍了一下。

“这狐狸是我家的。”听声音，当是那个姓牛又耐剐的大汉。

小狐狸吓得身子一僵。

封寒将小狐狸拎得远些，回头对那大汉道：“怎见得？”

姓牛的大汉登时招呼几个威武的兄弟打圈儿围上来，说道：“我家店子里跑出来的，自然是我家的。”

“好吧，那就还给你吧。”封寒作势把小狐狸递向大汉，却忽然松开手。小狐狸本来就伶俐得很，但一落地，迅疾从疏落的脚踵间钻了出去，去得真叫一个毫不留情。

大汉气得一把揪住封寒的衣领：“你怎么——怎么把它放了？”

封寒的手落在领间，轻轻拂在大汉手上，大汉蓦地鬼嚎一般掌着手腕跳出老远。那几个兄弟匆忙围上去：“大哥，大哥——”

大汉却瞬间平静下来，疑惑地使劲活动手腕，翻翻转转，扭扭掐掐，一掐一嘀咕：“怎么——怎么又不疼了？”

“你把我大哥怎么了？！”话音未落，耳膜就因布帛撕裂的声音震颤起来，只见封寒自背后那块黑布中直截抽出一道赫赫青光，刺得他们眼睛都睁不开来。

当然，封寒并不想伤害他们。他们虽然无赖，却不是妖，也没做过大恶。他趁着几人闭眼的刹那，隐没了踪迹。

他要去追小狐狸。

方才他在酒馆的二楼上独自喝酒，青剑忽然就窜动起来。他往楼下扫了一眼，见人潮尽处，隐隐浮着一缕奇异的岚气。他便想过去瞧个明白，谁知就遇到了小狐狸。

不过，小狐狸的身上从来都是毫无妖气的。他其实清楚得很，小狐狸是天生的灵兽，不在妖之列，净月也是。只是她修炼成为人形，也产生出与凡人一般的妄念痴念，最终引火烧身，回头无路。

那么，他去追小狐狸，是为了追问净月的下落吗？他若能追问到净月的下落，是为了抓她回去吗？他陡然停下脚步，任小狐狸飘荡的尾巴尖儿转过深巷的拐弯处，不见了。

世间的大道理总会让人心悦诚服，他的师父扶光法师的谆谆教导也一样。它们更像是一面镜子，诚然可以正衣冠、鉴得失、辨对错，却残酷如寒刀绞杀着你所珍惜的一切，让你总想背转身去。

身上的小银铃“铃铃”响起，轻渺得仿佛羽毛划过脸颊。封寒握住它，转回头，恭敬见礼道：“师父。”


	24. Chapter 24

扶光法师依旧在严厉中显露慈爱的神情，对封寒问道：“徒儿，可曾发现什么蛛丝马迹？”

封寒道：“我刚发现一只妖的踪迹，正准备追上去。至于是什么妖，尚不清楚。”

“哦？徒儿辛苦。为师瞧你方才好像拿住一只狐狸……”

封寒依旧低头答道：“它，只是一只普通的狐狸，皮货店里跑出来的。”

“呵呵，徒儿你心中有数，就好。”扶光法师将熠熠目光落在封寒面上，又道：“可用为师帮忙吗？”

“谨凭师父吩咐。”

“近来你的法术大大精进，为师信任你，快去吧。”

封寒连忙拜谢师父，这才抽身离去。自然，这也是他想要的结果。只是，不知师父又会在何时何地忽然现身。他不久前刚习得辨味寻妖的法术，甚是好用。可惜，这次的妖气实在有些稀薄，他费上几倍的工夫，才追到一个深巷的岔路口，停下脚步。鳞次栉比的民舍之间，各种气味交杂传来，尤其暮色已渐渐漫过各家的屋脊，炊烟像是蒙了召唤般，一缕缕自烟囱中升起，于是各种气味间又掺和了烟气和热气，妖异之气更是难以分辨了。封寒并不气馁，似乎觉得无足轻重，转身就出了深巷，去找一家客栈落脚。

黑纱似的夜色悄悄网尽万家灯火，月光也照得路面迷蒙不清。忽然，岔路上浮现一个伶仃的身影，畏畏缩缩地往路边的一间屋舍走去。不多久，身影的肩上出现一架挑子来，晃晃悠悠地，总算恢复了一点夜幕下归家的悠闲感。门吱嘎嘎地被打开来，透着万分的谨慎，身影担着挑子闪进门去。自门的缝隙里望去，就可望见屋内燃起一点如豆的烛火。夜晚，在夏虫的唧啾声中慢慢沉入宁静。

“笃笃笃——”敲门声响起。说时迟那时快，依稀可见的烛火倏然熄灭。

敲门声一再响起，虽然微弱却还听得清晰。屋内许久之后终于有了动静，“是谁！”声音纤柔却充满怒气。

“吱吱——”

门登时被打开，四目相对。

小狐狸敲门的爪子空悬着，因为它被桃衣目光中的愤怒吓坏了。桃衣自来到弁州，还从未如此烦躁过。自然，刚刚以为躲过一场祸灾，忽地又有不速之客到访，怎不叫人惶惶不安？她警觉地往门外瞧了几眼，才将小狐狸拎起，带回屋内。

这是一处简陋的屋舍。泥巴糊的矮墙，空落落的院子，三间屋子东西加一起也不过几十步长。屋内的墙面尚算平整，边上搭着一张粗制的桌子，一条长凳，仅此而已，真真穷酸到骨头里去。唯一稀奇的便是小院里长着一株桃树，虽早已过了花季，只有叶子翠色～欲滴，如翡翠一般，好看得很。小狐狸被桃衣拎到桌子上，她倒了杯茶，便喝边审它道：“你同那个捉妖的有什么关系？”

小狐狸坐下来，欢喜地看着她。若不是她瞪着一双怒眼，它的尾巴也要摇起来。

“我不信你听不懂，快说，他为什么轻易就放了你？”

小狐狸被连番问了好些遍，不免也有些烦，哼哼唧唧地吐出初学的那几个字来：“臭男人——混蛋——”

这一番，桃衣忽然笑了，“我可没教你骂他。”她伸出手去抚摸那个毛茸茸的小脑袋，再道：“你也是妖？他能放了你，真是造化。唉，可怜我可没那么好的运气。”说完，她走到院里的桃树下，玉手往重重翠叶间一探，就摘得一个桃儿来，弯腰塞到小狐狸合抱着的毛爪子里，又拍拍它的头道：”饿了就吃吧，吃完就回家去。”

小狐狸呆呆地抱着桃子，看了一会儿，又抬头望着桃衣。“吱吱——”

桃衣对它摆摆手，“莫叫莫叫，小心街坊们把你当黄鼠狼逮了。”

“吱吱——”

“快走吧，我可不能收留你。我不想连累你，你也别想连累我。”说着，桃衣就把小狐狸拎回门外，合了门。

不久，桃衣就从床上坐起来。她本以为小狐狸会在门外吱吱乱叫，扰她清净，谁知，竟不曾听到任何一声。她起初觉得小狐狸还算乖，或许已经走掉，心满意足地钻入被窝安眠。可是，她却怎么都睡不着，一闭上眼，就有一个白乎乎的影子在眼前挡着，盯着她瞧，直教她心底发毛。她不由在心底骂着那个惹厌的小东西，于是更加睡不着，不得已披衣起来，走去开了一条窄窄的门缝儿。

映入眼帘的正是搅扰她清梦的小白狐狸。只见它卧在门槛边，团成一个雪球，桃子被它紧紧圈住尾巴里。桃衣好奇地蹲下身去，凑近了瞧它。白乎乎的分不清头脸，只听沉睡之中平稳细弱的呼吸声，叫人心生怜爱。

她娇嗔地拍拍它：“喂喂，谁叫你睡在这里？”

小狐狸惺忪地露出一只眼睛，眨了眨。

“冷不冷？”她忍不住又摸了一把它丰柔的小身子，终于说道：“先收留你一晚……你可别赖上我啊。”

第二日凌晨，桃衣就自顾自起了来，进去厨灶间忙活。小狐狸自床上跳下，拖着疲惫的长尾巴就跟过去。烘热的气氛中，一股香甜自灶上传来，引得它蹭地跳上去，伸头往锅里瞧。桃衣慌神般把它拨到一边儿去：“去去——”

小狐狸不得已在柴草间寻了个软和处趴下，冷不防被整个端起来，填到炉膛里去。它哀嚎一声从火里蹿出，直蹿到院里的桃树下。桃衣自屋内探出头来，见小狐狸除了蹭成个小黑脸之外，并无被烧燎的痕迹，这才笑道：“脏得透顶，我也不想理你了。”

糕饼们终于在日出前都出了锅，桃衣将它们放冷，才装在食盒里，担起挑子要往街市上去。小狐狸央求地跟上去，桃衣见它脏得难看，将它丢进院里的一槽白砂间，叫它滚上几个来回。说也奇怪，就这么滚了几次，小狐狸就重新干净起来。桃衣又听它肚子咕咕乱叫，忍痛又送它一块糕点吃。

“你跟我去街上也好，我卖我的糕点，你就回家去。”

因为昨日的惊吓，桃衣换了一条街市做生意，就在街角一间酒馆的旁边。其实弁州城原本不大，几条街彼此挨着，相距并没多远。因此，相熟的食客们很容易也就找到桃衣，边耍笑边解馋。小狐狸则端端正正蹲在酒馆门前的小石狮子的头顶上，瞧着这一派其乐融融的街景，不由得自己也高兴起来。自然，并非所有的人都能看到它。它并不懂这里面的玄机，只想跟在桃衣的身边。

廖公子不久又出现的挑子前，照例买下许多糕点。桃衣对他爱搭不理，他也觉无趣，买了便走了。桃衣叹着气，将那条包着钱的丝帕打开。帕间并非全是铜钱，还有一盒胭脂。她打开胭脂，嗅了一嗅，面上明明有几分陶醉，却又将胭脂丢在挑子最下面的抽屉里。小狐狸探身一瞧，抽屉里满满当当，如同百宝盒一般，想必都是廖公子所送。

“看什么？总有一天，我是要还他的。”桃衣怏怏地将抽屉关上。“唉，我可不想欠他，这人间的债，还不起。”

小狐狸似乎有所会意，正要点头，忽然朝着街市的一处瞪大眼睛，慌张地吱吱乱叫起来。桃衣往那儿一瞧，真是满腹的懊恼。她挑子也不顾了，反身就往街角处躲藏。小狐狸却从石狮子上跳下，守在挑子前，尽管小脸上已经现出惊恐的神色。


	25. Chapter 25

果然冤家路窄。

远远地有人望着小狐狸，迟疑地走过来。只见他头戴布冠，身着湖蓝色常服，袖子却收束起来。青剑则放在青色剑鞘里，安妥地挎在腰间，叫身旁的路人屡屡侧目。封寒的这般装扮，着实比穿着道服时候顺眼许多。可是小狐狸还是警惕地瞪着他，只是在他走近时，压低了毛耳朵，弓着身子往挑子后稍微退了几小步。

封寒走到挑子前，不由笑笑。自上次他放过了小狐狸，再没打算与它为难，包括它沾惹上的那只妖。没想到，却又屡次三番地碰上，真是天何尝遂人愿？实际上，他瞧着小狐狸总有一种说不出的开怀。大抵，这是爱屋及乌吧。

青剑颤动着，已然要脱出剑鞘。

封寒不动声色地按住它，拿眼睛在挑子上扫了一眼。各色糕饼颜色鲜润，气味也香甜怡人，看来主人手艺不错，就是胆子小了点。他抬步往街角走去，不提防小狐狸又挡在他面前。他不理会它，径直走进巷子。果然，妖气扑面而来。他当即抛出一张符咒，符咒在巷口处化为一层薄雾。这层薄雾，凡人看不出来，若是妖邪，则避之不及。

小狐狸在封寒脚下急得转圈，又是叫，又是咬。封寒却对着无人的空巷说道：“出来吧。你也不忍心看它这么为难不是？”

话音刚落，蓦地一朵红云破开，桃衣从中走了出来。她不再是之前的装扮，鬓边簪的一朵艳色桃花，映衬着一袭如云的粉桃色衣裙。她手中执着桃枝，俏脸温柔，步履盈盈，倏然又现出沮丧的神色：“你让它走吧，我不认得它。”可是小狐狸已经飞奔到她的腿边，蹭了好几个来回。

封寒道：“你是桃花妖？”

“我是弁州城外鱼龙山上的一株桃树，曾得仙人指点，在山中修炼了两百年。”

“既然如此，为何不安心修炼，非要涉足人间？”

“谁不知人世繁华，比荒凉山中好过百倍？我并不曾疏于修炼，也不曾做过害人之事，还请道长高抬贵手，放过我吧。”桃衣紧张地盯着颤动的青剑，生怕它瞬间穿进自己的身体。

“人世繁华，纵有千载，也是过眼云烟。你若能潜心修炼，怎会为此迷惑流连？你说你从无害人之事，却不知扰乱三界法度，也算一罪。”

桃衣登时苦下脸来：“难道我们做妖的竟无一条生路？人界妖界本就是一体，却只许人住，我们待一待却不行。我倒想问问，我不过卖些糕饼度日，究竟要担多大的罪责？”

“若你就此回到山中，我自不追究。”

桃衣见封寒并非那种冷面的恶道士，转而恭维他来：“道长，你见多识广，心地仁慈……”

封寒忽地想到净月与他初见时，说过的话：“哼，蹩脚道士，这种本事还去捉妖？妖纵有天大的错，也比你这口口声声‘法天之道’，却不辨是非好得多！”他再回头瞧瞧这个央求自己的桃花妖，她身上的妖气甚浓，却纯净如水，无暗黑邪恶之色。他又问：“那位廖公子——”

桃衣听到这三个字，恨不得跳脚：“没有没有，我只卖糕饼给他。大不了，我可以不让他再看到我——”

封寒听了她的话，点点头。他想收回符咒，却不料那道薄雾已成冻冰，非符咒可破。他暗道“不妙”，惜尚未反应过来，就见一道金光自背后飞去，不偏不倚地罩在桃衣头顶。“千焰轮！”那哪里是金光，却是一丛毒焰，烧得桃衣惨叫不已。同时，那座小院里的桃树，也在渐渐走向枯萎。

小狐狸被千焰轮的强劲之气冲击到墙边，久违的恐惧感再次回到心中。它靠近不得桃衣，只得回来扑咬封寒，像是恨他，又像是在乞求。小黑眼睛里溢满泪水，喉间抽抽噎噎地，似乎发出凄惨的哭声。

“师父，她——没有错处，放了她吧！”

扶光法师将拂尘一扫，随之而去的一只布袋将千焰轮连同桃衣包裹在内。“徒儿，你越来越心软了。难道你又忘记那些妖是如何骗你的？”说着，他发现了小狐狸，目光陡然凌厉起来：“这是寂春山的那只——”

封寒忙挡住它：“它不是妖……”

扶光法师轻易地就推开了封寒，手中的拂尘登时化为白练，将小狐狸卷到手中。他忽然发现它尾尖上的红毛，沉吟道：“这点胭脂血？莫非它是——”

封寒看着师父突如其来的阴狠表情慢慢透出笑意，只觉比阴狠时更可怕。他还是第一次见到师父如此面目，又怕小狐狸也遭受桃衣的痛苦，忙求情道：“师父，放了它吧。它懵懂无知——”

扶光法师置若罔闻，将宽袖一振，一道白光冉冉而出，停留掌中。待白光渐弱，方才看得出是一支手指长短的小瓶，质地若瓷若玉，纯净无比。他将瓶口罩在小狐狸头顶，念念有词，像是要将小狐狸收进去。

封寒从未见过如此宝物，知它必然厉害无比。心中焦急，不愿坐视不管。情急之下，他凝神静气，亮出剑指，直对那只小瓶，默念百遍“破”字。一道炽焰慢慢自他指头冲出。扶光法师见他做法，轻蔑一笑，即刻劈掌还击。封寒的炽焰哪里是扶光纯元之气的对手，不消片刻，便被逼得后退数步。他喊道：“师父，你为何不能放了它？”

扶光法师冷笑道：“我的好徒儿，你不怕死吗？”吐出这一句话，他再不吝惜自己的凶狠，大叱一声，只这一声“叱”，如同洪流般冲到封寒身上，瞬间淹没一切，甚至连声惨叫也不闻。所见的只是封寒被狠狠摔到墙上，然后跌落不起。

此时，小狐狸已被收到瓶中。扶光法师心满意足地走到封寒面前，对他的惨相再三端详，才又以慈悲的口吻叹息道：“徒儿，你这是何苦？难道为师待你，尚且不如那些妖邪？”

封寒死灰一般地躺在地上，鲜血自口中涌出。他残存的意识感觉不到一丝痛楚，只知浑身的骨头化作烂泥，再也没法动弹分毫。这是他修行以来受得最重的伤。他曾捉过四十六只妖，又有七十八只妖从他手中逃走。有些妖法术高强到他连影子都没看清，就被打倒在地。可他从来也没像今天这样挫败。他的师父，法术果然高强。可是——

“师父，你所做的一切，真的只为除妖吗？”每一个字，都如同尖刀剜在封寒的心上。

扶光法师却喂了他一颗丹药入腹，说道：“站起来。”

“师父——”

扶光法师注视着手中的小瓷瓶，虽有得意之色却刻意隐去了。“它同红狐有千丝万缕的瓜葛，为师怎能放它走？”

“师父想问出什么来？它已不和净月在一起，它连人话也不会说——”

“哼！”扶光法师忽然转身，问道：“你这般维护它，不就是想知道红狐去了哪儿吗？为师就告诉你，红狐死了！”

封寒一时愕然。“她——怎么会？”

“你以为自己替她挡下了所有的无形之刃吗？”

封寒顿时陷入痛苦的回忆中，可任他回想多少遍，也只记得那一个瞬间的天翻地覆后，自己倒在荒草间的情景。那时他身负万箭穿心般的痛苦，却又如释重负。他以为自己所做的，或许可以偿还对净月欠下的情债，却不知，他究竟是如此无能。

“徒儿，师父殚精竭虑也要为你除去这个心魔，助你从此不受侵扰。你不感激为师，却屡次怪责阻拦于我，岂不叫为师心寒？”

泪水在封寒眼中决堤。“我要回寂春山！”

扶光法师却举着那支小瓶，说道：“难道，你不管它了？”


	26. Chapter 26

封寒露出难以置信的表情，他挣扎着站起来，攥紧青剑的剑柄。之前的他，从未想过有一日会同师父决裂，也未曾想过他敬仰的师父竟会如此伤害他所珍惜的一切。或许，是他错得彻底，他未曾珍惜净月，转眼又将忤逆师父，将他在世间最后一点牵挂，破坏殆尽。但他还是举起了剑。

扶光法师见昔日的爱徒强硬地将剑指向自己，浑身却在颤抖，不由叹息：“徒儿啊徒儿，为师或许无情，却是不忍心你越陷越深哪！”

封寒道：“师父，徒儿并非不辨黑白，只是以为妖也有好坏，有的妖作恶多端自然要捉，有的妖却是广行善事，为的是得道成仙，却被我们打回原形，险些——何况，小狐狸原本不是妖，更没法作恶，师父为何不肯放了它？净月她——”一时间，他泪落如雨。

扶光法师也露出潸然泪意：“徒儿，你真的要这样对待为师？为师将你养大，悉心传授道术，不过是希望你能行正道，你——太让为师失望了！”

封寒见扶光法师竟低头拭泪，立时乱了方寸，执剑的手慢慢垂了下去。“徒儿知错，徒儿只是想让师父放了它。”

扶光法师看了看瓶腹处凝成的一点白光，摇了摇头：“当初我让你收服红狐，你却屡次放走她，纵容她愈发张狂，扰乱人间，最终落得个横死的下场。谁知到今日，你竟还不能悔悟？”

封寒定定地望着师父，心中却在狠狠发问：“究竟是自己害死了净月？！”他只觉膝盖如坠铅锤，登时跪倒下去。是他，是他害死了净月！他经受不住诱惑，将师父的教诲抛之脑后，一错再错，悔之晚矣。他最后一点抵抗的意志开始崩溃，身子绵软地堆在冰冷的石墙上。

扶光法师见封寒陷入无声，才又道：“你好好想想，待想通了，再来找为师吧。”说完，他将装有千焰轮的布袋收入大袖，桃衣的惨叫如蚂蚁般布满整个布袋，他充耳不闻。他又擎着那支小瓶子，二指划出一轮黑雾，顷刻弹入小瓶之中。只见，瓶腹处的白光瞬间黯淡了许多。

突然间，狭窄的深巷如被风暴冲开破坏，眼界所及，幻作莽苍雪原，无边无际，寒光刺眼。不仅扶光法师，连封寒也自沉郁中震惊地站起来，一时间他们以为堕入魇昧的梦中。扶光法师道：“莫非有妖邪做法？”说话间，他便挥动拂尘，想要破去眼前魔障，那知拂尘却在瞬间冻结，再无法力显现。他想：自己有些轻敌了。他向着半空道：”贫道扶光，稽首了。不知阁下贵山宝号？”

半空中，慢慢现出一块五色祥云，祥云之上，隐有仙袂飘举。扶光法师仔细望去，知是仙家，一面放下心来，一面又猜测是何处仙神，态度也愈加恭敬。

祥云徐徐下落。这一次，封寒也看得清楚，云上原有两人，一人乌发垂髫，翠衣黄带，手执一枝灵花，装扮似人间道士，却自有风流姿态，当是仙童一名。另一人，则头戴羽冠长巾，大氅蔽体，神貌清绝，莫可描摹，叫人不敢直视。那仙童先道：“法师捉妖辛苦，却不该私藏我山中之物。”

扶光法师道：“不知仙童深意，还请明示。”

“洞光瓶中，便是。”

扶光法师忽地沉眉思忖，天地间识得这洞光瓶的，算上仙家，也未有几个。看来，他今天是要吃了一吃亏了。还有，这瓶中的小狐狸竟然惊动了仙家，难道——他眼中浮泛一时窃喜，转而又有些不甘。“尚不知尊驾仙山何处？”

“寂春山，昙尘。”忽然自云上传来清越的一声。

扶光法师禁不住抬头多瞻望了昙尘仙君几眼，又被碧虚给瞪回去。碧虚道：“那小狐狸是我寂春山中的灵兽，既不是妖，也无道行。法师将它捉去，有何用意？”

“哦——原来如此。”扶光法师一脸恍然大悟，“我见它周身散发灵光，却无道行，以为是误偷食了谁家仙药，要带回去问个仔细。”他自嘲地笑笑，”误会一场。”

碧虚冷哼一声，“恐怕——”昙尘仙君打断他，对扶光说道：”既然是误会，就请法师放了它吧。”

扶光法师含笑不语，紧箍着洞光瓶的五指慢慢松开。不久之后，他才念了一句咒语，一道白光自瓶口冲上云霄，再自云中冉冉落下，变作柔软的一团，最终落在昙尘的掌间。

小狐狸紧紧缩作一团，原本丰厚的白毛已脱得七零八落。昙尘托起它的小脑袋，只觉它气若游丝，眼睛也睁不开，更可恨的是窍中元神也黯淡如晨星，想是被洞光瓶吸纳而去。他喂它服下一丸保命的仙丹，这时说道：“千焰轮中，似有冤号，不知法师可有听到？”

碧虚对昙尘的这般温文态度很是不解，直截质问道：“那桃花妖修的是仙家法术，到人间修行也是惯例。她若遭劫，必是天意降临。法师不该插手，断了她的命数。”

扶光法师呵呵一笑：“贫道捉妖，也是行的天道，仙君的来意既已达成，何必再多管闲事？”

这时的封寒见小狐狸被仙君救下，心中大石落了地，又见仙家也以为桃花妖是好妖，由是重燃信心，对师父说道：“师父，还是放了她吧。”

扶光法师回头看了封寒一眼，不带丝毫感情。他回转头来时，却带着温煦的笑容：“好吧。或许贫道是错了，该给她一条生路。”千焰轮顿时熄灭，桃衣重重落在地上，细弱的呻吟声时有时无。碧虚立时降在地面，给她喂下仙药。

扶光法师恭敬言道：“仙君若无他事，贫道先行告辞。”

昙尘微颔。

乍然间，深巷恢复原状，巷口处潮水般涌进熙攘的人声，扶光法师转身便在人流中消失了身影。封寒定定地望着师父，想要追上去，却无勇气。他回头来，对着昙尘深深地俯身下去，说道：“多谢仙君。”

昙尘说道：“你的伤不碍事，去找个地方好好休养吧。”

“它——”

昙尘见封寒热切的目光看向小狐狸，便说道：“它再服我一颗仙丹，就好了。”

封寒这才又多谢一番，踉踉跄跄地走出巷子去。

碧虚对着他的背影唏嘘几句：“这个傻瓜，他难道还要同他那师父一起？”

“他同他师父缘分未了——”说完，昙尘忽然想起什么，掐指一算，眉头上便染了三分戚戚之色。“唉。”他叹道。

碧虚察觉到仙君的异状，想要问个究竟，冷不防被人撞了个正着，险些摔倒，待寻回神智，发现身边已围住几个家仆模样的人物。他再看去脚下，只见一位公子焦急地抱起桃衣，要去找医馆。这位公子生得俊俏，同桃衣两下相照，倒也般配。

碧虚噗嗤一笑，说道：“她的伤，医馆可看不了。”

廖公子抬头来，怒目而视：“恶徒恶徒，你们这般伤害桃衣，若不是我来得及时——快去报官！”


	27. Chapter 27

碧虚平日最爱嘲弄凡间那些痴情儿女，今日遇到一个，怎肯轻易放过人家？”我倒还没见过什么是官，只怕你的心上人等不到我见官回来。”

在廖公子看来，这个小童子瞧着比他矮上一头，脸孔也稚气未脱，却怎么说起话来，百般得招人恨。后面那个锦衣公子，想必是他的主人，所谓上梁不正，当也不是什么好角色。他这里只是一时气愤，并未真想叫人报官，他们那里却还不休，真叫人越想越气炸胸膛。他凶狠狠地扯住碧虚的衣领，说道：“休得嘴硬，等挨了板子，叫你后悔也迟了！”

碧虚忙打掉他的手，还使劲掸了掸衣领，说道：”哼，你们凡人——”“忽地，听昙尘仙君清了清嗓子，他自觉失口，便一溜烟儿地猫回昙尘身后去。

昙尘仙君往前走了一步，说道：“公子莫急，桃衣姑娘伤势虽重，但仔细将养数日，就会好了。”

廖公子怎肯信他，瞪着眼睛道：“她好好地卖些糕点，怎么招惹你们了，要伤她成这样？”说着说着，眼圈都红了。

说话间，仆从们竟真地请了官差来。两位官差挎着刀，手臂上搭着锁链，见了廖公子，先弯下腰去见礼：“廖公子，有什么吩咐小的们？您让我们抓谁，我们就抓谁！”他们直起身来时，就变了另外一副凌人的模样，目光中犹如带了一柄九齿耙子，要将昙尘和碧虚光鲜的伪装都扒掉。“就是你们？”说着，锁链就向他们二人招呼了去。

碧虚一时情急，挡在昙尘面前，锁链哗啦就套在了他的脖子上。奇怪的是，待官差得意洋洋地拉起锁链时，锁链却走了空，险些把他闪倒。另外一个官差也如狼似虎地扑上去，明明瞧着是冲他们去的，冷不防却是撞到了墙上，不消一会儿，额头上就起了个大包。“你——你们——”

碧虚捂嘴笑说：“两位官差别是喝了酒，看人这般眼花？”

廖公子本就心浮气躁，再看两个不争气的官差，不由地抱起桃衣就要离开。谁知，桃衣在这时醒来。廖公子转忧为喜，喊了她好几声，听得桃衣眼睛还没睁开，眉头先蹙了起来。“喊什么！”

“你醒了？哪里疼？我带你去医馆——”

桃衣在廖公子怀里使劲挣扎起来：“放开我，我不去医馆！”她的口吻有气无力，却充满着几分不耐烦。

廖公子一时无奈，微微松开了些。桃衣依靠着他的扶持，努力地站起身来。她一眼瞧见昙尘怀中的小狐狸，“它——它——”然后，才若有所思地看了昙尘仙君几眼：”多谢——”

廖公子疑惑道：“难道不是他们打伤你？”

“是他们救了我。”

“那凶手是谁？我定然叫人去抓他们回来！”

两个官差也趁机表起忠心：“是是，一定不能饶了他们！”

桃衣忽地推开廖公子，踉跄地就往巷口走去：“我要回家！”

“那怎么行？你还是去我家里，你不肯去医馆，也好，就在我家里住着，我把他们请去——”

可惜，桃衣并不领情；实际上，她从来也不肯领他的人情。在外人看来，一切都是廖公子一厢情愿而已，桃衣姑娘嘛，看似娇柔可爱，心肠则像是千年寒冰冻过，怕是谁也捂不暖。“廖公子，桃衣身份微贱，断不敢玷污府上，请回吧！”

廖公子那几个仆从愤愤不平起来：“不识好人心，若不是我们公子，你早也死了！”

廖公子只知道桃衣对他无意，却还是第一次见识她的无情。他愣了半晌，才喝退仆从，说道：“那我送你回家？”

桃衣头也不回，更不应他，自己扶着墙慢慢往前走去。碧虚赶忙上去扶住她。廖公子一见，顿时对他产生了一丝好感。

其实，碧虚听他们这番来言去语，眼睛就滴溜儿转起来，总觉得内里有些什么纠结之处。这会儿，他小心翼翼地扶着桃衣，只为心中那点疑问，于是，他低声问道：“难不成廖公子和你有血海深仇？”

桃衣瞥了他一眼道：“怎么，神仙也这般八卦？”

碧虚道：“你们做妖的，脾气也都这么大？”

桃衣被他逗笑了，这一笑，喉咙里翻上来一口腥血，忍不住咳嗽出来。廖公子听到，忙又上来关切。碧虚颇能察言观色，戏谑他道：“廖公子，还没看够白眼？”

廖公子家世清贵，又是独子，弁州城中，还没有谁敢与他脸色一瞧。好在他平日为人谦逊有礼，不喜和人计较。往日，他只当桃衣脾气古怪，吃了委屈也抛之脑后。哪知今日，他几乎要掏出肺腑来关心她，得到的却是这般冷嘲热讽？叫他男儿血性怎能再压抑下去。他一步拦在桃衣面前，气冲冲地问：“桃衣，你真得这般讨厌我？”

桃衣懒懒地抬抬眼睛，说道：“怎敢？我还指望公子每天照顾我的生意呢。”

“我买你的糕饼，是为了每日都能见到你——”

“可惜桃衣是个不识相的人，只求公子往后不为难于我，我就千恩万谢了！”

她的话说得斩钉截铁，廖公子的心头像被人狠狠践踏，满怀期待碾碎成泥。继而，他感受到身旁同情的目光，愈加觉得一口闷气堵在喉咙口，别说质问，连喘息也觉得费力。

“公子公子——”仆从们围到失魂落魄的公子身边，却拙于安慰的言辞，只得将愤恨的目光钉到桃衣身上。

桃衣却嘲弄地对视过去，丝毫也不示弱。

廖公子赤红着脸，怨怒地拂袖而去。

昙尘仙君看了看怀中的小狐狸，比起方才，它气息平稳，睡意正沉。他这才对桃衣说道：“廖公子是位有情的君子。”

桃衣垂下眼来，面无表情地说道：“仙家不是说，姻缘全是孽缘吗？”

昙尘微微一笑，又低头瞧了瞧小狐狸。

眨眼之间，三人已站在桃衣的小院中。桃衣闪身便化入桃树之中。碧虚则从地上捡起掉落的桃叶，说道：“这老道士还真狠毒，我们再晚来些，怕是她就要魂飞魄散了。”

昙尘将小狐狸放到碧虚怀里，掏出之前那支小瓶来，在树根处弹了一滴去。只一滴，原已蔫掉的树枝重又抖擞起来，尽管叶子落了大半，然新生的叶芽崭然在枝上萌生。“多谢仙君。”桃衣说道。

碧虚看得傻了眼，默默地盯着仙君收起小瓶，不由说道：“真是比灵丹妙药还要厉害。不知道将来我若是快死了，仙君肯不肯——”

昙尘亮出扇子，敲在他额头上，转身进了屋子。碧虚忙追上几步，狡黠道：“我才不会死，只要仙君肯教我降妖的法术……”

“把它唤醒。”昙尘示意碧虚道，“再不叫醒它，它可再也醒不来了。”


	28. Chapter 28

若不是小狐狸圆滚滚的小肚子还有微弱的动静，还真叫人以为它要长睡不醒了。碧虚知它被老道士折腾得很惨，便拿出一副不常见的悲悯脸孔，助它回魂。他自口中吐出一粒赤火丹，让它在小狐狸的天灵处滚了几个来回。不一会儿，就见赤火丹的周围形成一个漩涡，将七脉或清或浊的气流吸引了来，继而全部汇入天灵处。碧虚见此，才收了赤火丹，坐下来擦擦汗。他说道：“那洞光瓶也真厉害，我记得当是出自东海，怎么会在他手中？”

昙尘仙君一边观察小狐狸的动静，一边说道：”天下玄门之中，宝物法器林林总总，难以缕数。怕是机缘到了，助那位法师得到此物。”

“呸，什么法师，歹毒得很！”

昙尘微微一笑：“他的法术却很高明。”

碧虚先是痛恨，这时不由得又横生几分怨气，将炯炯目光望向仙君。“哪里有我们仙家法术高明？仙君——”

他颇像个哀怨着要糖吃的小孩子，仙君却不肯接他的茬，专注地去看小狐狸。“阿胡——”他轻轻一喊，小狐狸慢慢苏醒过来。

它像是新生的芽苗，遭遇早春的雨露，浑身的短毛都在发颤。它的眼睛睁开一条缝儿，失明一般茫然，半天才从黑暗中触摸到光亮，然后它看到一张脸，不由得眼睛一瞪，耳朵伏低。似乎辨别出来是仙君，一时间骨头肉都放松下来，它才软塌塌地趴在桌子上。望着仙君的黑眼睛里，隐隐多了一分依赖。

碧虚为它松了口气，使劲抚了抚那个小脑袋，也不管它不住地甩甩耳朵，哄他的手离开。“没有法力，就不要乱跑，幸亏仙君算出你这几日有难，就赶来救你。说也奇怪，我们要是不救你，好像也不会出什么事。难道这就是天定的缘分？”他自然无法洞见其中的天机，便不再猜想，向仙君问道：“仙君，阿胡以后怎么办？”

昙尘道：“往后不知还有多少变数，一旦它离开我们身边，就连自保也不能。我说过要它修炼成仙，为今之计，先得让它变化人形。”

“好好好，丹炉里的丹炼了一百年，终于要用上了。”

不知道小狐狸听懂多少他们的话，噌地就站起来，咬住仙君的衣袖，往桌沿儿处拖，然后嗖地跳下去，冲到门前。可惜门闩闩得牢靠，它只能使劲挠门，不时还用小脑袋去撞一撞。那焦急的模样，仙君顿时明了，却不动声色随它走过去。碧虚却问道：”你不想变人，那也不用这么寻死吧！我好容易救你回魂……”

小狐狸又返回来扑碧虚的裤腿，急得浑身失火一样，最后它坐下来，望着仙君，努力地吐出两个字：“桃——衣——”

碧虚哈哈一笑：“你这时候才想起她，她早也死了。”

小狐狸听了，顿时抽泣起来。

仙君道：“你想救她，可惜不自量力，差些把自己搭进去，以后不许如此。”说完，他又叹气，想必是又想起净月的缘故。

忽然，桃树间红光一闪，从中走出个粉装姑娘，她一来就蹲在小狐狸眼前，说道：“我不知道，原来你这么担心我？可惜，我还连累了你。”

小狐狸不相信地使劲嗅了嗅桃衣，才扑到她的手掌中，使劲蹭个不停。

这时，小狐狸的肚子咕咕叫起来。

桃衣道：“饿了？我去给你做吃的。”

小狐狸欢蹦乱跳地跟去厨房。

碧虚瞧着它那种兴奋劲儿，鄙夷地摇头：“难道这些能比得上仙境里的灵芝雨露？”

是夜沉沉，桃衣已入黑甜之境，小狐狸更是团成一团，挨在她身边，呼呼大睡。昙尘仙君不用睡觉，便在手中打开一卷书来，细读静品。远远望去，只如垂云一般浮在蓬荜的四壁之间，显得格格不入。碧虚则在一旁打坐，默念仙君教他的仙法。尽管并非他所求的除妖的法术，他也极是认真。偶有旁骛之时，凭空地头顶就要挨上一记，头倒不会很疼，只是经脉运行一旦受惊，周身都如坠冰窟之中，半天才能回转精神。要说这位仙君，看似一副温柔敦厚的模样，却是油盐不进，从不妄动尘情。不过，碧虚只敢腹诽而已，被折腾一番，还得乖乖打坐修炼。

第二日上，桃衣照例要出门卖糕饼。她的挑子已被廖公子的仆人带了回来，里面的东西一样也未少。她想着，昨天的话确实说得重了，便想等着谢一谢他。哪知足足等到暮色垂垂，都不见他的身影。不过桃衣照常买卖，待人接物温柔有度，起码在小狐狸看来，并无什么异状。

第四日上，昙尘便要告辞，想着要带阿胡回去。原本阿胡不该出现在桃衣的面前，更不该扰乱她的命途。谁知时空竟能错乱如此，这不能不说是他的过错。桃衣虽不舍得，但也明白其中的道理。只有小狐狸脾气执拗得很，断不肯离开桃衣一步。

碧虚在院子里追了它数个来回，也逮不住，不由吓唬它道：“不要逼着我动用法术！”

小狐狸冲他呜呜叫了几声，显然不买账。

可叹碧虚继续绕着圈子追它，差些累倒在地上，追得紧了，小狐狸竟回头吐了几句流利的人话，叫仙君听了，也是又惊讶又担忧。

“它——何时学得这般污言秽语？”

桃衣有些难为情，“大概——是在街上学的——”

碧虚又气又恼，想怪责桃衣几句，又觉得不全是她的错儿，只得盯紧小狐狸，恶狠狠说道：“等我抓住你，先让你变哑巴！”

门环忽然被一阵急促的敲门声震得咣当乱响。桃衣一打开门，就见是廖家的仆人苦着脸上来请她：“姑娘，姑娘，快去看看我家公子吧，求你了！”

桃衣的拳头陡然一攥，说道：“你们——”她的声音低低发颤，“为什么不看好他？”

“姑娘，公子他一直在喊你的名字——”

桃衣缄默片刻，大步走出门去。

碧虚好奇地追到门外，只见廖家仆人的脚步踉踉跄跄，桃衣的身影却已不见了。他恍然大悟道：“她对廖公子并非无情嘛。”

昙尘道：“看来，这苦海也并非回头是岸。”

“又打隐语？难道她和廖公子之间……”

“走吧，我们也去看看。”

碧虚不禁摇摇头，“唉，又是天机不可泄露？”他扭头见小狐狸站在门口，着急地东张西望。突然就按住它，拎到怀里，”哈哈，叫你再跑？”

两人步下如生风一般，一路赶在廖家仆人的前面，到了廖府，恰见桃衣站在角门之前，面带惆怅。一个仆人正好送大夫出门，一边称谢，一边擦眼泪，大夫也回头安慰几句，隐约只听到“准备后事”几字。那仆人看见桃衣，脸上抑制不住地露出痛恨的表情，却又迎上来道：“我家公子——在等你——他——是个好人，你这样辜负他——”抽抽噎噎，尽管是苛责的话，却叫人听得更加难过。

桃衣说道：“我能救他。”


	29. Chapter 29

桃衣的神情冷酷，同街市上那个俏丽刁蛮的姑娘，判若两人。

那个仆人满腹狐疑，带着一丝求问的语气道：“你凭什么救我家公子？他的病——”却又吞吞吐吐，似有难言之隐。

桃衣道：“我只要你们答应，第一不许问我如何救他；第二别让我再见到他。这样，我便能救他。”

那个仆人似乎从未听过如此荒谬的请求，便道：“哼，你既然这等厌恶我家公子，怎么会好心来救他？”

“他的命只剩三炷香的时间，你可请你家老爷夫人来定夺。”桃衣边说边摘下腰间的荷包来，递给他，“将这个放在他身边，能让他暂且安静下来。”

仆人瞬间瞪大眼睛，冷静片刻，一边叫人去告知夫人，一边请桃衣他们到偏厅小坐。

昙尘仙君走到桃衣身边，说道：“你恐怕不适宜去救他。”

桃衣自嘲地笑笑：“这不是我的命数吗？越是为难，却越要知难而上。仙君，你的心意我领了，但你也无法帮我解脱。”

昙尘道：“不若我替你去。”

桃衣道：“仙君可知他是因何发病？”

昙尘掐指算了一算，道：“看来是被邪物缠上。”

“她是我的宿敌。自有我以来，便有她。我同廖公子结识，她便也纠缠上廖公子，想借这样的机缘，坏我的道行，篡取我的一切。”

说话间，花厅里走进一位风度翩翩的老者，看穿着打扮，当是廖府的管家。他先来鞠了一躬，代夫人表达谢意，虽脸上带着焦灼之色，却还是暂请几人落座。他问道：“不知桃衣姑娘师承哪位名医，学了几年？”

桃衣反问：“我那荷包可与他用过了。”

“已放在公子身边，说也奇怪，他这会儿便有些睡意，不似先前那般躁烦。”

“这便是了。你家所请的名医，有这等本事吗？”

管家被问得一愣，然后呵呵笑了几声：”桃衣姑娘，人命关天之事，还是慎重些好。”

“廖公子此病已发作三次，你们请下名医，甚至连江湖术士都请了，却不肯信我一次？”

“可前两次，他都好了。”

“都好得无缘无故，是不是？”

管家慎重地点了点头。

“世间的事，并没有什么是无缘无故的。比如今次，我就是他的机缘。”

少时，管家的神情便从怀疑化为信服，他起身来，道：”姑娘，请。”

穿过偏厅外的游廊，进入一座幽静的庭院。这座庭院，看似只比桃衣那所大上几倍，却是别有洞天。重重绿雾掩映间，一幢朱阁青楼寂然而卧。二楼上有一道窄窄的回廊，可倚可坐，目之所及，乃是墙外的一方荷塘，碧叶田田，纷纶如云，几茎白荷自其中穿出，玉立如娇女，同颓败的花叶在一处，更添一股傲俗的风韵。几人一走进卧室，虽有屏风遮挡，也觉出几分轩窗雅致，所见的各色用具皆非凡品。鼻尖则萦绕一股异常沁心的草木香味，想必是海外奇香。

廖夫人守了娇儿一夜，心力交瘁，闻有生客前来，先行避去，稍作休息，一切由管家做主。桃衣走到屏风后，见室内些有凌乱，几个丫环正轻手轻脚收拾，见有人来，更是噤声。床上的大被被踹到一旁，廖公子整个身子都晾在外面。有个丫环刚想凑近收拾被子，却被他重重一脚，踹到床框上。

桃衣径直走过去，在床边坐下。

廖公子的发髻乱作飞蓬，皮肤更是弥漫着青黑之色。他的眼睛紧闭，口角却大开，流着涎水。忽然，二目一瞪，赤红般似要喷火，手脚都不住挥舞起来，就要朝桃衣身上施加。

“姑娘小心。”管家想上前去按住廖公子。

桃衣却捉住廖公子发狂的手，合在自己掌中。廖公子使劲挣扎了几次，忽然停住，就此安静下来。他的眼睛大睁，却是空瞪着上方，只嗫嚅着说道：“你——你又来了？”

管家不由擦了一把汗。他示意丫环们退出庭院，自己则在楼下的小亭里等待。

几乎是同时，一场大雾从天而降，在院中缭绕不散，越聚越多。庭院如被大雾封住一般，院外的人想要进去，只觉脚下烈风袭来，如同置身悬崖边缘，叫人心生畏惧。管家在亭中，更是寸步难移。

楼上，昙尘同碧虚退到门外，停留在回廊上。昙尘择一处端坐下来，自袖中擎出一只玉碗，放在身旁。玉碗之中，一注清水如镜。碧虚则肃立一旁，将爱动的小狐狸按个结实。

屋内，却无这般平静。

桃衣一面将荷包按在廖公子胸口处，一面用咒语缚住他的双手，让它们护住荷包。她退后几步，一个转旋之间，便成真身，自桃花障中脱出，鲜媚无比。她将手中桃枝化为拂尘一缕，道一声“疾”，拂尘便罩在廖公子身上，严严实实，如个蚕茧一般。

拂尘之下，渐渐起了动静，一股黑气如沸腾一般自拂尘的间隙中涌出。桃衣按兵不动，待那黑气散尽，在屋内消失踪影，才开口道：“伤得不轻吧，就这么躲起来了？”

屋内忽然响起喑哑的声音：“你的功力见长，可惜还是杀不了我！”

“我不想杀你，是你一直在寻死。”话音未落，桃衣就将拂尘收在手中，袭向书案处。书案处，果然发出一声低哑的惨叫。那股黑气只逃出大半，在槅窗处滞留。

桃衣道：“你加害廖公子，已不止一次。我不杀你，只是可怜你，你不要不识好歹。”

“哈哈，可怜我？你可怜可怜你自己吧！你怎么了结这份孽缘，是你死还是他死？谁不惜命？我都明白，所以我在帮你。”

“休说得这么体面。我不会让他死，也不会遂你的愿！”桃衣掷去拂尘，拂尘落地，重新化为桃枝。她又从头上拔出一根木钗，木钗化作一双桃木剑，被舞得如游龙一般。那黑气东躲西藏，好不狼狈。她本想自槅窗处逃逸，哪知窗外有如金刚罩顶，差点把她撞个魂飞魄散。

“你的帮手，好厉害！”黑气嘿嘿笑着。

此时，玉碗之中，清水腾出细浪，一条黑线在其中游动。碧虚问道：“仙君，桃衣可有胜算？”

昙尘道：“那邪物不是桃衣的对手，只是，桃衣伤重未愈，会有些吃力。”

“不如我去帮她？”

“莫要轻举妄动。此时，静观其变，才是上策。”

屋内，一场混战正酣。

桃衣气力渐渐不足，但也比那黑气好上许多。桃衣的手中，又换了一条鞭子，舞得浑圆不破，叫那黑气挨了好多下，痛得滚地乱窜。桃衣道：“你这虫子，偏不肯安安分分，非要来捣乱？”

“哼！”那黑气不服气地道：”少来教训我，且看看你那情郎，还有几分命在！”

桃衣忽地慌了神，她一步到床前，微微失色。


	30. Chapter 30

廖公子周身发黑，只余胸口一点红光犹在，那是荷包护住的他的心脉所在。

桃衣折回头，又抽了黑气一鞭子，听她的惨叫：“你若背后偷袭于我，我便拼了命，也要灭你在此！”

黑气渐渐缩成拳头大小，退到屏风后，发出恼人的笑声：“哪里还用得着我多费力气？”

桃衣丢下鞭子，将廖公子扶起。她轻轻唤着他的名字，令他向着自己坐稳。她将荷包取下，拿出里面的一对桃殳看来，竟是黑似泥软如布，已然耗尽最后一点神力。她着实吃了一惊，这对桃殳乃是用经冬未落的桃枭之核所制，最能辟邪，吸纳妖气，她已用过多次，没想到今日竟败在这里。她回头怒瞪着黑气：”你哪里学来的这等邪术，竟毁了我的桃殳？”

“我哪里有这等本事，若有，才不稀罕凡人这点可怜的阳气。或许现在，你就是我，而我早就是你了。”

桃衣气得把荷包扔到她身上，“快说！”

黑气像风吹柳絮般又滚到书桌下。尽管桃殳已毁，她也不敢靠近。“你——你别吓我，我也罪不当死——我昨晚遇到他，他便已经痴痴癫癫的，我看机会正好，就顺便蹭些油水。”

桃衣愁眉难解，二指按在他脉上，又触到他心府处，仔细谛听。

黑气观望一会儿，说道：“嗨，我今日做个好事，你也听我一句，就此打住。这廖公子体质异于常人，最易招邪。一不小心撞上，莫管有意无意，都得沾着些回去。他却又是个福命，天生有神灵护佑。这邪气和仙气搅合在一起，不遭殃才怪。真难为上天竟降生个这样的人来折腾你，连我也不免为你叫声‘冤孽’，抱打不平了。”她见桃衣仍在思忖，继续言道：“我看这次不简单，他体内吸纳的妖气，清浊皆有，应不是出自一只妖的身上，这些妖气已化为妖毒渗入他的五脏六腑，你若想救他，就是以卵击石……”

桃衣一直待她絮絮叨叨完毕，才徐徐转回头来：“你若再不闭嘴，我就请仙君来收了你！”

黑气紧打了一个哆嗦，喃喃道：“原来是仙家人物，怪不得——”后来，就躲到看不见的角落去了。

其实，桃衣听了黑气的话，也不免有些灰心丧气。她和廖公子走到今日这步光景，真可谓造化弄人，取舍两难。廖公子命在旦夕，或许，她再等上一等，待他殒命，魂归地府，轮回六道，她便能脱开红尘羁绊，安心修炼成仙。可惜，上天偏让她背负七情六欲之苦，叫她眼见着有情人遭受苦痛折磨而不得救，叫她满怀热望被冷水浇灭，却迟迟不能忘情忘念，留在这所谓的宿命姻缘之中，逃脱不得。她曾逃脱过，像一只被网住的鸟雀，越是挣扎，越是被缠得越深。就像黑气所说，谁不惜命，是你死还是他死，总要有所抉择，然而，抉择总归太残酷。

桃衣思忖一番，眼中噙着泪花。她再看一眼床上的廖公子，如花叶被摧落的狼藉。自他与自己相识以来，屡受妖邪侵扰，久而久之，妖毒已有肆虐之象。如今又遭了这等毒手，妖气渗入血脉，想要祛除恐非易事。想来，她不由挺立身体，闭目合掌，凝神静思。一双手掌异向而对，在丹田处展开，慢慢抬起。只见，一抹耀目的青气自丹田处升起，最终凝在双唇之间。她的面庞刹那间被照亮，同时也照亮了廖公子的双眸。

模糊的轮廓渐渐清晰，廖公子感觉眼睛一阵刺痛，忙眯起来。窄窄的视线望过去，面前正立着他心爱的桃衣。往日在街市上所见的她，皆是清素打扮，俨然贫家姑娘每日辛劳，顾不得如花年纪逞娇斗媚。今日，她却大有不同，所着一袭衫裙，如万千桃瓣扑成；依旧是脂粉不施，却任由红裙一领映衬出的百般清灵娇媚。若说街市上的她，如一朵娇花，令人怜惜，今日之她，却如烂漫云霞，何敢有亵渎之心？廖公子看得愣了，直到与桃衣的双眸对上，顿得一丝清醒聚在天灵处守关。他想要下床去，却发现周身僵如铁石，甚至，连嘴巴也张不开。

桃衣察觉到他已然清醒，喟然一笑。她重又闭上眼睛，张开双唇，一抹青气自口中吐出，最终停在手掌上方，化成一粒桃核般大小的珠子。那颗珠子已不知经历多少年的炼化，已由木入玉，晶莹剔透。仔细望去，可见其中有一缕真气流动，熠熠生辉。

廖公子又惊又喜，他从未见过如此奇异的景象，也不知桃衣竟如仙女一般口含骊珠。他嗯了几声，迫切地想同桃衣说话。

“你不用惊讶，也不要问。你中的妖毒已深，我现在救你。你静静坐好，闭上眼睛，听我说话便好。”桃衣的眼角凝着泪光盈盈。

廖公子安心地合上双目。

桃衣用二指将珠子托住，一手成掌，将经脉中聚集的精气推向珠子，瞬间，珠子爆发出数道耀眼的光芒，直直没入廖公子身体之中。只见廖公子的身体猛然晃动了一下，面上噌得如燃起了火。

光芒散尽，取而代之的是一缕缕或深或浅的妖气自廖公子的白色的中衣中透出来，又被吸纳入珠子里去。那颗珠子先是将屡屡妖气都化个无影无踪，待妖气愈来愈多之后，核中的真气似被染过一般，变得黯淡起来。

廖公子被打中之后，先是痛了一下，后来只觉有什么在骨头和肉里搅动着、驱赶着，痛不欲生。他忍受不住，就要睁开眼睛，蓦地耳中响起一阵轻柔的声音，是桃衣。“忍一忍，忍一忍。”廖公子顿时安静下来，果然不消一会儿，他的周身如被清冽的泉水洗滤过一般，舒畅无比。

然而，桃衣的身体却在打晃，额头渗出大粒的汗，脸色也变得黑黄。更残酷的是，珠子已然吸纳不了那么多真气，那些妖气无所凭依，便开始朝她肌肤里钻去。

不知躲到哪里去的黑气又冒了出来，这一次，她敢靠近了一些，再靠近一些，甚至跑到了桃衣的面前。她一见桃衣这种情形，顿了片刻，登时就飞身而上，团团黑气包裹住那颗珠子，并偷偷朝着桃衣的掌心钻去。

说时迟那时快，门訇然大开，一只玉碗旋如满月，飞至桃衣身前。黑气一看不妙，抽身就要逃走，却被一股细浪卷入碗中，众多妖气也随之泯没在清水之中。玉碗稳稳落地。

至此，桃衣如同萎败的花瓣，倒在地上。

碧虚放在小狐狸在地，自己抢先端来玉碗到仙君身边，只见碗中不再是一条黑线，而是一只小虫忽上忽下，如溺水一般发出哀嚎。“这是什么？”

“桃蠧。”仙君在桌旁款款坐下。


	31. Chapter 31

廖公子扑到床下，扶起桃衣，呼喊她的名字，却不察身上的无形桎梏已经解开。

碧虚回头对他说道：“不要喊不要喊，她还没死，先被你喊死了。快扶她到床上去。”

玉碗里的那只桃蠧却也不省心，悲悲戚戚地不停求饶，最恨声音如蚊蚋，端是惹人心烦。“仙君饶命……”

昙尘说道：“你若不偷袭桃衣，我也不会出手。”

“我知错了，我只是想贪个便宜而已……”

碧虚怒瞪她一眼道：“最恨人家背后下手，老实点，这会儿没工夫收拾你！”说完，一口白气吹到水面，水面便冰封起来。

昙尘不管他俩的恩怨，走到床边。他见廖公子紧紧抓住桃衣的手，一副泪眼愁眉，已是六神无主。枕边则趴着小狐狸，它歪着头，小黑眼睛痴痴地望着桃衣，偶尔还去抵一抵她，喉咙发出焦急的声音。

廖公子喃喃道：“你是不是为了救我，是不是，是不是——”

小狐狸看到了仙君，往床边一跃，翘首看着他，小嘴巴张着吱吱叫了几声，又喊了一声“桃衣”。然而，仙君竟然无动于衷。它可怜巴巴地低下头，忽然又抬头喊道：“仙——仙君——”

娇脆的童音，在昙尘听来，有那么一丝悦耳。

碧虚忽而瞪着小狐狸道：“快快快，也叫我一声听听。”

小狐狸显然觉得碧虚的眼睛瞪得太大，有些凶恶，它磨磨蹭蹭地低着头吐出那两个字。碧虚听罢，笑不可抑，一下子惹恼了廖公子。

昙尘适时安抚了一下廖公子，又令碧虚退后站着。碧虚虽不服气，也照办了，站在屏风前，时不时回瞪上廖公子一眼。

廖公子恨得眼圈发红，双手铁钳一般抓住昙尘：“你们是什么人？桃衣是不是因为救我——你能不能救她——”

“不忙，只要你活了，便好。”

“我不，如果她不活，我也不要活！”

“你和她，”昙尘故意顿了一顿，“注定只能活一个。”

廖公子无法接受这样故弄玄虚的话，“胡说，胡说，我和她要在一起！”

昙尘只好温和地对上他的眼睛，问道：“你现在都记起来了吗？”

廖公子一愣，呆立了半晌，忽而跌坐地上。“怎么——怎么会这样！”他抱着头，痛哭失声。

碧虚蹑手蹑脚地挨到仙君身边，低声问：“他怎么了？”

昙尘叹了一口气：“他忘记了很多事，现在都想起来了。”

“好残忍。”碧虚摇头叹气，又走回屏风处站着。

原来，在对视的刹那，廖公子的脑海中忽如翻起巨浪，将之前所有迷惘扫清，历历呈现出他同桃衣交往的片段来。原来，他同她并非相识在街市，而是在山间道旁。他同她也并非第一次相识，只是每一次他都不再记得她，读不懂每次初相遇时她眼睛中的惊诧和无奈。她救他也并非第一次，只是在记忆里，只存一抹白乎乎的影子。她为救他所遭受的痛苦，也是一次比一次更重，直到今日，几乎耗尽所有修为和生命。

如此真相，足以击垮天下间所有的有情人。廖公子颤抖地蜷缩身体，恨不能就此化为纸灰被风吹个干干净净。他忽然也明白，桃衣每次救过自己，都要消除他的记忆，为得就是将痛苦一己承担，不让他留下任何创痛。然而，命途之辗转，之于他们，犹如剑树刀山中穿行。他所能欣喜的是，桃衣并非不爱，可这样的欣喜却让桃衣背负了太多悲痛，他于心何忍？

廖公子摇摇晃晃地起身，又重重跪在昙尘面前，伏地乞求：“求求你，救救她，我一定会报答你，仙——仙君——”

“你既然称我仙君，就该知道我并非凡人，也该知道桃衣也不是，她是桃花妖。”

廖公子愣了一愣，“不管她是什么，我都不要她死。”

碧虚不由自主又挨过来，抽抽鼻子说：“你真是个榆木脑袋，都说了，她死，你活，你活，她死。你们两个是孽缘，终究没有好结果的。”话说完，他却撇了嘴巴，差些掉下眼泪来。

“究竟要怎么样做，才能让她活过来！”廖公子站起身，吼道：”是不是要我死！”

碧虚正为他俩伤心，一见他扑到墙上去拿剑，忙挡在他身前道：“死生有命，不该你死，你滚油锅也死不成的——”

忽然床上传来一声嘤咛。小狐狸先听到了，耳朵一竖，飞奔上床。廖公子顿时丢了剑，上前紧握桃衣的手。只见，桃衣原本白皙的面色重如青枣，手心手背也都凉透了。

碧虚也看了一眼，说道：“仙君，你——是能救她的吧——”

昙尘却只静静立着，无情无言。

桃衣慢慢睁开眼睛，第一看见的便是廖公子狼狈的脸孔。她说道：“我命换你一命，原是天定。从此后，你再不会遭遇这等厄难。你我相交一场，也算得上是善缘。”

廖公子恨恨地丢开她的手，转身去拾那剑，“你要是死了，我就先死在你前面！我就是求遍十殿阎王，也要和你投胎在一处！”

桃衣满含泪水，默然无语。少时，泪水划过脸庞，被一双毛爪子轻轻按住擦去。她微微一笑，竟由此撑着身体坐起来。她说：“仙君，我曾经也和他一样，为了救他的命，不惜耗费几百年的功力。为了追回他的魂魄，我不惜偷入地狱，却被阎君拘去三魂，拖着半死之身，回到阳间。屡次如此。我不知自己究竟作过什么孽，要在今世遭受这般惩罚。我想脱身，不想一直这样带累他，就去偷来忘归草。可是，我和他却一再相遇，一再结缘，一再遭困。这究竟是为什么！”

昙尘不由想起柳青浅来，甚至想起净月，想起阿薰。柳青浅和净月何等执著，然而，不消多久，所有的情缘都会烟消云散。孰是孰非，爱恨情仇，原本是分得清楚的，可惜，究竟天意弄人，不与周全。昙尘望了一眼小狐狸，心下也生出一分惆怅。他说道：“天道悠悠，有万千未解之事，我也无能为力。”

桃衣轻笑道：“不过一死。”

廖公子满面泪痕，情知今日定要与桃衣分别，心中痛如刀绞。“我同你一起死。”

桃衣却推开他，“你若死了，我们将永生永世，不得再见。”

廖公子呆住了，他从不知鬼神之事，今日所发生的事，已然超出他所有的见识。因此，桃衣所说的话，更令他难以捉摸。

“我虽曾给你用忘归草，究竟也只能蒙蔽一时。可你一旦过了奈何桥，便不再记得前生事。此后，哪怕我们擦肩而过，也只如陌生人。人世虽短，也有百年。人有灵，妖有魂。你好生活在世上，我化为魂魄，重归修炼一途。虽不能相见，却能彼此相念。就算是孽缘，也算善终了不是？”

款款情意，循循之诱，怎不叫人感彻肺腑。廖公子再无力拿起那把剑，只紧紧抓住她的手，不忍放开。须知这人间，欲死不能，方是最大的痛苦所在。

昙尘等了一刻，终于说道：“时辰到了。”


	32. Chapter 32

相拥的两人，不由僵住了身体。桃衣先一步避开廖公子不舍的手，一闪之间，便立于屏风之前。屏风上，浓抹淡描着一幅烟雨江山之图，题款处几笔簪花小楷，清秀不俗，正是廖公子所作。桃衣莞尔道：“可怜这一带江山，少了几分颜色。”

廖公子怔怔地望着她，不知所措。

昙尘摊开手掌，那只玉碗摹地出现在掌心。只见原本冰封的清水竟不知不觉化开了一半。“我会为你寻个好去处。”

桃衣道了一声多谢。话音落尽，满室桃华烁目，如置身桃源之中。桃花瓣自桃衣身上飘散出来，先是形成数道涡流，将所有人挡在十步之外。她站在其中，却也伸出一只手去，抚了抚屏风，才改换神色，纵身跃入玉碗，化为无定之形的一缕，随水波飘漾。

廖公子踩着满室的花瓣，走到玉碗之前。然而，他却无法触碰它，它是极寒之物，一滴清水落地，山河永封。

碧虚安慰他道：“她没有死，她只是先找个地方歇一歇。”

“桃衣——”小狐狸在屏风前叫唤起来。

廖公子灰蒙的眼神在落到屏风上时，兀然熠熠生辉。昙尘与碧虚也看过去，不由驱走心头云翳。

苍山未改，烟雨依旧，一道澄江环山如带。江山尽处，豁然怒放几枝桃花，几如烂漫云霞，纵然烟雨千重，亦难遮住炫目之美。

碧虚的眼泪终于被勾了出来，抽咽不止，竟比廖公子还要伤心几分。

“我们走吧。别忘了，带上阿胡。”昙尘仙君款款步出房外。

碧虚急忙擦擦眼泪，脸也红了。他下手拎起小狐狸，又收起玉碗，追将出去。“我们就这么走了？”

昙尘道：“你还没有哭够？”

碧虚撇撇嘴说：“我是问廖公子怎么办？万一他寻死，岂不是前功尽弃？”

“你不也说死生有命。桃衣以一命换一命，他活着，便是为两人而活，只会更加珍惜。”

“那不还是会孤独终老？”

昙尘笑道：“你不是最看不上痴男怨女吗？”

碧虚讪讪一笑，又说：“这种闲事，弄得人心里乱糟糟的。我们为什么非要管这种事？“

昙尘道：“不算闲事。廖公子秉性坚贞不渝，你不觉得很像鸂鶒吗？“

碧虚愣了一会儿，翻了个白眼，“原来是它！它不在山里好好待着，怎么也跑到外面来生是非？“

“鸂鶒向来是雌雄相逐，止必交颈，飞必双翔的。不知上天如何的安排，他爱上了这株桃树，就一直追随着她。桃衣苦恼于这份情缘的断而又续，其实都是因为鸂鶒追逐的本性所致。现在桃衣不在，鸂鶒等到轮回结束，也就会回到寂春山去了。“

碧虚嘲讽道：“真是，真是，怪不得凡人和我一样讨厌妖精：自作多情，又爱作怪。“

昙尘打断碧虚的牢骚，吩咐道：“你带上桃衣和桃蠹上玉笥山找玉笥散人，将她们托付在那里。”说罢，又提醒一句，“去则去，不许贪玩忘归。”

碧虚喜滋滋地，答应得爽快，心里的小九九也不禁谋划了起来。玉笥散人在三界众仙之中，尽管地位不高，法术却臻化境，最得利处，是这位仙翁脾气最和善亲切，从无一点乖僻的坏毛病。不管是谁有求于他，他都乐于相助，真乃仙界第一善人，因此，将桃衣、桃蠹托付在那里，实在合适不过。而碧虚自己，也久闻其名，想去求教一二。

这厢召唤出白鸟，二人凌空而上，最终落在鱼龙山巅。碧虚将不安分的小狐狸放下，任它撒欢而去，又将玉碗变化如弹丸大小，安置在腰间一颗银香毬的小盂内。他对昙尘说道：“我这便启程去玉笥山。但不知，仙君之后有何打算？”

昙尘正将扇子搭在额前，目光追随着淘气的小狐狸，愣了一下才道：“陵川镇有赏花会，焰山怕是已经到了。”

碧虚点点头，就此告别，朝山下走去。山下有一道长河滔滔，正好可以露一手变化之术。一叶作舟，无须摇船避浪之苦，亦无逆风顺风之虑，真叫一个恣意逍遥、逍遥恣意，正是仙家的乐处所在。

鱼龙山上，一时风日清美，爽气侵肤。四下里野花寥落，草色已现秋意，唯草籽饱满如露珠般，惹人喜爱。远望一番，苍苍山林间，东一阵赤炎炎，西一阵黄灿灿，间有杂色点缀其间，真个似百里锦步障一般，斑斓如画。

昙尘沿着崎岖山道信步前行，不多会儿，便见山麓上一株桃树呈半死之态。他想，这当是桃衣的真身了，城中的小院原就是虚幻的所在，桃树亦是山中真身的映照。他走到树前，捡起一片落叶，嘬唇吹罢，叶子倏然返青，飘去立足枝头。尽管只有一片绿叶，新生之意，想来已在暗处萌发。

“阿胡，我们走吧。”昙尘的脚底腾然升起一朵青云来，哪知久等也不见小狐狸的影子。昙尘回头张望，只觉碧空之下宁寂无垠，惟远近的鸟啭动听。

方才它还探头探脑地栖身草丛，眼晴滴溜溜的，咬花茎扑草虫，怎么一会儿就不见踪迹？昙尘四下瞥了几眼，手指朝就近的一株头顶红籽的野花上一点，便问道：“可曾见过一只小狐狸？”野花轻摇茎叶，答道：“它下山去了。”

昙尘暗觉不妙。这只小狐狸虽常做些傻事，屡次吃亏，却也没挡往它不声不响地给自己做主。这回，怕是跟着桃衣去的。莫非她俩的缘分未尽？他在半空划出一个圈，权作玄光镜。灵光一现，如滴水溅落，涟漪充满整个镜面。果然，小东西趁他转身的当儿，钻入草丛，仓皇逃去。小短腿麻溜地很，不一会儿便消失了踪影。兽类的鼻子最灵，找到碧虚的去向，应是不难，于是他放下心来，抹去玄光镜，款款朝着河畔的方向行去。

待走到山腰时，昙尘忽然住了脚步。他道了一声“起”，一片祥云登时托他腾身半空。远远一望，明明是万里晴明的天气，河面上却浪涛如怒，掀起遮天阵势，誓要吞噬碧虚那一叶舟子。再仔细端详，原是众多落水冤鬼在兴风作浪。这并不能骇住碧虚，他曾携这个童儿同去东海，见识过龙王演习水阵，任一动静都超过今日。真正的危险的是扑在碧虚身上撕咬的几只恶兽，尽管只有狸猫大小，却比狸猫更加凶悍。忽然水中又探出一只枯瘦的爪子，朝银香毬而去。

神光在昙尘身后燃起，恰似凤凰晾翅，一片晴山如衬万丈霞光，壮丽无边。河流中作乱的落水冤鬼一见神光降临，哭嚎着四散入水，原先翻腾的水浪渐渐止息。那只枯瘦的爪子也伶俐地缩回水下。只有碧虚身上那几只恶兽仍撕咬不休，未曾露出一丝恐惧。

碧虚一见昙尘现身，登时鼓舞了斗志，他一边甩动身体，一边使劲扒掉恶兽们锋利的爪子，防止它们爬上来咬他的脖子。他脚下的甲板上，散落一地道符。

忽然，一个湿漉漉的白影蹿上了船，朝着其中一个恶兽的尾巴狠咬下去。那只恶兽转过青面獠牙的脸孔，血红的眼珠瞪向钢鞭一样的尾巴。它使劲甩动尾巴，打在船舷之上，白影一下就被打得晕了，落下水中。水下那只枯瘦的爪子竟在这时攫住白影，拖下水面。

说时迟，那时快，昙尘手中飞出一丝如电，触及水面之时，瞬间裂作千丝万缕，一入水中，无形无影。


	33. Chapter 33

碧虚也丢弃了那叶小舟，飞身来到岸上。恶兽尽管不肯放手，看到离开水面越来越远，发出的阵阵怪叫，愈加刺激了它们的凶恶。碧虚被吵得头脑发昏，一边腹诽仙君小气不教自己除妖法术，一边又骂这些可恶的怪物，浑身腥气，叫人作呕。

河面下，久久不见动静。昙尘觉出手中之丝渐渐紧绷起来，心知已然缚住它，便放下心来。这手中之丝，并无名字，只叫它“一蓬丝”，由天蛛山中所得，丝之韧，犹若金刚之利，不弱寒锥。一旦散作千万丝绪，刺入妖物体内，瞬间便交结成网，与骨肉魂魄牢不可分。妖物遇此，惟束手就擒而已，愈是垂死反抗，愈是痛苦不堪。昙尘本不忍使用如些歹毒之物，无奈阿胡不识水性，耽搁越久，越危险。只要那妖物乖乖上岸，他自会饶它一命。

“嗡——”魔音贯耳。一蓬丝竟瞬间断绝，千万丝又融为一体，被江风吹得飘摇不止。昙尘收回一蓬丝，竟发现它完好无损。莫非河面之下并无什么有灵的妖物？他疑惑地看向河岸，碧虚仍被恶兽们苦苦纠缠，彼此都血污满身。昙尘愣了一愣，恍然大悟。他自袖中抽出一张金光盈盈的仙符，掷向恶兽，同时，大叱一声：“灭！”如黄钟大吕之正声，震彻天地。恶兽们怪叫着如青烟般澌澌而灭，碧虚衣上的斑斑血迹也渐渐化为乌黑泛绿的泥藻，散发出难忍的腥臭气。

碧虚当即瘫倒在地。

昙尘降落在河岸上，见碧虚并无大碍，便走向河沿。碧虚蔫头搭脑地跟上去，抱怨道：“我差些丟了半条命。”

昙尘道：“你在怪我出手太晚？”

“嘿嘿，方才那张是什么符？仙君你怎么看出这些全是幻象？我也觉得诡异，道符全无用处……”

昙尘打断他的絮絮叨叨，说道：“并非全是幻象，阿胡是真的被抓走了。”

碧虚大惊：“刚才是它？是谁要对它下毒手？”

“我看它们是冲着银香毬而来，却为何要抓走阿胡？”昙尘顿了顿，又道：“看来，只有到水底去探个究竟了。”

昙尘将扇子一拂，河面上的涟漪便游鱼般攒聚而来，待到趵突如泉眼时，中间又泄下一个漩涡来。漩涡速度极快，中空的地方也越来越大。昙尘和碧虚先后迈步进入。忽然水雾齐扬，水雾散尽，漩涡退却，河面又恢复了表面的平静。

河水底下，一片漆黑恍荡。碧虚的手中却攥着一点光明。他笑说：“龙王送的夜明珠终于要派上用场了。”说着，又变化出一挂水晶琢成的小灯来，将夜明珠往底座中一放，明珠之辉经灯壁透出，璀璨无比。

昙尘也忍不住瞧了两眼，心道这无赖的童儿又不知打劫了哪路仙家。但他却说：“此珠原是海中之物，光辉特甚，如许浅水，怕是会透出河面数丈去，还是遮它一下。”一张白帕覆上，珠光烘然，只在周身映照。尽管如此，眼前的一切洞然呈现，如一片坦途，浩茫无际。闻有人声，鱼虫虾蟹匆忙躲避，引起不小的骚动。

碧虚油然而生荒凉之感，道：“怎么好似鬼蜮一般？这里也没什么遮掩之处，阿胡难道被吞到鱼肚子去了？”

昙尘不理会那张可厌的乌鸦嘴，径自前行，一双清目掠过路过的水草丛、乱石窠。行到某处时，他忽然驻足，伸开手掌。晶莹剔透的一朵白蕖自掌心冉冉浮现，不多会儿，便轻盈地悬于其上。昙尘轻轻一推,白蕖极有灵性地朝黑洞洞的地方飘去。

“我知道！阿胡也有白蕖在身体里，它们能互相感应。”碧虚得意地喊到。

“你想把那妖物吓跑吗？”

一股浓重的血腥味打断了话茬。不光是碧虚心里“咯噔”一下，昙尘也皱起眉头。两人走进那黑黢黢地方里去，夜明珠刹那间照亮一切。昙尘叹了一口气，像是失望，又有些释然。这里，遍地骷髅，血肉成泥，想是被冤鬼迷惑的枉死者们。不过，禽兽的骷髅占了大半。碧虚捡起一条段鱼骨来说：“这么般粗壮，骨质晶莹，恐怕之前是条成精的大鱼。”他再观察其他碎骨，多数都盘旋着团团黑气，或浓或淡，偶有急流窜过，也不散去。”看来，这里是妖异精怪的乱葬岗。都死了这么久，妖气也不散。”碧虚说完，忽然又道：“看！”只见黑蒙蒙的前方，飞来两点晶莹之物，一般大小，一前一后，像被微风吹拂而来。昙尘喃喃道：“白蕖——”

两朵白蕖先后落在昙尘掌心，一朵徐徐没入，一朵则微微翕张，花瓣的尖角焦卷起来，光芒黯弱许多。昙尘衣摆一撩，大步前行。碧虚也沉默着，几步超到前面，用夜明珠引路。几乎是在同时，他们望见了那个可恶的小东西。它已被泥藻糊得油黑，头陷在一个石窟窿里，毛尾巴垂着，只有小爪子还在无力地挣扎，它的生气正在消失。

碧虚一脚踩上朽坏的树枝，不以为意，只顾靠近石头去查看小狐狸的状况。蓦地，一只尖利的泥爪子掐住他的腿。昙尘迅疾弹出一根金针去，针至，泥爪子顿时化为污泥一股，从他腿上滑落。他捏了一把汗，再看踩到的树枝，也是一道泥浆而已。他道：“莫非就是它？污泥也有灵性？”

“恐怕是有人在操纵。”说罢，昙尘再弹出几根金针。似乎刺在穴位上一般，石头微颤着，自窟窿处咔嚓裂开。小狐狸原本绷直的身体一下软绵绵的，趴在裂口上，还咕嘟咕嘟地咽下河水，原本就鼓胀的肚子更是撑得喘息费力。碧虚小心翼翼地把它托在手上，见它只有脸盘上仍是白的，好似黑身子戴了张白粉面具，惨兮兮的，又有些好笑。

昙尘道：“上岸。”这厢搴起一株水草的长叶，道一声“起”，长叶便绵延而上，化为绿森森一座悬空的阶梯，容他们登而履之。上到岸上，昙尘在鱼龙山之巅那株桃树旁停下，端坐下来。碧虚则将小狐狸放置在一块山石上，轻抚它的小肚子。方才，它腹中的水已被控得干干净净，可惜仍是神智不清，偶尔会惊惧地瞪大眼睛，爪子扑腾几下，如风中之烛，濒临寂灭。

碧虚从未像现在这般难过，眼泪扑簌簌直掉。“仙君，你快看看它！”

昙尘已然放出那一朵白蕖，送它进入小狐狸的眉心，谁知，白蕖只没了一半，就被攘了出来，没入的一半，被染得墨黑。“莫非——”他以扇为镜，在小狐狸身上拂照。扇面上所见，五脏如泥，同黑浆混在一处，正在慢慢凝结。他收回扇子，不再看下去。

终于，小狐狸紧蹬了几下后腿，肩胛处随之松弛下去。狭长的嘴边开始流出混和着黑泥浆的鲜血来，也流尽它最后一点气息。


	34. Chapter 34

碧虚试图用袖子捂住汩汩的鲜血，但见它的黑眼睛半睁着，已无半点光泽，当即痛哭出来。“是谁对它下的毒手？我一定不放过他！”

昙尘罔顾他的哭声，站起身来，仰望半天明月如霜，照得衣襟如缟素。一阵夜风吹过，桃树的枯枝振振而响，久而不绝。

“或许，下一世它会——”昙尘看了看手中的白蕖，放到小狐狸旁边。他的手又停了一下，温柔地抚了抚它的小脑袋：“没想到，第五世它竟是早夭。”

碧虚哭了一会儿道：“它什么错儿也没犯过，可别让它受那些苦。”他擦了擦眼泪，问：“就把它埋在这里？”说罢，又摇头，“鬼差还没来拘它，再等等——”

夜风如单调的琴音，在山巅厮磨。枯瘦的一树，茕茕人影，与突兀的山石一同融入漆黑的夜。空中的月轮，已被乌云挡杀。

拂晓到来，一切都浸在旷古的寂寞中。碧虚见天边重重黑云露出罅隙，一点微蓝的曙色正在蔓延。他不由叹了口气，又摸摸小狐狸发冷的小身体，说道：“可怜。”又问昙尘道：“怎么未见鬼差来？是不是地府不收它？”

昙尘对此也有些疑虑。他知道凶手的歹毒，将阿胡的五脏六腑都绞作肉酱，生还之想断无可能，却为何并无鬼差前来？莫非它在河下时，就已魂魄流散？想到这里，他道了声“变”，折扇立时化为盈掌小镜。小镜在阿胡天灵处一照，不由叫他吃了一惊。

“看来，它命未该绝。这是——”颅中晶莹光辉的所在，圈着一道纯青似火。他思忖片刻，默默念道：“锁魂镯。”

“它没死？”碧虚问道。

“三界有灵之物，一旦殒命，魂魄在天灵处便渐渐松散，鬼差这才好拘拿回去，而不会伤害尸身。往日，有些妖魔修习摄魄之法，皆是强取，不惜毁掉肉身，狠毒至极。这锁魂镯也是一等摄魄的法宝，却也能在急难时救命，将魂魄凝聚，久而不散。”

碧虚喜出望外，“它怎么会有这个？”

昙尘露出一丝惋惜之色：“是净月，送给了它。”

碧虚一直觉得净月是只惹人厌的狐狸，泼辣傲慢，又固执得不通人情，仿佛除了她自己，谁也不值得放在眼里。仙君知道她迷惑人间男子，怕被上天发觉，就小施惩戒，将她禁足。哪知，她压根毫无心肝，打伤老跛子，逃出寂春山，继续我行我素，真是可恨。然而，她对阿胡偏又怀那么一分善念。“她——真的死了？”

昙尘言是。

“难道不是，锁魂镯其实可以救她自己？”

“可惜她没有。”

碧虚也为她叹息起来：“那小道士真是害人！可是，阿胡既然没死，为何一点气息也无？”

“因为它的确死了。”说完，昙尘吩咐碧虚去采些野草秋花，放在阿胡身旁。碧虚不解，以为是要埋起它来，苦着脸来来回回。待昙尘再看石上时，只能在满目草色间发现一点乌黑的耳朵尖儿了。他笑道：“你若要埋了它，我便不费那为它续命的力气了。”

碧虚赶忙把厚厚的野草掀开，一边又嘟囔：“又不说要这些野草做什么，难道还能救命不成？”

“去河边。”昙尘说道。

碧虚有时觉得仙君没有一点仙家的风度，像个江湖术士一样，只会故弄玄虚。他吩咐把阿胡身上的泥污洗干净，自己则坐下来，挑捡一些花草的茎叶。过了一会儿，又要一小瓶日出前的露水。好在他也瞧出碧虚的气闷，说道：“我要为它重造血肉。”碧虚愣了一下，终于眉开眼笑，爽快地去了。

一块雄踞河滨的大青石上，端坐着昙尘和碧虚二人。昙尘将挑好的茎叶摆好，整个放在阿胡湿漉漉的肚皮上，手掌覆盖上去，徐徐念道：“青为肺腑，绿化精神，白露如霜碧血清。蓬莱未渡便不渡，已将躯身等寒冰。”话音轻落时，虹霓般的一层光波在阿胡身上弥布开去，所覆的茎叶渐渐消泯不见。一瓶露水则从它牙口间饮入，不泼不洒，倒也顺利。昙尘又拿出一个荷包来，碧虚一见，便道：“这不是柳公子那个？”昙尘自荷包中倒出一粒银珠，言道：“他这丸药是救薜莺起死回生用的。当日，他执意要救回薛莺，焰山劝他无果，只好帮他。两人以真纯之精气炼出这粒丹丸，不惜自损道行。”碧虚听罢，为他叹一口气，“这真是无心插柳，若是能救了阿胡，也算善事一件。”

喂阿胡服下丹丸，二人坐待动静。果然，阿胡腹中如燃烛火，发出淡弱温和的光芒，不多久，反被光芒笼罩，幼小的身躯似洁白的蚕茧，萌生变化。只见它吹得蓬蓬的屋巴尖微微扬了一下，引得碧虚满腹欢喜。四脚朝天的小身体也翻过来，弱弱地趴在石头上，开始咻咻喘气。碧虚伸手要抱起它来，昙尘却让他慢着。只见，阿胡的脖子一伸，喉咙中发出“咕”的一声，便呕出一口带血的黑泥来。昙尘道：“它的五脏六腑、血肉经脉洁净如冰雪，自然无法容忍秽物淤积体内。”说话间，阿胡已趴在石头边呕得大汗淋漓，黑泥呕尽，又狠狠吐了几口清水，这才瘫软下来，浑身抖个不停。

碧虚终于松了一口气，“小东西，以后可别自不量力，再来这么一遭，我情愿和你一起死了，才不要再这么担惊受怕。”

昙尘淡淡看着这两个，一丝笑意转瞬即逝。不知过了多久，只知远天的夕阳枕在山麓，如半抱的琵琶，横生娇媚。“阿胡。”他唤了小狐狸一声。

小狐狸抬头看他，有些迷茫。

他托起它的小脑袋，将锁魂镯从天灵中取出。

“这是为何？”碧虚问。

“锁魂镯只能锁住魂魄，不能保尸身不腐。尸身一旦受损，魂魄却被锁住无法投胎转世，就比孤魂野鬼也不如。它要保有这身皮囊，只能靠修炼。当下也正是个好时机，它服下那丸药，便有精纯的真气在体内运行，修炼起来，事半功倍。”

碧虚连连称好，“先教它变个人形，我好替你管教它！”

小狐狸于是扭头瞧着碧虚，猛地打了个喷嚏。

不管是有意无意，反正碧虚一下瞪起眼睛来：“哼，等我从玉笥山回来——”哪知，话未说完，小狐狸已经蜷成一团睡熟了。碧虚气不过，去搔它的毛耳朵、尖下巴，痒得它连连甩头甩尾巴，企图抵抗骚扰。

昙尘摇头笑道：“由它睡吧。”忽然又想起了什么，他捡起那朵白蕖，送入小狐狸的身体。

这一次，小狐狸沒有抗拒，它微蹙着小眉心，似乎正为莫名的心事牵魂。


	35. Chapter 35

碧虚启程后的第三天，昙尘也带着小狐狸来到一处集镇。他之所以不着急去陵川镇和焰山汇合，是要为小狐狸找些药草。这些药草虽生长凡间，却是真正的仙草。凡间比之仙界来说，并非一片焦土，亦多有灵秀之地，生出不凡的异物。这个集镇名唤起云，位处荒僻，人烟绝少，三四条长街上稀落地住着几十户人家。往镇子东头略走几步，就不见人，全是高高低低的荒坡。小狐狸因在昙尘怀里极力挣扎，便被放到地上撒欢。它在荒坡上跑得极快，仿佛逃命一般，一会儿便不见踪影。

  
脚下的土路越走越平坦，却渐有碎石滚地，如蒺藜般碍脚。再往前走，似一处河滩。秋来水满，倒映着如洗碧空，小河像天然的一块巨大水晶搁浅在这里。偏又有人头戴斗笠，佯作自在渔翁，在这块水晶边垂钓。昙尘要走过去，看个究竟，却听斗笠下传来声音：“蓬门未扫，应怜苍苔。”昙尘一笑，款款立住脚跟。

  
于此同时，脚下如烟花般绽出各色灵花异草，夺目之时，比灿漫星河更叫人惊叹。

  
“灵犀，”昙尘笑道：“你这花农竟比南曜更称职些。”

  
不待灵犀回应，又有人道：”我可记得你这话了。”河边走来风仪楚楚的一人，正是南曜星君。他又问道：“碧虚呢，还有你那讨人嫌的小狐狸呢？”

  
昙尘往身后一指，只见远远地奔来一个白毛球，南曜正要问如何让小狐狸这般听话，却发现它原是倒退着，被一根无形的线拖拽而来。他哈哈大笑，“定然是乱跑生下的事端。”

  
小狐狸不情愿地在花草丛中停住，冲昙尘“呜呜“不停。南曜又忍不住去抱它：“让我瞧瞧，你的小命还剩几条？”

  
灵犀摘下斗笠，倾泻一头青丝。“仙君是来求医问药的吧。”

  
昙尘笑答：“正要乞一枝醒心草。”

  
灵犀看向南曜怀里那只欲发威的小狐狸，道：“不后悔？”

  
“哪里有我后悔的余地？”

  
“那只好听天由命了。”说罢，灵犀请道：“先请到寒舍小坐，我那里百年都无旁人到，今日真是蓬荜生辉。”

  
河岸不长，不过十几步外，便有柴扉轻掩，小院独幽，草舍更像一叶扁舟停在水边。院中一株桂树成阴，阴凉之下，三人对座，小狐狸则趴在桌子边上，对酒菜咽着口水。  
南曜偏要逗它：“看来，这么久你也没有长进，竟然也没多学几句人话？”

  
昙尘淡笑不语，先敬了灵犀一杯，然后便听到小狐狸发出声音来，他道：“好好说话。”

  
显然，这句话有些威慑力，小狐狸本来压平的耳朵重新竖起来，差些出口的脏话也被吞了回去，它磕磕巴巴说道：“星君，吃菜。”

  
南曜眼睛比星星还亮，绝不肯轻易放过它：“你叫阿胡？这名字可真俗气，不若跟我回去——”他夹起碧绿的一条勾引着小狐狸在桌边转圈。

  
小狐狸哀怨地回头看了昙尘一眼，仿佛在求助。哪知昙尘却道：“你咬他。”话音未落，小狐狸已然扑住那双可恶的筷子，冲南曜龇牙咧嘴。那站在筷子上昂头怒吼的小模样，不由叫人喜欢得更多。

  
“真是近墨者黑。”南曜笑道。

  
灵犀说道：“看来，它还在懵懂之中。”

  
南曜又插话道：“若是我，怎忍心让它遭那些罪？”

  
然而，灵犀已取了一枝醒心草来。草茎纤细如发，叶小如珠，竟也开出一朵花，泛着微光，如一窗烛影。“这一枝百年不衰，乃是罕有之物，赠与它，也不算寒酸。”

  
昙尘举杯道谢。

  
南曜顿时有些怜惜起小狐狸来：“你打算何时——”

  
小狐狸已经发现了醒心草，它好奇地走到旁边，又是端详又是轻嗅，眨眼间，又把草衔在齿间，忽地跳下桌子去。

  
南曜摇了摇头，向灵犀敬了一杯酒：“当日的蛾眉仙子也是为这一枝醒心草所迷，才有今日无忧之身。”

  
灵犀却挡了他的酒，道：“我不喝酸酒。”

  
昙尘禁不住大笑。南曜和灵犀亦算是解不开的一对冤家。虽说前缘已了，南曜久居星宫，灵犀却不肯做天庭仙姝，降落人间，专管这一处世外花田。灵犀别无杂念，倒是南曜偶尔前来探视，两人临风对酒，三杯为而止，仿佛君子之交，淡似无情。

  
小狐狸已将醒心草嚼了几口，想必是不可口，又吐了半截出来。于是在地上翻来滚去，恹恹地，似有不惬意处。昙尘三人放下酒杯，走去看它。灵犀托它起来，眼中无疑有一种亲切，“把那颗丹药拿来吧。”

  
昙尘自怀中取出一颗已成绿玉质的莲子。玉莲子一到灵犀手中，便裂为两半，中间包裹着一粒淡粉泛蓝的丹丸。灵犀赞道：“我这是第一次见到九天转魂丹，你用玉莲子盛它，可见是宝贵得很。”

  
“我炼了一百年，也有诸多苦幸在里面。”

  
“希望日后它能感念你的心意。”说完，灵犀将丹丸喂到小狐狸嘴里去。

  
丹药入腹，小狐狸登时有了变化。仿佛有一团火在腔中烧得暴烈，浑身颤抖不停，露出痛苦之态。它想找到什么来熄灭那团火，忽然看到酒壶，箭一般跳上桌子，扑倒酒壶便喝。仙酒味如甘露，却不能浇灭灼心之痛。它滚落桌下，一汪泪眼望着旁观的三人。

  
南曜轻叹一声，说道：“我来助它一臂之力”，起手便放出七颗小星。小星环绕在小狐狸周身，各自射出柔光，聚合在它身上。痛苦渐渐变弱，那七道柔光却越来越深入它的皮肉，源源不断，似乎正与它的经脉融汇在一起。它终于安静地趴下来，眼睛闭得紧紧。

  
“这也算我送它的，往后它便有一双星眸。”南曜又道一声“进”，七星便如入斛之珠，一一埋入它的体内。瞬间，神光大现，吞没它的身影。

  
昙尘有些担心，莫名得很。那颗九天转魂丹可助阿胡铸炼元身，转魂进入如意变化之境；醒心草能开其灵智，解脱至人之智境；七颗小星皆是寒潭之星，不仅可以浇灭无形毒火，还能聪其目，净其心。按说，阿胡当能顺利变化人身，然而，阿胡似乎生来就跟“意外“有关，实在叫他放不下心来。

  
不出所料，神光之中，阿胡骤然大叫起来，吱吱不止，又夹杂几句人话，似乎其中在进行一场混战。神光大涨，继而骤灭，却另有一个光团停留原地，不响不动。

  
南曜疑惑地上前去看，却见一条尾巴小蛇一般溜进光团，他作难地说道：“它是阿胡？！”

  
昙尘和灵犀相视片刻，似乎对此也不作他想。

  
可是，它怎么会变成这样！


	36. Chapter 36

小狐狸不久察觉到自己的变化，焦急之下，想冲过来求救，可惜，它的小腿不知缩到哪儿去了，一个跟头过来，竟没打住，咕噜噜地滚了好几圈。

南曜观察了许久，才道：“看来，天意弄人，它真是你命定的克星。”

昙尘笑道：“彼此彼此。”

灵犀对他们有些不满，“有前因必有后果，若不是因为你们，它也不用经受这些磨难。还是快救它吧，要不然我把你们都赶出我的花田。”

南曜得了灵犀狠狠一瞪，却喜笑颜开起来：“我早有主意，只是昙尘在此，我不好越俎代庖。”

昙尘道：“阿胡灵性不够，根基也浅，想必因为如此，九天转魂丹和醒心草才未得发挥完全，于是形成这一精纯之罩，将它包裹其中，并不会伤害它。为今之计，还要二位举手之劳，为它拨云见月，我正好点化于它。”

南曜道：“正是如此！”

事不宜迟，灵犀以花作台，将光团轻轻托在半空。然后，灵犀、南曜贯注真气于掌，同时击向光团。光团的最外面，忽然裂出数个透明的花瓣，紧接着是第二层、第三层、第四层，不知破开多少层去，只见光团只余薄薄的一层，温柔地包裹着一个白乎乎的团子。南曜道：“收掌！”两人便退过一旁。

昙尘道一声“变”，纸扇化作一柄玉笛。他撮唇吹起，曲调清扬悠长，似有形之物，萦绕在光团周围。曲又非曲，隐隐听得歌声绵渺，仔细辨听才能听懂玄而又玄的几句。小狐狸先是沉寂了一会儿，才受到触动一般挣扎起来，想要摆脱光团的束缚。正在此时，光团竟变得不再透明，如厚厚的蚕茧再次将小狐狸包裹得严严实实。光团越来越大，小狐狸的挣扎也愈明显。这场对峙最终伴随着破裂的“咔嚓”声渐渐止息，一切又陷入难熬的静寂中。

昙尘三人屏息凝神，盯住光团的所在。一缕微风吹起，光团遇风而消，如眼前揭去一领销金帐，照得人眼花缭乱。只觉，朦胧之中，一个小小的身影舒展开来。它头颈高昂，四脚挺立，一条长长的尾巴竖起，弯出弦月般完美的弧度。它转过头，两耳尖尖如龙角，二目熠熠似小星，真可谓俊美之姿。昙尘不由颔首，想必是放下了心来。

南曜端详了小狐狸许久，说道：“可惜可惜，还是幼狐的模样更可人些。”

灵犀问道：“它为何没有直接化出人形？”

南曜笑眯眯地答道：“它已能自如变化，只是，它的小脑袋里，只认为自己是狐狸，自然只会让自己长大，却不是变人。”

这时的小狐狸仍在呆呆地站着，它细细观察了四周，包括昙尘三人，发现一切并无什么改变，这才“嗷”了一声，撒开腿就要跑走。

昙尘一直默默看它，哪怕它要逃跑，也平静如初。南曜走到他身边，坐下斟酒：“看来它对你没什么留恋，你会不会有些庆幸？”

“它逃不走的。”昙尘悠然端走酒杯，一饮而尽。

“阴险。”南曜说道。

暮色波及到河面的时候，有如一条巨大的金鳞在水中起伏。小狐狸沿着河岸疲惫地走回来，被水面的美景吸引，停下，目不转睛地看着。昙尘看到它端坐的身影，便走过去。一仙一狐，远远望去，只是两个略黑的轮廓，衬托他们的则是河面上闪烁着的万点金光。

南曜看向灵犀，说道：“阿胡比你那时要乖巧许多。”

“没想到星君还在耿耿于怀，看来我真是把你折腾惨了。”灵犀莞尔一笑。

“幸亏，我是心甘情愿的。”南曜说完，徐徐起身，离桌而去。

河边处，其实并无想象得那般融洽。

小狐狸歪着脑袋看了仙君一眼，便懒懒地趴下去。昙尘先开口道：“我欲度你成仙，今日之举，是助你化成人身。自然，你也可以随意变化。日后，你要勤加修炼，切不可胡闹懒惰，可记下了？”

小狐狸却把头一扭，不愿搭话。

昙尘知道它这几日受尽苦楚，于心也是不忍。他想到它满腹怨气，便又变出那支笛子来。这次的声响轻柔悦耳，一下便吸引了小狐狸。

南曜的到来，打破了二人之间的沉默。他蹲下身去，“阿胡。”

小狐狸瞥了他一眼，便继续沉浸于笛声中了。

南曜一脸狡黠的笑，故意张开手掌，掌心几颗小星亮晶晶，却不刺眼。

小狐狸终于把头探了过来。

南曜拈起一颗，抛在地上，星星混入碎石之间，竟不见了。小狐狸看得惊讶，扑过去，拨弄了半天石子，也没发现端倪。它愁眉苦脸地望着南曜，以及他手中的小星。南曜如法炮制，小星一颗一颗地消失不见。他笑眯眯地说：“你也可以试试。”掌中，还剩最后一颗星星。“这就是变化——”“

小狐狸似乎会意，歪着脑袋思忖片刻，就地一滚，竟化成拳头大小的一块石头，被轻漾的河水浸湿了半边。

昙尘看罢，忍俊不禁。

更令人吃惊的还在后面，小石头伶俐一滚，咕嘟沉到了河水中。

南曜露出匪夷所思的表情：“它还能变回来吗？”

两人齐齐看向河面，只见河面咕嘟嘟地冒着水花，少时便浮上来一个白花花的小身子，却是一条白鱼。白鱼挺身扑到岸上，然后，晕厥过去。

一股挫败感在南曜脸上油然而生。

幸而，在变成鱼干之前，它醒了过来，又是一滚，恢复了真身。

南曜并不能死心，他启发道：“难道，你不想变个其他什么试试？”

小狐狸显然不太买账，舔了舔半干的白毛，然后“嗖”地钻到小院的桌子底下去睡觉。

南曜问道：“可有什么好办法？”“

不待昙尘回答，灵犀便走来道：“不若带它去镇上看看，好教它多认识些面孔。”

南曜连连点头，表示赞同。


	37. Chapter 37

第二日，镇上刚好有个热闹的集市，三人一狐一来便被淹没在熙熙攘攘的人流中。这回，灵犀抱着小狐狸，哄得它安安静静，南曜则适时地指些面孔还算俊俏的给它看。可惜，大多是些男人，姑娘们要么仍在家里，要么戴着面纱，不得窥其真容。

  
灵犀不免有些担心：“万一它变成男子怎么办？”

  
南曜道：“看来，应该带它去瑶池见识下才对。”

  
真是个令人苦恼的问题，昙尘于是提议回去。

  
南曜不甘心无功而返，一回到小院便盯牢小狐狸，定要它一变再变。昙尘则在一旁静观，有些期待，亦觉得好笑。

  
果然，小狐狸把南曜的热情给浇了个透心凉。叫它变个姑娘，它一滚，变块石头；叫它变个人形，它又一滚，变条小蛇；不让它滚，它便站着，变成个瘦棍插在地里;叫它再变，索性动也不动，直着脖子望天。

  
灵犀在一旁笑个不停，“我看，它是故意不听你的，还是让昙尘来吧。”

  
昙尘笑着摇头，走过来说：“阿胡。”不应。又叫它，“应我一声。”想必是回想起昙尘的厉害，它“唔”了一声。昙尘这才说道：“你想净月吗？”它愣了一愣。“还有桃衣。”它点点头。”你想变成她们那样吗？”这一次，它的眼睛里第一次泛起憧憬的神采。

  
南曜道：“看来，是要开窍了。”

  
它想了一想，摇身一变，正是个人形，形貌却与净月一般无二，可分辨处，只有一双眸子。净月的眼睛极有光彩，或喜或嗔，都教人牵魂。小狐狸的只是两汪清水，清澈见底。  
不想净月的脸孔蓦然出现眼前，昙尘心上一沉，少时才说道：“不是这个。”

小狐狸被折腾到烦了，往地下一躺，又变成桃衣的模样来，小脸气冲冲的。不防，肚饿的声音前来添乱，它不待吩咐，扭腰一翻，又变成个老婆婆、小童子、彪形大汉，等等，仿佛早变完早了事的态度。且不说美丑如何，到底连一个正经的姑娘也变不出来。

  
南曜苦恼地笑道：“我教它看的可不是这些人。”

  
灵犀也有些着急，想这只小狐狸又是灵丹又是仙草又是他们三位神仙调教，真可谓得了千年也不遇的机缘，怎么偏是不开窍？难道真像南曜所说，天地间总有几个痴愚不化的种子，谁遇到了，只管自认倒霉？她自顾自地摇摇头，摒弃这一想法。“或许它以为变人是件没头没脑顶无聊的事，所以百般不情愿。它也摸不清我们的想法——”

  
昙尘听罢，思忖片刻，似有所悟。只听他道：“拿纸笔来。”

  
长桌之上，毫尖游走如蔓草生须，自成风流姿态。灵犀见昙尘每一下笔，则屏息凝神，端笔沉思时，也是心无旁骛，不由转回头，和南曜相视一笑。

  
南曜道：“这件事，算是真新奇。”

  
忽然半天没人理会，小狐狸竟挪着小步子走近几步张望。

  
南曜瞄了它一眼，再看昙尘笔下，禁不住摇头：“不好不好，以后我可不敢靠近它了。”

  
小狐狸听了，只当他们谋划着要害自己，赶忙侧着身子后跨一步，做出逃跑的架势。

  
这厢，昙尘终于搁笔。他道了一声“起”，整张纸徐徐立起，落在小狐狸跟前。小狐狸被吓得往后跳了几步，才看到那张纸上，画着娉婷的一个姑娘，看似未脱稚气，眉眼却颇俊秀，腰肢轻盈也挺直，又穿着一身轻云般的衫罗，真个是娇俏无邪、十分脱俗。

  
灵犀赞道：“当算是倾心之作。”

  
不过，倒把小狐狸看得呆呆的，它原本也闹不清什么人间的审美，只觉得一片轻柔粉嫩，有些养眼。

  
昙尘道：“从今后，你便是她，她便是你。”而后，将扇一指，“变——”小狐狸终是受了启发，随之变化，那画上的人如走下一般，风吹裙裾，盈盈绝似小荷，叫人眼前一亮。

  
皆大欢喜。

  
南曜仔细端详她许久才道：“我怎不知昙尘你还有这丹青的技艺？甚好甚——”最后一个“好”字还没出口，就见小狐狸懒懒屈身，像要躺到地上去。

  
“阿胡，不许！”昙尘道。

  
灵犀忙上前去，见它有疲惫之色，就带它到床上小睡。

  
“唉，就数做人最不易，将来不许的地方更多呢。”

  
昙尘满含着笑，说道：“打住，不要让我提起你和灵犀的事。”

  
南曜听罢，哈哈一笑。

世外之地，便是人荒之所。荒而静寂，惟有花草秋风为伴。小狐狸整日撩花弄草，又不敢近水，一来二去便厌倦了，只想打盹。可它还要防着昙尘，一被他瞧见，它便得灰溜溜地化成人形。它怎么也不明白变人有什么好，直挺挺站着，风一吹就想倒，还累得脚疼。幸好，灵犀疼惜它，带它到花田去采摘仙草，一种名唤火魄的草正含苞待放。灵犀要做的便是摘下花苞，放在竹匾里。小狐狸紧盯着她掐断花茎的手，小声咕哝了一句：“疼。”

  
“哪里疼？”

  
“心疼。”

  
见灵犀关切的目光投来，它指了指断成两节的花茎。

  
灵犀暗笑这小东西操心甚多，说道：“这草在枝上时并不能开花，只有离开花茎才行。”灵犀看出它半信半疑，便不再解释，摘完花苞，便将它们敞放在露天里，直到月上中天，才叫醒小狐狸：“看！”

  
它揉揉眼睛，未及睁开，已觉一片光辉灿烂。再眯着眼睛一瞧，顿时惊呆住了。

  
月光是无上的甘霖，无声泻落。所有的花苞都微微颤抖着裂开蓝冰一般的花瓣。花苞怒放，似乎在争先恐后吸收月光。盛着花苞的竹匾，如同蓄着一勺海水。海水轻漾，徐徐吐出迷离的火的光辉来。一点火光出现，澌澌地燃满整张竹匾。这一勺海水被火光烧得剔透，如水晶花朵，开始裂开细纹，纷纷而成齑粉。灵犀这时放出一指长的透明小瓶去，小瓶到了半空，源源不断地将燃起的火吸入，一缕火苗也没剩下。

  
它看得呆住。

  
灵犀将小瓶递与它：“再送你一件宝物。这火虽非三昧真火，也比凡间之火厉害三分。炼几颗草木之丹，事半功倍。要是谁惹了你，也可以拿来教训教训他！”

  
可惜，它实在不懂炼丹和教训人的乐处，皱起小眉头来。灵犀叹气道：“真是个小傻瓜，你不知你的际遇多少人妖精灵盼都盼不来，你却不在乎，那么，你究竟想要什么呢？”

  
“家——”

  
“家？”灵犀摇摇头，成仙得道的人哪里还会有“家”的念想。身外无限之境，处处可以为家。“难道跟着仙君不好么？”

  
它显露出苦恼的表情来。

  
“你——喜欢仙君吗？”灵犀笑着问。


	38. Chapter 38

小狐狸蹲坐着，看向灵犀，郑重地摇摇头。

灵犀又问：“那你讨厌他吗？”

小狐狸被问得一愣，它是懂得“讨厌”的含义的，因此要思量一番。它想到最近遭受的苦楚，又想到仙君在鱼龙河边的悉心救治；他将它从妈妈身边带走，却在它求救时，不遗余力地帮忙；它不喜欢待在他身边，看到他时便想躲得远远的，但是想起他时，又会觉得安心，可以长长地松口气。他的法术极是高强，每每令它震惊，可他偏叫它不许这个，只能那样，实在也讨厌得很。它忽然觉得脑子里如灌入了一湖的清水，以往记不清想不通的事忽然都像当空的月亮一样分明。它有些高兴，转而又是迷惑。“我——我——”

灵犀忍俊不禁，看来它的小脑瓜是理不清这个头绪的，她便忽然诈它道：“仙君来了！”

话音刚落，小狐狸已经变身成人，一脸惊慌。灵犀轻拭去它脸上的脏污，又瞧一瞧它的模样，她说：“阿胡，很美。”

小狐狸阿胡表示很喜欢这话，绽开笑容。

“我知道你不会讨厌仙君的，只是不喜欢被他管教。我想告诉你，如果你想摆脱他，唯一的方法就是——”灵犀忽然卖了关子。

阿胡急切地摇摇灵犀的衣袖，差些又要拿头蹭她。她可不习惯这样非人的讨好，也不甚雅观，忙道：“那就好好学做人，学他的法术，等到学成了，你若想回家，他就再也拦不住你了。”

这对阿胡来说无异于醍醐灌顶，黑眼珠滴溜溜，倒映着星光。冷不防南曜出现面前，笑道：“没想到，灵犀你竟然也当起军师来了。”

灵犀道：“万不敢当。”

阿胡则一言不发，紧盯着南曜身后，仿佛昙尘会突然出现。

“阿胡，”南曜说道，“这做人实不容易，还是多学些逃命的法术就够了！”

阿胡能听出他话中的戏谑，小小地“哼”了一声，摇身变回小狐狸。下一刻，它便追上一朵流萤般的花朵，欢喜不已。

灵犀道：“昙尘不在，它就没那么拘谨。咦，你们今天做什么去了？”

南曜笑嘻嘻道：“是昙尘的主意，知道我要找悬空草，就一同去了鹤背七山，终于找到了它。”

灵犀微微惊讶，少时才说道：“你还记得这个？”

“我自然记得，你那时一直想找到它。好可惜，已经过了两世才能遂愿。”

“我现在已用不到它了。”

“可是我答应过你，不能食言。”

灵犀俏皮地伸出手去：“拿来吧！”

南曜忽然便拈住那棵草，轻轻放在她的掌心。

“我记得你还答应了我很多事情没有做呢！”

南曜哈哈一笑：“我会一一兑现的。”

忽闻阿胡一声惨叫，灵犀二人赶忙寻过去，却发现昙尘手中端着一团冷火，似乎在看什么，地上的黑暗里，只有一点明火在烧，隐约照出甩动着的白色的小爪子。

灵犀将手抚在阿胡的爪子上，道一声：“灭！”火应声而熄。再看爪子，指甲大的一块黄焦。“不妨事，这是蜉蝣之火，伤不到人。”

南曜则对昙尘手中的火团更感兴趣。昙尘张手放那火团飞走才道：“一位朋友约我去赏花，却有事先走了，让我再去等他一等。”

“你要离开？”

昙尘点了点头，无端地看向阿胡。只见她惊得一哆嗦，变出人形来。他摇摇头，实感无奈。前四世，他一开始便能和命定的她谈婚论嫁，怎么这一世，却变成这等尴尬的关系。看来，阿胡对他怕得厉害，更不会对他产生好感；至于他自己，面对这么一个傻乎乎的小东西，所谓冥冥之中注定会发生的生死相许，恐怕只能是说说而已。“明日启程。”

神仙之间，并不讲究什么依依惜别，更不会作出离别的诗来。昙尘和阿胡天明时分就离开起云镇，白鸟载着他们飞出几百里地去，至僻静而平坦处，才落下地面，又展翅飞走。阿胡盯着白鸟看了许久，显然被它的巨大震惊。昙尘注意到它讶异的表情，不由轻笑：“前面就是陵川镇，刚刚好走过去。”

阿胡还不习惯同昙尘说话，直立行走也不太稳当，于是挪着小步子，慢吞吞地跟在他身后，一声不响。

昙尘又道：“你是不是很怕我？”

两人先后停下脚步。阿胡很快地眨了几下眼睛，不说话。昙尘道：“你再不说话，我就把你丢在这儿了。”阿胡一听，为难地看他一眼，蹲下去拨弄地上的草。她可怜兮兮地说：“我想回家。”

这才是症结所在。昙尘有些如释重负，语气稍缓和：“我许诺，将来一定送你回家，好么？”

阿胡瞪直眼睛，仿佛眼睛也能分辨假话。蓦地，她灿然一笑，又难为情地朝昙尘走近几步。不消一会儿，竟跑到他前头去了。一只麻雀逗弄得她跑跑停停，气喘吁吁。

昙尘边看她边摇头，不知走了多久，只觉一路的野花由少变多，颜色也五彩缤纷起来。尤其是秋时的佳卉，最为惹眼。昙尘喊道：“阿胡，我们到了。”

一座石头牌坊矗立眼前，匾额处镌刻着“陵川”两字。牌坊内外车马不绝，想必都是慕名而来。阿胡见了许多生人，扭头跑回来，躲在昙尘身后，又探出半张脸张望。“仙君——”声音细细的。

昙尘应了她一句，微微转头，一双黑晶晶的眼睛正在旁边扑闪。她的手小心搭在他背上，温软的气息扑得人痒痒，似乎有些紧张。他低头笑笑，朝她伸出手：“走吧。”

阿胡愣愣地往后退了一步，无端地以为他要教训自己。她考虑片刻，才把手放到他手心里去。转眼，又想抽回，可是已被他牵住了。

昙尘疑惑地看着她，松开手，这才发现掌心一个黑乎乎的手印，忍不住大笑几声，先自前行，阿胡不好意思地跟上去。

因为焰山暂离此地，昙尘也想寻个清净地好好教导阿胡，于是在城北租下久无人住的一座庄院，雇人稍加打扫，便安住下来。庄院不大，三进小院，杂植各色花草，一路依偎在脚步边，竟让人有“陌上花开”之感。庄院内陈设简朴，院外也只有几株古树静立，虬枝密叶，各自成荫。二人一住下来，阿胡就跑得不见人。她那好奇的性子还真是难改。

这天夜上，昙尘听到墙上咚咚响，应是阿胡的房间传来。他移步一瞧，只见那只小狐狸正锲而不舍地往墙上撞。也难怪，一团黑影正戏弄她，由南墙移西墙，展眼又扑在北墙上，玩得真叫不亦乐乎。可怜这小东西撞得东倒西歪，爪子里也抠满了墙皮。

昙尘饶有兴致地看了一会儿，发现阿胡还没有改变她的捉影方式，又弄得一头灰尘，深感无奈地打开门，道出威严的二字：“退散！”


	39. Chapter 39

黑影骤然消失，阿胡却着急得不行，满墙地挠起坑来。  
“阿胡！”  
阿胡耳朵一竖，拿余光瞄到昙尘，登时停了爪子。慢吞吞转身，变化成人。  
“过来。”  
昙尘走到庭中，玉立如竹。阿胡探头探脑地走到他身后，皱着眉头，显然不明白自己又犯了什么忌讳。  
“你应当习些防身的法术。只是你根基太浅，我先教你使用一些法宝。”说完，他指头一勾，“来”，一个小瓶便自阿胡身上徐徐飘出。阿胡激动地叫起来，那正是灵犀送她的一瓶火魄。“天地间的火分几等，前次为焰山送信的便是最微弱的蜉蝣之火，人间的火为无刚之火，而这火魄，并非真正的火，却具有火的威力。若有危险，你便将它放出，道行不深的妖邪们见了，只会逃命，不能再纠缠你了。”  
阿胡好奇地将火魄接过来，煞有介事地将瓶一倾，令道：“烧！”火魄应声而出，如箭一般楔入墙中，燃烧起来。她的眼睛被火光照得熠熠生光。不一会儿，三面墙都被点燃，渐有熊熊之势。昙尘见一股股妖气纷纷自墙中逸出，满意地点点头。这些妖物自然不敢冒犯自己，却难免恃强凌弱，招惹阿胡，这对她的修行也大不利。他这样想着，却不防冲天的火光映红脸庞，再看阿胡，完全是一副震撼的表情。  
这个笨蛋，她是要把房子都烧了吗？  
昙尘立即喝道：“灭！”大火顿如雪消，星星飞散。  
哪知阿胡也惊喘未定，连声道：“好可怕，我不会收它！”  
昙尘真不知该哭还是笑。不过，当年阿薰和净月修仙之时，比她聪明许多，但也曾手忙脚乱过。那次把海外仙人敬送的千年灵芝都点成石头后，她们的师父镜水金仙就赶紧放她们出去历练，师徒情谊也从此清淡如水了。看来，阿胡是没承袭到阿薰的聪明，闯祸的功力倒是得了真传。  
火光冲天不出意料地惊动了方圆数里，第二天，昙尘一打开门，就见门口聚着几人徘徊不去，时而东张西望，时而窃窃私语。他们见昙尘出来，呼啦一下又散开。只有一位老丈试探地走上来见礼，恭敬中带着几分慈祥。昙尘也不怠慢，与他寒暄几句。只听老丈忍不住打听道：“昨夜贵庄可是走了水？”  
昙尘从容答道：“不曾。”  
“可是昨天晚上好大的火，半个天都红了！”有人插话道。  
正说话间，阿胡神清气爽地从门内跳出来，娇声喊道：“仙君仙君，我饿了——”  
昙尘见她来，趁机说道：“其实是起了火，但不妨事。是她不知从哪个江湖术士那里学的作影弄怪的把戏，点了个火把，就显出烧天的阵势。”  
众人恍然大悟，再瞧见阿胡那副单纯懵懂的小模样，尽管疑虑未能全消，也将信了一些。  
“是我管教不严，惊扰各位了。”  
老丈当即笑呵呵地客套回去，他见昙尘长身玉立，衣袂轻飘，真如神仙般的飘逸潇洒；再看阿胡，更觉满心喜欢，私心里认定她是什么花仙花妖，要不然怎么会有这样粉雕玉琢、青葱如水？“公子客气，往后若有烦难之事，尽管吩咐。只不知公子尊姓大名，哪里人氏？”  
“谭尘，寂春山人氏。”  
“哦，老朽孤陋寡闻，不知道这个地方。那这位小姐是公子的——”  
昙尘一愣，侧转头看着阿胡皱着眉头喊饿的小脸，于是沉吟了一会儿，才道：“她是我的——小妹。”  
忽然有人插话道：“看来不是一个娘生的，一点儿也不像。”  
“什么小妹，你没听她刚才喊公子什么‘君’的。我看公子是不好意思，诓我们的。这水灵灵的小姑娘，和公子正好是一对璧人——”  
说完，他们一通大笑，昙尘也笑，却有些自嘲的意味。  
阿胡见他们都在笑，终于把肚饿的痛苦撇下，问道：“什么是璧人？”  
娇脆的一问，更引得几个年轻的村夫哄笑。“璧人啊，就是你是他的——”  
昙尘终于感觉招架不住，忙作礼告辞，牵着阿胡朝街市的方向走去。他有心掩盖这个秘密，一来，他并不打算在这份所谓的情缘上耗费精神，二来，也不希望阿胡的修行受到这件事的干扰。情爱最易生烦恼，何必让她多生遐想，又空候无果？自然，也为他自己省去诸多麻烦。  
哪知阿胡却对此无比好奇，似乎笃定要问出答案。“仙君，什么是璧人？仙君，什么是璧人啊？”  
昙尘不得已敷衍道：“璧人就是——你是我的小妹。”  
“可他们说不是。”  
“那是他们在说笑话。”  
阿胡低头思忖了一下，恍然大悟，“你是哥哥！你也是妈妈生的？那你为什么不和我们住在一起？”她露出心疼的表情，俨然昙尘就是她失散多年的大哥。  
“我不是，也并非你的哥哥。”  
“可你说我是小妹？”  
昙尘兀自叹气，撒谎这种事情实在是挖了陷阱自己往里跳呀。  
忽然有人在他们背后发笑。两人循声望去，只见焰山款款站在不远处，依旧是绯红罗袍，风姿洒落，更甚从前。  
焰山的目光落在阿胡身上，见她虽具人形，气质仍如以往，便明知故问道：“这是那小狐狸吧！这么快就修炼成这样精致的皮囊，真叫我辈唏嘘，艳羡至极。”  
昙尘道：“修行不在皮囊，而在精神。焰山你休要笑话我了！”  
阿胡见这两人相视一笑，只觉古古怪怪，这便将璧人之事又抛之脑后，伶俐地转身寻乐趣去，不妨碍他们寒暄。哪知，还没跑出两步，就听昙尘警告的声音：“不许乱跑。”阿胡灰溜溜地走回来，满脸的怏怏不乐。  
焰山道：“你这样待她，教人好心疼。”“  
“焰山你当年修炼时，不也是被师父千叮万嘱？”  
“可是，”焰山冷隽一笑，“你并不是她的师父。”


	40. Chapter 40

昙尘语塞，却又不无心虚地说道：“不若，我今日就收她为徒弟。”

焰山爽朗大笑：“收徒自然容易，可你再想摆脱她就不易了！”

昙尘摇头感叹，不得不说，焰山总是个一针见血的人。他不由自主地去看阿胡，却见她悄无声息地变回小狐狸，窝在草丛中大睡。细微的鼾声夹杂着几声咕噜咕噜，咕噜声起，她便皱几下眉头，小身子也扭动几下。昙尘忽然又有些自责：”阿胡，”他摇醒她，“饿了就快起来。”

阿胡瞬间精神抖擞。方才她只是假寐，因为面前的这两位实在是太无聊了。

焰山道：“看来，我们要走得快些。”他当即在地上一点，登时一个火圈燃起。阿胡吓得吱吱乱叫，“火——”，昙尘见状，抱起这只胆小的狐狸，跨进火圈内。焰山笑道：“火是好物，何须惧怕”，不消半刻，他又道：“睁开眼睛——”阿胡抖抖索索地眯开一条小缝儿，忽见周身景物与前大殊，触目繁花成阵，哪里有一点秋深的萧瑟之感。阿胡跳到地面上，一下子就被花丛淹没。转眼，又蹿出去很远。

焰山道：“这锦绣山乃是陵川镇最美的地方，虽是人间土地，却因圣泉水落在山中泉眼里，从此后，常开四时之花，鲜少凋败，花草亦具仙灵。因此，上天派下一位羽翠仙子来掌管此地。她知你我来到，已备下小酌，就在山中。”

昙尘边听边望着阿胡撒欢而去绝无回头的小小背影，于是决意应邀。

“阿胡姑娘怎么办？”

昙尘道：“我自能相隔千里而掌控于她，无须担心。”

阿胡毫无心肝地跑到山腰上，那里亦有绮陌繁花，地上却是平平整整，无半根杂草。一种花围有四面矮篱笆，既显野趣，又不妨碍就近观赏。这里的花都异常美丽：有些高如楼，一叶叶一层层，纷纭而上，最高的一二层处，花朵斗大，颜色绚丽，只似青天边朵朵云霞；有些稍矮，也比阿胡高出小半头，花朵精致入微，一朵如玉屑，一朵如红豆，再一朵又似红绒，各逞艳色。阿胡看得入迷，不提防这里原是供游人赏花的山园，这日，正值陵川镇一年一度的赏花大会，游人如织，鼓乐喧腾。阿胡在花丛间钻来钻去，本应自在得很，可那尖尖的耳朵不小心出卖了她。“狐狸——狐狸——”有人尖叫，有人大笑，竟有人追着她去，嘴里还道：“可惜可惜，今日没带弓箭！”

阿胡仓皇而逃。她忽然想起火魄，心中默念一个“烧”字，然后一团小火球喷向身后，瞬间炸开，竟成一朵烟花，炫人眼目。

“谁在这里放的烟花！”有人忿忿地叫嚷。

“谁在白天放烟花？想必是那狐狸——别是狐狸精吧！”

“哦？狐狸精不是施放媚气吗——”

阿胡趁机逃离这场喧闹。山园筑有矮墙，矮墙下亦有狗洞，她便钻出狗洞去，一径地慌不择路，终于脚下被绊倒，摔了个仰八叉。

一声微弱的呻吟被捕捉进阿胡的耳朵里。她再侧耳细听，声音似乎就在身边。她忙蹬开缠腿的细蔓，不防呻吟的声音更大了一些。她恍然大悟，轻轻脱开，然后好奇地凑过去，又是闻又是瞧。

这一株细弱的花被阿胡扯断了一截旁枝，青色的花汁在伤口处慢慢凝结，呻吟声也渐弱下去。它舒展绿叶，开着一排排小紫花，无香也不艳丽，同满山的野草混在一处，不太起眼。阿胡疑心是它的香味太弱，方才山园里的花，浓香成阵，她便凑过去猛闻。蓦地，花边现出一个黯淡的人形，紫衣紫裤，散着头发。一张脸嫩生生的，略有些瘦，也透出三分清俊，令人惊讶处，便是那双紫色的眸子，辉光炯炯。他手里执着一枝长满刺球的苍耳，斥道：”快滚！”“但阿胡看得出，他是有几分怕的。

阿胡也变化出人形，衣如轻云，环佩珊珊。她笑呵呵道：“我叫阿胡，你呢？”

他却更紧张起来，把苍耳挡在胸前：“你——你要害我吗？滚——”

“我为什么要害你？我是来看花的。”

他警惕地打量了阿胡一番，才缓和了口气道：“你不是妖。”

“我是碧眼红狐。”

“原来是灵兽。”

阿胡见他放下戒心，再问道：“你叫什么？”

“我是胡枝子，没有名字。”

阿胡看看花，再看看他，“哦”了一声，“那我就叫你胡枝子好了。”

胡枝子默默地看了阿胡一会儿，有些怅惘地往山林深处走去。

阿胡好奇地跟上，见他进入一处漆黑的山洞，不免有些害怕，站在山洞口连声喊着胡枝子。

“你走吧，不要打扰我修炼。”

“你修炼什么？”

胡枝子有些不耐烦道：“你不是也修炼吗？还来问我？”

“哦？”阿胡想了一想，又问道，“好像不一样，你有紫色的眼睛，也是修炼出来的吗？”

不想这句惹恼了胡枝子，他冲出来，对阿胡吼道：“你是来嘲笑我的吗！我道行低微，只能变成这么一个影子！这里的妖都嘲笑我紫色的眼睛，你也觉得很可笑，是吧！”

从没有人对阿胡发这样大的火，何等无情、愤怒、敌对，像是千支剑将欲斩来一般，吓得她连连后退，眼神中充满不解和害怕。在她看来，胡枝子的脸上像燃着愤怒的火焰，让人心生恐惧。她慌张地拔腿就跑。

阿胡几乎忘记了自己是只狐狸，也不管变成人形的种种不适应，跌跌爬爬地往原路返回。又想到山园里那些要捉她的坏人，下意识地拐了个弯，这一走，终于迷路了。

暮光忽然降临。就在阿胡抬头看天的时候，天边的云彩正被染上夕阳的颜色。属于夜晚的热闹已有拉开帷幕的迹象，草虫的声音如细刺扎在耳中，偶尔响起的鸟叫稀奇古怪，着添几分恐怖。连蛙类也来凑热闹，湿漉漉地自阿胡脚背上跳起，踞在石头上，“呱——”是对阿胡说的，“妖精妖精！”

阿胡瞪大眼睛看它，谁知它又“呱呱”叫着跳走了。孤寂，足以让她如坐针毡了。该往哪儿去？她不知道。

身后，如傀儡般浮起几个瘦长的黑影，看那指爪如钩，尽数挣开，正朝阿胡的脖颈处探去。


	41. Chapter 41

阿胡全然不察，只顾走走停停。虽说走夜路对兽类来说，并非难事，但是毫无方向地乱走，耗费的不仅是体力，还有心力。

身后的黑影们很有耐心，跟着阿胡飘了一会儿。终于，阿胡累得直喘气，在凸起的土疙瘩上一坐，它们迅疾涨大身形，结为一体，像漆黑的帷布往阿胡头上罩去。

说时迟那时快，黑影们被什么东西击中，惨叫一声遁去。阿胡也被吓得跌倒在地，惊恐地四处张望，她发现，地上散落着数颗焦黑的种子，其余毫无特别之处。她定了定心神，要重新起来找路，不提防身后再次凝成恐怖的黑影，澌澌作响，似乎无比愤怒。

阿胡终于察觉异状，“啊”的一声未尽，已被黑影纳入，眼前只余黑蒙蒙一片。她使劲挣扎，又觉黑影也在颤抖，仿佛痛苦至极，也因为如此，黑影将阿胡越裹越紧，似欲同归于尽。

“烧……烧……”阿胡努力地为火魄腾出一个空档。火魄应声而出，瞬间在黑影上烧出一个小洞。可是，小洞竟又自动弥合住了。“烧……”此时，阿胡别无办法，只得靠着火魄的烧灼，防止自己真正地被黑影吞噬。

“阿胡——”一声呼唤，如黄钟大吕。阿胡陡然振奋精神，火魄的威力竟也忽然壮大。黑影被烧出一个大洞，再也顾不上什么，松开阿胡，又要遁去。忽然，那个声音再次响起：“疾！”一道白丝破暮而来，瞬间散作万丝，将黑影穿透。一蓬丝所带来的痛苦瞬间使得黑影丧失斗志，大喊“饶命”。

一只白鸟突现半空，白鸟的背上，一人独立，衣袂飘举。黑影只偷望了他一眼，失声拜倒，现出原形。

“原来是夜螟蛉。”他语调平淡，怒气却弥漫脸孔。

“仙君！”阿胡不知是惊是喜，登时泪珠滚落。她几乎是扑到昙尘怀中，嘤嘤哭了几声，颤抖的身体才渐渐平复下来。

昙尘不知不觉缓和了脸色，他对一蓬丝缚住的黑影道：“我不杀你，一蓬丝已吸去你百年道行，你好自为之吧。”

“谢——谢仙君。”夜螟蛉窸窸窣窣地爬着走了。

阿胡从昙尘怀中露出半张小脸，仔细张望夜螟蛉的去处，却见一只小虫可怜兮兮的。她仰脸问道：“真的是它？”脸上还挂着泪痕。

昙尘却用手指点点她的额头道：“先放开我。”

白鸟飞起，将他们带入高空。阿胡蹭在仙君旁边坐着，追着他问：“它真的要吃我吗？”

“它要摄你的魂魄。”

“哦。”阿胡听完，只觉深深的疲倦袭来。可她刚眨巴了几下眼睛，就听昙尘道：“你也吃过了苦头，该懂得勤加修炼的重要了吧。”

“可是——我好累，而且饿——”

“你连只小虫子都打不过——”昙尘边说边瞧着她的表情，隐隐透出一丝笑容。

或许是想到一直以来她所遭遇的窘境，她闷闷地垂着头，待到白鸟落到院子的时候，她才站起来道：“我要修炼！”

昙尘满意地点点头，只是在走回房的那刻，忽然问道：“除我以外，还有谁救你吗？”

阿胡不明所以，只有摇头，表示不知。

“你在山中，可有什么奇遇？”

胡枝子！阿胡的心头跳出这个名字，暂时忘却的委屈卷土重来。她不懂胡枝子为何那般发怒，却不信他是真得讨厌自己。基于这种好感，她忙对昙尘道：“不曾不曾”，这便心虚地钻入房中。若是仙君知道她的迷路是因胡枝子而起，说不定会生气。仙君发起脾气来，还是有那么一些怕人的。

一连十数天过去，阿胡都被圈在花园里勤加修炼，不仅要静心吐纳，还要动手动脚，学些防身的技巧。当然，最重要的还是学那些逃跑的功夫，一溜烟一眨眼就能保命，可不是得省去好多担惊受怕？有几日，焰山来到，在旁边冷眼看着。待到对杯而饮的时候才说：“你这等殚精竭虑，尚且不如青浅的随缘随心。”昙尘笑他念旧，“当初你劝青浅，说一堕情海，便无回头之岸，怎么对我又转了口风？”焰山道：“你与他选择不同，却都太自信。仙君你道行虽高，却不知人心不可估，其情更是难测。上界所称不允违背天命，但是——”他顿了一顿，看向昙尘。

昙尘蹙紧眉头，半晌才脱口而出：“一切皆有变数？”

焰山颔首，“所以才有青浅与薛莺的意外。”

“天命——焰山兄所说，我懂。”他站起身来，沉吟一会儿才又道：“所谓天命，非古井之水，亦非万年寒冰，而在一个变字。一切都在变化之中。”

“天地运行确有一定的法度，人之命途亦有章可循，但这不是根本。因此，仙君这等趋利避害，到头来，可能是白费功夫。”

昙尘畅然大笑，却也揶揄回去：“焰山兄如此洞明练达，不知经历如何的千锤百炼，才得如此。可惜，你只看别家热闹，却不吐露自家心事，好教人心生隔阂。”

“你我皆天地一蜉蝣，何敢言过去未来？”说完，两人相视而笑。

阿胡吐纳完毕，周身如被冰融之水涤过，神清气爽，却也觉腹内愈加空落。她远望桌上的酒菜，奔来便坐，擒住一颗鲜果便吃。哪知咔嚓一声，却磕得牙疼。她捂住嘴巴，惊异地看着那颗完好的果子，忍不住再咬一口，亦如咬了一口空气般。她气急之下，想要再拿一颗，只听昙尘言道：“桌上这些全是障眼法，不信，你再看看？”她使劲揉揉眼睛，再一看，果然面前只剩一张空桌。

所谓灰心丧气，恰是阿胡此刻的心情。“为什么？”

“这便是雪夜访戴，得兴足矣，何必真醺？”昙尘道。

“听不懂。”阿胡怨气丛生地说道，转身就走，忽然又冲他道，“骗子，仙君是个骗子！”


	42. Chapter 42

“我怎么是个骗子？”昙尘注目于她，显然不知原本那个呆傻的小狐狸竟也生出这般脾气，莫不是醒心草已完全发挥了功用？

“仙君吃的是假的，喝的也是假的，还说我是小妹。你才不是我的哥哥，我哥哥们都是狐狸，你压根连条尾巴都没有！”

焰山摇头直笑，等着昙尘应对。昙尘则着实愣了一会儿。没想到，他随口的一说，却在她懵懂的小脑瓜里转出这番说辞来。不过，他轻笑一声，道：“你若饿了，可自行出去找些吃的。”

“真的？！”阿胡的眼睛顿如流火，掩不住的光彩。

“快去，不要等我后悔——”

于是，话音没落，连阿胡的影子都看不到了。

“你不担心她？”

“你没见她去得多快？我教她疾踪之术用以保命，一般的妖怪是追不上的。”

阿胡一直对锦绣山念念不忘，无须考虑就奔到那座养花的山园里去。她大摇大摆地看看花，赏赏果子，还吞吞口水，方向则是那堵有狗洞的矮墙。自然，她这人形身材太巨大，狗洞钻不了，只好翻墙。她想了一想，“起”！身体遽然飘了出去，待她反应过来，急急刹住，已到了山林的边缘。她不由叹气，可见，这腾云之术还得多加修炼才可。或许，或许胡枝子能帮一帮她的忙。

她打定了主意，拔脚便走，又觉肚饿，就又去摘些果子。红彤彤、黄澄澄的，别提多有食欲。可恨那些树也太凶了些，抽得她浑身脏兮兮的，手上脸上全是见血的小口子。她想着仙君不许惹祸的训教，只好使出疾踪之术。当第一个果子啃完的时候，刚好来到胡枝子的栖身之地。但是，他并不在这里。

“胡枝子！”她刚喊了一声，就隐隐听到不远处传来打斗的声音。寻过去一看，竟是四个人围着胡枝子拳脚相加，口中还恨恨地喊道：“你还手啊，还手啊，你这等杂草也修炼，真是笑死人了！”而胡枝子蜷成一团，像块沉铁扎在乱草之间，一言不发。

“住手住手！”阿胡跑过去，使劲推开那几人，将身护住胡枝子。

那几人同时怪笑，“是个野丫头！”他们绝非人类，皮肤各自有色，头发有的像须根，有的像树叶。”这废物我们打腻歪了，正正好就来了个楞头！”

阿胡道：“你们打他本就不对，还要打我！哼，臭妖怪！”

“难道你还要帮他？看你的样子，刚刚挨过打吧！”

阿胡低头看看自己，才发现自己有多狼狈。她随意整理了衣服，又道：“那是我摘果子弄的！你们不要多话，只答应我，以后别再欺负胡枝子，我就不打你们！”

“先看看你有什么本事再说吧！”话音未落，四个人已经扑过去，把阿胡推倒在地。

阿胡感觉道一股怒火在胸膛间燃烧。她在嘲笑声中缓缓站起来，浑身被金色的光芒笼罩。

“罡气护体！”

十数日之后的阿胡，法术已明显精进。按灵犀的话说，她有着别人盼不来的机缘，所以事半功倍。她展开掌心，火魄正在那里燃烧。她竖起手掌，令道：“烧！”四道火焰离弦而出，一旦触到他们，便轰轰烈烈起来。

那四人哪见过这等阵仗，焚身之痛难以忍受，不一会儿便喊饶命。

阿胡正疑心火魄威力太强，听到他们求饶，忙收了法术。再看他们一个个如从锅底爬出来一般，黑得敦厚。“你们能答应我了吗？”

四人吓得连连点头，忽有一个委屈说道：“他偷了我们的秘籍，还不许我们教训他！”

阿胡睁大眼睛，“他偷——”谁知，胡枝子正在这时从地上爬起来，扭头就跑。

那四人气得要追上去，“小混蛋，回来！”却见阿胡回头瞪了一眼，顿时都泄了气。他们眼见着阿胡追着跑远，才慢慢放下心：“改日再收拾那小子！”“哼，真窝囊，咱们四个还不敢对付一个小丫头！她也不过如此。”一人苦口婆心道：“凭她的本事，谁会害怕？可是她这等不入流的修为，却有罡气护体，还拥有这般完美的皮囊，说明她来头不小。得罪她不打紧，若是得罪她身后的人——”话已至此，听得其余三人不胜唏嘘。“唉，唉！”真是羡慕又嫉妒。

阿胡很快就追上了胡枝子。溪水边全是卵石，光滑却不牢固。阿胡好容易碰到他的衣袖，下一刻，脚底打滑，扑通跌坐地上。“呜——”她大哭起来。

胡枝子终于停下脚步，冷淡地问道：“你没事吧。”

阿胡一味地哭，不搭话，也不起来。

胡枝子不耐烦地蹲下，再道：“要我背你走，还是你留在这里？”

阿胡忽然撤去挡住脸的双手，露出一张得意的笑脸。

胡枝子气得又要离开。可惜，阿胡没有再给他机会。他的手臂被囫囵抱住，怎么也挣不开。“放开！”

阿胡道：“你干嘛着急要走！刚才他们那样说你，难道你真的偷了他们东西？”

胡枝子道：“对，我是偷了，我是小偷！”他遽然使出最大的力气，将阿胡甩开，头也不回地朝树林深处奔去。

修炼的山洞近在眼前，胡枝子一腔愤怒却被冷风渐渐消蚀。他下意识地回头看看，身后的深林空空静静，偶尔有金黄的落叶盘旋着落地。

他很讨厌阿胡那穷根究底的好奇心，讨厌她好似关心自己的眼神，他生怕她再追上来喋喋不休，可是——她怎么没有追上来？他忽然想到刚才不顾一切的挣脱，莫非——

他被自己吓出一身冷汗。他讨厌阿胡，讨厌她，索性回去骂走她！


	43. Chapter 43

方才那条小溪忽然变得远了。胡枝子着慌之下，竟将平日常走的这一段路走得七岔八拐，差些迷路。好在小溪边有处红瓣黄蕊的猩团草，极为惹眼，又是别处所无的，因此，当他远望见一片欲燃的红意时，心差些要跳出喉咙去，“阿胡——”

阿胡躺在地上，头下枕着一块石头。旁边有一团红色的毛球正朝她靠近。“退散！”胡枝子大喊。毛球吓得滚入猩团草间，不见了。

阿胡毫无动静。

胡枝子小心地靠近她，发现她头下的那块卵石缺了半截，利口突兀着，刚好垫在后脑处。幸无血迹，大约只是磕昏过去。胡枝子暗暗放心，低头凑近，想将那块石头挪走，又想道深林间的老树说过，人在猝然昏厥时，魂魄与身体似离非离，一旦有外力惊扰，搞不好魂魄离体，人也就无辜丧了命。那些修习妖术的人也最喜寻找这样的机会勾人魂魄。他这样想着，索性守在这里，等她醒来。

午间的晴光倾泻在这处林间空地。秋高气爽，天蓝似海。溪水则如流金一般，淙淙不息。胡枝子被阳光照得睁不开眼，便低头去看阿胡。她依旧沉睡着，脸孔安祥，让他有瞬间的失神。他是第一次这样近地打量一个人，或者说一个人的皮囊。往常山间所见的妖形，与她一比，连败叶碎砾也不如。她就这样卧在阳光之中，却比阳光更为夺目。他禁不住触到她的脸，皮肤何等光润，眉眼何等精致，她的一切，看起来都太完美。溪水倒影出他自己的模样，他不由得闭上眼睛，心中涌起太多的失落。

阿胡没多久便醒了，在一阵残存的晕眩中。胡枝子忙喊她几声，终于把她的意识唤醒。她摸摸头，痛楚尚且明显。

胡枝子带着歉意说道：“你还好吗？我刚才看了，你的头没有流血。”

阿胡晃晃悠悠地站起来，“我没事”，结果一脚踏到溪水里去。

胡枝子的担心更上了一个台阶，他扶住她道：“你别乱走，先待一会儿。”

阿胡侧转头瞧他：“你不生气了？”

“我——我不该推你——”

“你担心我，所以又回来？”

“不是！”胡枝子冷下脸来，“趁天色尚好，你快回家去吧！”

“我找你有事哪！”

胡枝子这才回头来：“什么事？”

阿胡得逞地编造着借口：“你可会腾云之术吗？方才我翻墙的时候，一不小心就飞出去好远，唉，害我又跑回来。”

“你不是有仙君教你，何必来问我！”

他忽然又发起脾气，这是阿胡意料不到的。但她决不肯眼睁睁地看着他丢下自己。好在，任他行走如风，她也能轻松追上。“你脾气真不好，”阿胡认真地说。

胡枝子瞪着眼，一副“要你管”的表情。

“你怎么知道仙君？”

胡枝子蓦地有些心虚，慢慢地朝前走，“我不懂什么腾云之术，但是，山园那种矮墙，哪里用得上腾云，你翻过去就是了！”

阿胡娇憨一笑，愈发显出几分傻气。“我就去试试！”胡枝子赶忙拉住她，“爬墙需要试什么？你快回家吧！”阿胡点头称“是”，忽然又道：“我得谢你。”

胡枝子看着沐浴在阳光中她的笑脸，何等灿烂无邪，却更加让他难过。“用不着！”

这次换阿胡去拦他，却让胡枝子一阵痛叫。衣服底下一大片青淤，还有些小伤口渗出血渍。阿胡马上按他坐下，从腰间的荷包里掏出一个小瓶，“我不知道这是什么露水，我受伤的时候，仙君就让我擦这个。”不由分说，她就往胡枝子的脸上招呼，忽然又缩回手。他的皮肤冷得像冰块。

胡枝子低下头，觉出十分的难堪。

“没事没事！”阿胡轻轻地在他脸上揉抹，无比认真。

胡枝子起先有些不好意思，白皙的脸泛起红晕，继而就感受到淤青的所在有什么在缓缓释放，渗入酸痛的间隙，将其消融殆尽。阿胡再掏出一颗小小的丹丸，让他服下，以治愈内伤。

这颗丹药与之前不同，强劲霸道，在他肺腑间冲撞。他痛苦的表情吓了阿胡一跳，他端坐下去，沉息入丹田，加以不紊的吐纳，竟引导那股气流汇入心府，再绵延至四肢、脖颈，几次循环往复，最终一股烈火般的气流冲入天灵，激荡之间，脸孔赤红，但喷一口浊气，几乎烧着阿胡的衣袖。

“胡枝子！你——你熟了！”转而她又发现可喜的变化，“欸，你亮了好多。”

丹药的药力过过后，胡枝子像是初沐日光，裸露的皮肤都白亮起来，这不仅使得他的五官更为清楚，连根根寒毛都数得出。胡枝子比阿胡更惊讶于这种变化，他往溪水里映照，仔仔细细，久违的笑容出现在脸上。忽然，他又看到紫色的眼眸，不觉叹了口气。

阿胡道：“你怎么又难过？”

“我本想借着丹药之力炼成真正的人形，可惜，眼睛还是不行。”

“可是，很好看啊。”

胡枝子挫败地摇摇头，“山上有数以千计的妖精，每一个都想修炼成人，拥有完美的皮囊。可是修行不仅需要时间，还需要机缘，机缘不到，就只能修炼得怪模怪样。就像我，因为血脉不通，人形黯淡，瞳中的紫色更是无法褪去。这样一来，我只能永世困在这片山林里。”

阿胡困惑地眨眨眼睛：“可这里是你的家呀！”

“你不也离开了家？你的根基比山上所有的妖精都高，你有仙君带你游历四方，对不对？”

“我是被骗来的！”


End file.
